Halfway to Anywhere
by soulsaidin
Summary: HEYA Fic! Heather reveals a secret that she's been hiding from Naya.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Halfway to Anywhere

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heather Morris/Naya Rivera, Heather Morris/OC

Disclaimer: The people are real. The story is purely fiction.

Author's Note: This fic is inspired by the song "Anywhere" by Evanescence.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Heather is nervous. She doesn't know why, she just is. Her stomach feels like it's in knots. She paces from the kitchen to the den to the living room and back.

She sent Naya a text message to come meet her at her house. It should have only taken her 20 minutes to arrive. An hour had passed and still no sign which helped Heather a bit. It bought her some time to gather her thoughts.

She was wracking her brain, practicing words aloud trying to figure out how to lay everything out in the best possible way. "Naya, there's something I have to tell you...", "I have to tell you something...No, There's something I want you to know."

She was scared now. Why scared? She shouldn't be scared. This is Naya, her best friend. She can tell her anything. _'Not this, though.'_ Heather was getting cold feet. She didn't want to open up and tell Naya anything anymore. _'Will it push her away? I don't want that. I can't lose her. What time is it? Shit. She should be here. I'm gonna call her and tell her not to come. No, I have to tell her. No, I don't. I want to tell her so bad, I just don't know how she'll take it. Will she freak? Why am I stressing?'_

She wipes her palms on her jeans, perspiration emerging. Heather knows that this will affect her friendship with Naya, maybe even her work relationship. Good or bad, she's not sure.

She can't hold this in any longer. Days of pretending nothing is going on...she just can't do it anymore.

Heather hears a car door shut. She peeks out the window to see if it's Naya. _'Oh my God, she's here. Breathe. Just Breathe.'_ The doorbell rings. _'Okay, it's now or never.'_

Naya has her own key. Heather knows this so she's in no hurry to answer the door. She stands in the middle of the living room, waiting to hear the deadbolt click. The nob turns in tune with Heather's stomach. The wooden door opens. "Oh God."

"Yoohoo, Hemo!" The brunette pokes her head in to look around before fully entering. She sees Heather and opens the door wider to allow herself in. She shuts the door behind her and starts walking towards her, cell phone in one hand, house key in the other.

"There you are. Why didn't you answer the-" Naya's words were lost on Heather. She could see her lips moving and hands making motions, but nothing was registering. All Heather could think about were the right words.

Naya walked closer and hugged the taller blonder, with a quick kiss on the cheek before she sat down on the leather couch, placing her key in her purse, mouth still moving. _'This is it.' _

"...and the idiot cut me off on 43rd. I was about ready to kick him square in the-"

"I'm getting married." Heather blurted out in a rush. Naya immediately stopped talking the second she heard the blonde speak. She searched Heather's face for any signs of jest. All she found was a worried/sincere expression.

"What?", Naya squeaked out, hoping she heard wrong.

"Taylor asked me to marry him...and I said yes." Heather wasn't smiling. This is great news. She should be happy she's revealing this to her most cherished friend. Then why was she was feeling something other than joy? Was it guilt? Was she ashamed? Why were these things roaming around in her head? They shouldn't be there.

Nay just sat there, clutching her cell phone. Her face was blank. Heather couldn't get a read on her. Naya just stared into blue eyes, mouth slightly agape. Then with a sharp intake of breath, Naya's eyes widened and she finally cracked a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Congratulations, Hemo." Naya rose to her feet and opened her arms to envelope Heather in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Heather replied, slightly confused.

Naya pulled away. "Well... let's see it."

Heather hesitantly lifted her left hand to reveal her engagement ring.

"That's beautiful." Naya said as she delicately took her hand into hers.

"Yeah.", was all Heather could reply.

Naya quickly released her hold on the dancer's hand, letting it drop. "Ooh sorry, my cell's on vibrate. Hang on." She swiped to unlock her and put it to her ear.

"Hello? Yeah. No. Here at Heather's. Okay. Yeah. Sure, I'll come with. Yeah. Okay. Bye." She locked it then turned to the awaiting blonde.

"That was Telly, he wants to go..." she hugs Heather then backs away. "...to this thing in um, I forgot, but, yeah, he's waiting, so I'll talk to you later and we'll celebrate. Cool? 'Kay, bye."

She is halfway out the door. As the door is closing, Heather hears Naya's cell phone ring. _'She said it was on vibrate.'_ Heather thought to herself, clearly baffled by Naya's abrupt departure. Then she realized... _'She lied.' _

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating Changed for Language and Adult Themes**

**Rated T**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews. Keep 'em comin'. And I'm so excited about all the subscriptions. Thanks y'all. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"_I'm getting married."_

Stab to heart.

_"Taylor asked me to marry him."_

Twist to the knife.

_"I said yes."_

Finish the job with a chainsaw.

Naya replayed those words over and over in her head and each time, her chest constricted with torturous strain on her heart strings, like a bow that's strung too tight. Any minute now and she's sure to pop, thus ending her torment that's been plaguing her since she left Heather's house earlier that day.

She's surprised she actually made it to her Range Rover from Heather's front door. Her phone had shrilled through the air, piercing the muffled silence that settled in her ears after crossing back over the threshold of Heather's home. She didn't even look to see who was calling. She immediately silenced it, then proceeded to try and swallow the lump in her throat.

"Oh my God.", she whispered into the California air.

She felt a wave of tears coming on which propelled her body forward. _"I have to get out of here." _She did not want to risk Heather following her out only to catch a glimpse of the train wreck she was about to become. How would she explain that?

She hastily jumped in her car, numbly put the key into the ignition, and slowly pulled away from the source of her distress.

Once she was far enough away from the blonde's home, the flood gates opened. With tears flowing freely down her face, she pulled over onto the side of the road.

_"Stop crying! Stop your damn crying! Did you think this wouldn't happen? Look at you. Sitting here crying your eyes out like a pathetic little bitch. All you're missing now is a downpour of rain and some Eric Carmen blaring through the stereo. Stop crying!"_

Naya stopped berating herself when she heard her cell go off. She chanced a glance at the name on the screen. A fresh wave of tears puddled beneath her eyelids.

**Hemo**

She chose not to answer. Instead, she tugged at the inside of her t-shirt to dab her eyes then pulled back onto the road.

Now, here she is, at home, sitting out on her balcony, wallowing in self-pity.

_"This is what you get for getting your hopes up."_

Naya fell in love with Heather within months of meeting her. She couldn't help it. It was the way she danced, the way she laughed, the way she smiled. She was everything. The problem was Heather had an on-again-off-again boyfriend, one that she had been with for years. Not to mention the fact that she's straight. But, Heather knew how to blur the lines, even if she wasn't aware of the fact that she was doing it.

Naya didn't mean to fall for the blonde. It just happened. Heather didn't help her situation either. With all the flirting, all the hugging, all the kissing, all the... Everything lead them to this point.

It's not all of Naya's fault for the heartache she feels right now. It's Heather's fault for making her believe there was something there beyond the physical. It's all her fault, right? You can't have sex with someone and expect there not to be feelings behind it.

Heather knew Naya was gay. She's known from the start. It never bothered her to be so close and intimate with the brunette. Naya is certain Heather suspected that she had feelings for her. Either way, it all continued. Heather didn't know how deep those feelings ran. Naya didn't exactly spell it out for her.

_"You set yourself up, dumbass. Falling for a straight girl, one with a fucking boyfriend, no less. Idiot."_

Hugging herself as a cold breeze swept across her skin, Naya stared out into the ocean. Her eyes burned and she could feel how puffy they were. She's been crying for hours. She bypassed lunch and dinner, choosing instead to sit out here all alone, waiting to pick up the pieces of her heart.

So what now? Naya truly believed she had a shot. She believed Heather would confess to having the same feelings. Maybe not now, but eventually. There had to be feelings. Otherwise, why make love?

_"It's called sex. That's all it is to her and you know it."_

Their first encounter happened during a drunken night. Typical, right? Heather didn't recall anything the morning after but Naya... well, she remembered every single second of it. Despite being inebriated, she memorized every inch of skin, every movement of muscle, every goosebump she felt beneath her fingertips.

After arguing with herself on whether or not to keep it from Heather, Naya told her about it two days later. She almost expected Heather to freak out, maybe even doing something as drastic as ending their friendship. Surprisingly, it didn't bother Heather at all that she slept with a girl. She was concerned with the fact that she had cheated on her boyfriend.

Naya promised Heather she wouldn't tell anyone about what happened. It was their little secret. Unfortunately, that secret kept replaying in Naya's mind. The memories were so fresh and vivid for Naya that she had to put some distance between them. It was subtle, or at least that's what she thought. Heather noticed instantly.

Heather promised Naya that she wouldn't let the incident change them. They were best friends and that was that.

They never talked about it after that. Heather just resumed life like it never happened while Naya quietly endured desires that she knew wouldn't be reciprocated again.

That was until the second incident happened.

What started out as two best friends dancing with respectable distance between them turned into sweaty flesh molding together as the night wore on. With alcohol invading their systems, their dancefloor session turned into a grind-fest. With heavy breathing, hands roaming, and lips grazing, Naya felt her body respond in a way that was beyond appropriate.

The brunette gazed into heavy-lidded eyes that had turned into a darker shade from the time they set foot in the door. She watched as those same eyes flicked down to her lips. That small action sent a wave of heat throughout Naya's body.

The next thing she knew, they were back at Naya's place. Only this time, instead of heavy breathing, there was heaving panting. Instead of hands roaming, their hands were groping. Instead of lips grazing, their lips were crashing into each other, kissing until they felt bruised.

Again, Heather was oblivious while Naya recalled every touch, every taste, every kiss.

They never spoke of the events that happened. They just carried on being two best friends that are incredibly close. To Naya, it almost felt like Heather was deliberately flirting with her as time went on. Could be wishful thinking on Naya's end but she didn't care. She was enjoying the attention.

Time and time again, they would find themselves tangled up in bed. What started off with intoxicated lust, turned into sober intimacy. They fell into a rhythm, one that was both toxic and necessary at the same time. They both needed this level of their friendship. Was it even a friendship anymore? They crossed that line a long time ago.

Naya was content to be able to have her best friend in the most intimate way possible, but she wasn't exactly happy. She developed these feelings for the blue-eyed blonde, the same blonde who was currently in a relationship with a man.

It was understood that Heather was straight for obvious reasons. But, Naya could argue that she had gay tendencies. She was sleeping with a girl for crying out loud. But, there was no way Heather would ever leave her boyfriend to be with her.

Naya thought she could handle all of this. She thought she could control her feelings. However, that wasn't the case. She knew she was in trouble when it was getting harder and harder to hide those emotions. There were many times during their "encounters" when she had to literally bite her tongue before she let those three simple words slip out.

She was afraid that this would all stop the minute she showed Heather how she truly felt. She was addicted and there's no way she was going to give it up. So she pretended it was nothing more than two friends talking with their tongues super close.

That proved to be difficult because everytime she heard Heather talking on the phone with her long-distance boyfriend, her heart ached. It was hard to keep the scowl off her face during these "charming" conversations. It just wasn't fair. Here she was, taking care of Heather in every possible way, while the boyfriend gets to stake a claim from another state.

At first, Naya noticed the guilt spread across Heather's face everytime he asked what she was up to or what she did that day. Lately though, when he would ask, Heather would shoot Naya a wink and a half-smile while she proceeded to talk about everything else, minus their bedroom encounters.

It was a routine they settled in. One that obviously wasn't healthy for either of them, but also one that neither could help but take part in.

Naya's not sure how long she's been out on her balcony. She was so caught up trying to figure out how they got to this point that she didn't even realize her phone had another missed call from Heather and a text message.

Against her better judgement, she opened the text from the one person she wanted to forget for the night.

**From Hemo: I'm sorry.**

That text made her want to cry. Except she couldn't. She had cried out every last drop that she could muster. The only thing she could feel was her chest caving in.

She walked back in the house, headed straight for her bedroom and slipped under the covers. She didn't even bother undressing. Sleep is what she needed. Sleep would make the night go by faster and make the sun come up sooner. She just hoped her heart would hurt less in the morning.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Obviously, there was not any current HeatherNaya interacton. I wanted to give insight into Naya's mind and heart to show why she left Heather's house after she heard the news. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, or really, I hoped it tugged at your heart. This was a really tough chapter to write.**

**I will start working on the next chapter this weekend. **

**Thanks again for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Hey, it's Naya. After the beep, do your thing._

It's been two weeks since she told Naya about her upcoming nuptials and since then, Heather's lunch and dinner invitations have gone unanswered. She gave up leaving messages after the sixth or seventh call.

Today was different. She wasn't calling Naya to have lunch and discuss why she's been avoiding her all this time. Today, they were set to rehearse a major dance routine set on a beach. She had been hoping they could carpool.

This routine was supposed to be an elaborate one between Brittany and Santana. Their choreographer, Zach, wanted to run through the basics with them and maybe fit in a good rehearsal. This was going to be huge. They needed to be in sync. They needed communication. Most of all, they needed friendship to get their chemistry back on track.

Heather drives down the Pacific Coast Highway towards Zuma Beach. She scrolls through her directory on her phone and finds "Zach".

_"Where are you?"_ Zach answers without salutation.

"I'll be there in fifteen."

_"Okay, good."_

"Is Naya there?"

_"Yes. She's stretching now."_

"Okay, I'll be there in a little bit."

_"Alright. See you here."_

Heather locked her phone and set it back in her purse. She continued to drive and continued to think. Why was Naya avoiding her? She was supposed to be happy for her. Then why did she get the feeling that Naya didn't like the idea of Heather getting married at all?

They're best friends. Heather knows the brunette has always had a bit of a crush on her, since the start of the show. That's no secret. And yes, Heather will admit that she and Naya have shared a bed in more ways than one. It felt natural. All the drunken nights, all the traveling during the tour, the adrenaline rushes...they both couldn't resist the urges. It was something unspoken, tender, with no shame or guilt after each time that she could remember. It just felt right. It didn't feel wrong in any way.

_We have a 'unique' relationship._ Heather grins at the thought.

But, there was something bigger to worry about. Glee. Heather didn't want to go through the rest of the season with Naya not being "her Naya." She'll fix it today. Whatever it is, she'll find out and just...fix it.

She pulls up next to Naya's SUV and unloads her backpack full of her essentials. She looks around and from the distance, she sees the shorter girl. This is the first time she's seen her in a while. She cracks a smile.

"Is something wrong?", the blonde whispers to herself, practicing for her impending confrontation. She's been doing that a lot lately, talking to herself, practicing conversations. She only seems to do that with Naya, however.

As she gets closer and closer, her stomach starts to dance around even more. Why? Since when has Naya ever made her nervous? _It's the situation. _

She marches through the sand in her blue flip flops, wondering if Naya will acknowledge that she's been avoiding her. _Just act cool. Pretend like nothing is going on. Small talk. Keep it simple._

Heather reaches their designated area and sets her bag down near Naya's. She turns to look over her shoulder to see where everyone is. Zach is talking animately on the phone. She spots Naya at the other end of the stretch of sand, jogging away from her.

Heather begins to stretch, knowing that Naya would soon be heading back her way. _Just give her a little nod, smile._ Heather is now on one knee, with her right leg stretched behind her as Naya nears. _Just be cool. See if she says something first._

Heather's heart races in her chest. She sees Naya getting closer behind her safety of her shades. The brunette is within five feet now and looks down at the blonde.

"Hey." Naya says.

"Hey." Heather replies and Naya strolls right by, continuing her jog.

_Okay, that wasn't so bad._ Heather smiles. That "hey" alone gave her the temporary relief she needed to get her head in the session. Put everything else aside. It's all business from this point on. Practice was priority. Heather knew that, and so did Naya. So, for the next 4 hours, they twisted and twirled, danced to the beat, listened to Zach's orders, and shed some sweat under the California sun.

When it was time to leave, Heather went over to her bag and began to pack it back up. She noticed that Naya's cell phone had fallen from it's pouch and onto the sand. She took side glances before scooping up the phone and placing it in her right pocket. _I know what to do._

"Okay girls, I'll see you here again tomorrow at 8:30am. Heather, try not to be late this time." Zach joked with a smile.

"I'll bring coffee, okay? Geeze." Zach let out a laugh as Heather positioned her bag squarely against her back and walked towards him.

She heard a chuckle come from her dance partner, who was currently sitting on her knees in the sand, sorting through her backpack.

"Alright, see you ladies tomorrow." Zach turned and walked away from them.

Then there was silence. Naya had her back towards the blonde. Heather waited... and waited... and still there was silence. She then see Naya rummaging further into her bag, clearly looking for her phone.

"Shit." Naya says quietly as she checks every zipper again.

"What's up?" Heather asked.

"I can't find my cell phone." Naya said without looking up from her bag.

"Hang on, I'll call it." Heather says.

Naya doesn't turn to face her. She continues to search. Heather walks towards her.

"I don't hear it." Heather stated as she came to a stop right behind Naya. She then bent over and held Naya's phone in front of her face.

"Maybe it's on vibrate." Heather could have sworn she heard Naya swallow back her guilt.

Naya reached for the phone before Heather retracted her hand. "Nope, can't have it. Not until you tell me why you've been avoiding me." Heather plopped down on the sand and crossed her legs underneath her. _Come on Nay, talk to me._

After a bit, Naya turned her body to face her, but still no eye contact. She just held her head down and began to play with her bracelet. _That's a start. _Then Naya spoke.

"I'm sorry I have been avoidy lately. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you."

"What's wrong? Look at me. What's wrong?" Naya looked up and saw her own reflection in Heather's shades. Sensing this, Heather pushed the frames up and set them on top of her head. For the first time in two weeks, brown met blue.

Just as she was about to continue, Naya's eyes caught a shimmering glimpse of sunlight bouncing off of ... _it_. The jagged diamond that symbolized the shattered pieces of her heart. After taking a deep breath, she made her decision.

"It's just..." Naya continued. "...you're getting married."

"Are you not happy for me?" Heather asked with a frown.

"I am, of course I am. I'm just...scared."

"Is that why you ran off that day, why you lied and said your phone was on vibrate and made some bogus excuse so you could jet, cause you were scared?"

"I'm sorry, Hemo. My mind was just in a wash."

"Why are you scared?"

"I just... want to be best friends with you forever. I want to do _this_, acting, performing with you, and I'm just scared you might...I'm just scared you won't want to perform anymore. I'm afraid that if you get married, and he moves down here, that you and I won't...be as close, so yeah."

"Is that it? Is that why you haven't answered any of my phone calls?" Heather chuckles a bit at this revelation. "How old are you?" That brought on a smile and eventually a bit of laughter from the brunette, much to Heather's delight.

"Nay Nay, we gotta get our heads in the game here now, okay? I have been a nut ball these past two weeks cause I didn't know what I had done to get you to ignore me. Listen, nothing will ever come between us. You're stuck with me. Even when Glee is over, _we_ won't be over. But now that we've clarified this, let's promise that we'll talk to each other so that we're on the same page. We want to finish this season with a bang, right? But we can't do that if we don't have communication. Okay?"

"Promise." Naya said with a smile.

"Okay." Heather extended her hand with the phone, and handed it to Naya. "Come on, it's time to get outta here." Heather stood up and waited for Naya to repack her bag before she extended her right hand again, wanting to help the shorter girl off the sand.

Naya looked up and saw the most beautiful blue eyes, glistening in the sun light. She reached for her hand and gripped as Heather leaned back to pull her up. Heather moved in for a hug from her partner. Naya obliged and for a few seconds, in that moment, both knew everything was okay, or so they hoped.

They parted and Naya retrieved her bag then threw it over her shoulders. Then both of them walked back to their vehicles in comfortable silence.

They said their 'goodbyes' and 'see you tomorrows' before Heather drove away. She didn't see the wave of tears now flowing freely down Naya's face.

Naya wanted to tell her the truth. She wanted to tell her that she was in love with her. But after seeing that ring still on her finger, she knew it was pointless.

The realization finally set in for Naya. Heather will never be _hers_.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading and thanks for everyone who has posted reviews so far. I'd also love to hear from y'all with some constructive criticism as well. My writing's nowhere near the caliber of other authors around here. I could use the help. Let me know. =)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I figured I would post another update for y'all. **

**Thoughts are in italics.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_"Why did I agree to this?"_

Life just doesn't seem fair. Not only was she _here, _of all places, but Naya was also stuck sitting next to someone she didn't really care for.

_"I should have stayed home, faked sick or something... shit."_

"Did Heather tell you how Taylor proposed?"

_"Motherfucking Mama Morris...Shut up, please!"_

Mrs. Morris (Naya refused to call her by her first name) flew into town a few days ago. She was here to "help" Heather today with an important decision that needs to be made. Naya prefers to believe that Mrs. Morris won't be "helping" at all. It's more like she will be making the decision herself. And what are they _here_ for?

The wedding dress.

Naya wasn't going to come along. She knew two things would happen. One, she would be watching the love of her life try on beautiful gowns, one of which will be worn the night she marries someone else. Two, she knew her opinion would not matter because Mrs. Morris is a control freak. It would be her way, her choice, no matter what.

So why is she here? Oh right, Heather asked her to be the Maid of Honor. Talk about kicking someone while they are down.

Even after Mrs. Morris basically flat out said that she was not needed for the dress shopping ordeal, Naya is still sitting here. Why? Oh yeah, because Heather asked her to join them.

So here she is, attempting to tune out whatever Mrs. Morris has to say.

Mrs. Morris was either oblivious to the fact that Naya tried to ignore her by playing with her phone, or she didn't care if Naya was listening or not. She would be heard.

"Taylor, he is such a sweetheart, threw Heather a surprise party when she first arrived home in Arizona during a short hiatus. He had invited _all_ of her friends and I called the family."

Naya is trying her best to not to scoff at the way she said "all" of her friends. Apparently that only applies if you live in Arizona.

"Then when she arrived, we all jumped out of our hiding places and yelled, 'Surprise!' And after some mingling, Taylor called for a toast. Then in front of all her closest friends and family, he dropped down to one knee and presented her with the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen."

_"Kill me now."_

"Of course, I had helped him pick it out, but shh, don't tell Heather." Mrs. Morris chuckled to herself.

Naya gave her a fake grin before going back to nothing in particular on her phone.

"Then he asked her to be his wife and she said yes."

_"Well, what else was she supposed to do. She was cornered! In front of all those people. Assholes."_

Mrs. Morris puts a hand to her heart and looks like she's constipated, or so Naya thought.

"Oh, it still makes me want to cry when I think about that night. My baby girl is marrying such a wonderful man. Don't you think so, Naya?"

_"Fuck me."_

Naya plastered a fake smile before coming up with an answer that didn't involve the words "douche" and "fuckface" in the same sentence.

She had settled for "He's a catch."

She had to grit her teeth as the pretty much one-sided conversation wore on while waiting for Heather to come out with the first dress. Mrs. Morris decided to continue her gush-fest over her soon-to-be son-in-law.

"I knew from day one that he would marry my daughter. I knew from the very first time to came over to the house to pick Heather up for their first date. She was so happy. She still is, after all this time. No one else has ever made her more happy. They were made for each other."

_"I'm about to force myself to throw up all over your nasty shoes, lady, if you don't shut the fu-"_

Naya's thoughts were interrupted the second she caught the glimpse of Heather walking through the doorway, wearing a beautiful white gown. Heather's blue eyes were locked onto hers as she glided through the room.

"Well, what do you think?" Heather spoke out, but her eyes were on Naya, clearly asking her what she thought.

For a moment, Naya completely forgot about what a dress like that means. For a moment, she forgot how much her heart was aching just being here. For a moment, she let herself go, let go of her inhibitions and just looked on with adoration.

"Beautiful."

Heather lowered her head, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Naya could swear that she saw the blonde blush.

"I don't like it."

Both Heather and Naya's heads whipped towards the third voice in the room.

_"Are you kidding me?"_

Hesitantly, Heather replied. "Well, um, what don't you like about it?"

"Everything. It's not the one. Go try on another." Mrs. Morris proceeded to flip through pages of a catalogue, without another glance at the dress.

Heather hung her head, but not before meeting Naya's chocolate eyes for a brief moment. She turned and followed the salesperson out of the room.

And so this routine continued for the next 2 hours. Heather would come out wearing a dress. Naya would comment on it in a positive way and Mrs. Control Freak would dismiss it.

After the 5th dress, Naya stopped sharing her thoughts. It was pointless. When she was giving her opinion, she would notice that Heather would light up. She could see it in her eyes or her smile. But no sooner that her smile would brighten the room, it was dissapear when Mrs. Morris would open her mouth.

Naya noticed immediately the steady decline in Heather's mood. She would catch her glance through the mirror while her back was turned towards them. That glance was one that said, "I don't want to be here."

Whatever Heather asked for, Naya would comply. So, while Mrs. Morris was droning on and on about how the fabric is not up to her standards, Naya proceeds to unlock her phone.

"Crap. Heather, I just got a text from Ryan. Staff meeting at 4:00pm today. That's in about 45 minutes."

It was comical the way Heather turned on her heel to face her, smile plastered on her face.

"Really?", she asked sounding a little too chipper. She wiped the grin off her face. "I mean, that sucks."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Mrs. Morris stood up quickly, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, mom. Staff meeting. I can't miss it." Heather said, already stepping off of the small platform.

"But what about the dress?"

"I think I like dress number three." Heather, turns towards the salesperson and wiggles three fingers in the air.

Heather's mom looks down at her notes and immediately shakes her head 'no'. Naya on the other hand can't keep the smirk off of her face. Number three was the one she liked best. Talk about a bittersweet victory.

"Yes, mom. I like that one."

"But Heather, shouldn't we come back after your meeting and try more on, I mean... number three was... was..."

"Perfect." Heather said with a smile, chancing a glance at Naya.

Naya really didn't know whether to laugh or cry at this point. On one hand, Heather picked the dress that Naya stated was "perfect", but on the other hand, she had just picked the wedding dress that she will see Heather wearing on the saddest day of her life.

_"Hold it together, Rivera."_

"So, let's get me out of this dress so we can go. Don't want to be late." With that, Heather retreated to the dressing room, leaving Mrs. Morris and Naya in awkward silence.

If they waited there any longer, Naya was sure she would have suffocated from the tension in the air. Not to mention the daggers that Mrs. Morris is not being shy about throwing her way.

Finally Heather emerges, purse in hand and ready to go.

"So mom, how about you catch a cab ride to my house and I will ride with Naya to the studio?"

"What?" she answered, clearly upset she has to ride in a taxi.

"Well, you don't know the city to drive yourself and we don't want to be late, so I can't drive you home. Naya can bring me back here to get my car later. Okay?"

"Fine." Mrs. Morris spit out before walking ahead of them faster than her body should be able to take her.

By the time Heather and Naya made it outside the building, they saw Heather's mom enter a cab and ride off around the corner.

"Staff meeting, huh? Good one." Heather grins as they walk to the parking lot.

"Who says we don't have one?" Naya shot her a side glance.

Heather's face morphed into one of dread.

"Are you for real?"

"Kidding, Hemo. We don't have one." Naya joked which in turn earned a light slap to her arm.

"Not cool! But for real though, thank you for bailing me out. I was exhausted."

"Yeah, I could tell."

"I'm sorry about my mom. She can be a handful sometimes."

_"Sometimes? Try her being a pain in the ass, ALL THE TIME!"_

Naya tried to stay civil. "Well, that part is over now so... yeah."

They neared Naya's Range Rover when Heather spoke.

"Well, you know which part comes next, right?"

"Do I want to know?" Naya was half joking, half serious.

"You have to plan the bachelorette party!"

Naya's eyes widened at this new development.

_"Oh fuck."_

* * *

><p><strong>It's party time. Will Naya survive the night? You'll find out soon enough.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"How can I help you?"

"I have a block of rooms reserved."

"Name, please?"

"Rivera. First name, Naya."

They had all flown to Las Vegas on a Friday afternoon and were due to fly back that Sunday. Pretty typical for a bachelorette party, but for Naya, it was the perfect venue. They were away from the city. They were away from Mrs. Morris, away from He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, away from everything. It was a perfect getaway. Or so Naya thought.

There were nine other girls standing behind her at the reception desk of the Bellagio. She can hear Dianna telling Lea to take her sunglasses off since there wasn't any sunlight inside the hotel. "You ain't no movie star, take 'em off.", she heard her say.

A few of their dancer friends, along with Lea, Dianna, Jenna, and Heather's ex-roommate, Ashley joined in on the festivities. Amber chose not to come along because she felt it might get "raunchy", according to her.

After checking in, Naya turned around to face the group. She flashed the key cards. "Are we ready to head up?"

"Lead the way, Captain.", Heather chimed in.

Naya rolls her eyes with a smile and walked towards the elevators, pulling her suitcase behind her. The others followed suit. She heard chattering but she wasn't really paying attention. She was trying to pair everyone up in her head on who would be sharing rooms. She knew Heather would be rooming with Ashley. Naya was hoping to room with either Dianna or Lea.

They all piled into the elevator. Then she attempts to hand out key cards.

"Ok, first off, the bride gets dibs on the Grand Lakeview Suite, so here you go." Naya handed over the key to the main suite to Heather. She receives a toothy grin in return. Before the transfer was complete, Naya felt a jolt of electricity run through her hand as Heather subtly ran her fingers tips over Naya's. Naya immediately retracted her hand and avoided eye contact while she fiddled with the remaining cards.

She was trying hard to push feelings that were bubbling to the service with that small touch, that she failed to hear the elevator chime as they got to their floor. Dianna had snatched the keys from Naya's hand as they poured into the hallway. Naya, being the first to get into the elevator, was the last to get out.

The others strolled through the hallway, looking for their respective rooms. Naya didn't realize that they were starting to pair themselves off and began to entering their suites. It wasn't until the hallway began to look less crowded that Naya snapped back into attention. The dancers had already entered their room. She caught a glimpse of Ashley walking into a suite with Jenna.

_What the hell?_

Before Ashley completely crossed through the doorway, she turned and shot Naya a wink before closing the door. _Why isn't she rooming with Heather, dammit? Ugh!_

Heather continued to walk ahead, on her way to her own suite. With Heather's back to her, Naya jogged up to Dianna's door before it shut and pleaded with Dianna to let her stay with her.

"Di, please, let me stay with you."

"Lea beat you to it. Sorry pal." Dianna gave Naya a sinister smile. "See you in a bit." Then she closed the door, leaving Naya to star blankly at the gold number that was adhered to it.

_Fuck._

"Looks like it's just me and you, Nay-Nay."

Naya swallowed a gulp before slowly turning her head towards the voice. She spotted Heather leaning with her back against the wall, hands in her pockets, head turned to the the right, facing her. A small smile was on display as Naya gradually made her way towards her.

"Looks like it.", was all Naya could reply before Heather turned to insert the keycard into the lock and opened the door. Instead of Heather going in first, she held the door open for Naya to walk through.

"Ladies first." Heather said in a slight teasing tone.

Naya gave a nervous chuckle as she moved forward, choosing to face forward instead of meeting those damn blue eyes.

_This is gonna be a long weekend._

* * *

><p>Hours later, after a trip to the spa downstairs, the girls set out to have dinner at the Picasso Restaurant. According to Naya, they were all set to eat then retreat into Heather's suite for some cocktails.<p>

Inside the Grand Lakeview Suite, all the girls arrived with their wrapped gifts for Heather. There was a delicious cake waiting for them on the wet bar. Ashley had brushed past everyone, running around the counter.

"Good evening, all of you beautiful ladies. My name is Ashley Lendzion and I will be your bartender slash waitress for the evening. Tips are encouraged."

"I'll give you a tip, Ash... the tip of my foot up your ass." Heather teased.

"Bitch."

The girls cackled throughout the living area.

After a number of drinks, the group seemed to get louder by the hour. High pitched laughter and schreaching filled the suite.

During the party, Heather gets a call from Taylor. Of course he would call right now. Probably just to check on her. She takes her phone with her into to foyer, away from the group.

"Hello?"

_"Hey babe, whatcha doing?"_

"Oh, just in the suite having a few drinks."

_"Oh yeah, you planning on going out to the club tonight, or tomorrow?"_

"I don't know. Depends on what Naya has planned for me. Us. Planned for us." _That so did not sound right. _Heather thought to herself before turning her attention back to the caller.

_"Well, don't stay out too late, and don't drink so much. You know how you get."_

"Sure, yeah."

_"Let me talk to Naya."_

"Tay, no, I'm not letting you talk to Nay."

As if on cue, Naya struts up to Heather, and gets into her personal space. Instead of taking the phone from her, she grabs her entire hand and holds it up to her ear. The close proximity made her heart beat just a tad bit faster.

"Hey Tay, how can I be of service?", Naya spoke, her eyes never leaving Heather's. Heather had to stop herself from staring at Naya's luscious lips that were not but less than a foot away.

"Of course, we're all here to have a good time." Heather noticed that Naya's line of sight was directed at her own lips. The one look added to the tingling sensation in her hand as she held her cell up to Naya's ear was beginning to be too much.

"Oh, don't worry, Taylor..." Naya uses her right hand play with the v-neck collar of Heather's shirt, her fingertip lightly brushing against pale skin. Heather inhales sharply. "...I'll make sure your fiance is well taken care of."

_Oh shit._

Heather couldn't help but feel like Naya was outright flirting with her. And it was causing major problems in certain areas. _It's the alcohol. Just don't drink so much and you'll be fine. _

"Ok, here she is. Bye Taylor." Naya drawled out. Naya pushed Heather's hand that cradled the phone back her own ear. Before completely breaking physical or eye contact to retreat back to her spot on the couch, Naya glided her index finger down Heather's arm. The blonde felt like her skin was on fire. Heather had to regulate her breathing before being able to speak again while watching Naya walk away.

_"Heather, you there?"_

Heather snapped back to conversation.

"Huh, yeah?"

_"Ok, I'm gonna let you have your fun, just be careful, okay?"_

"Ok, stop worrying. I'll be fine."

_"Ok babe. I love you and I miss you."_

"Ditto."

_"Love you, bye."_

"Bye."

Heather ended the call and deposited her phone back into her pocket. Then she slowly made her way back into the living area with the rest of her friends. She spotted Naya on one end of the leather couch, wine glass in hand. Their eyes met just as Naya was going to take a sip. Never breaking eye contact over the brim of the glass, Naya shoots her a wink. Heather knows she's in trouble.

_This is gonna be a long weekend._

* * *

><p>Naya didn't know why she was so brazen with her flirting. No wait, she knew exactly why she was so brazen... <em>one, two, three, four... <em>she counted off the empty glasses in her head. Alcohol. She knew better that to start drinking so early, so fast. She just couldn't help it. She wanted to feel numb for a bit so she wouldn't have to imagine being alone in the same suite, not but a few feet away from her love, and not be able to touch her. Yup, alcohol would do the trick.

The problem was, the alcohol wasn't doing it's job to keep Heather off of her mind. On the contrary, it was amplifying those thoughts. Thoughts of the blue-eyed blonde hovering above her, silky golden hair cascading over her face. Thoughts of long, slender fingers caressing her tanned skin while she...

"NAYA!" Lea called out from the wet bar.

Naya turned her head, trying desperately to keep the blush off of her cheeks before answering. "Yeah?"

"I... wants... cake!", she replied, words clearly slurred.

The entire room fell into fits of giggles as Naya rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>After a couple of more hours of drunken laughter and a few stumbles, the group decided to call it a night. They didn't want to get too hammered since they had planned on doing it all over again tomorrow night, only this time, they would be going to...<p>

"...The Bank, we're going to The Bank...", Jenna attempted to sing out as they were filing out of the suite towards their respective rooms.

"Sssshhh, peoples are sssleeepinnngg..." Lea whispered loudly. "Wait, why are we goin' to a bank? They are cloooooosed."

"Not_ a_ bank, Lea, _The_ Bank, you know, the club downstairs?" Dianna replied. After watching Lea struggle to comprehend, Dianna pulled her along. "Come on, you. Let's get you to bed.", the hazel-eye blonde said, having quit drinking two hours before.

Heather and Naya stood in the doorway, watching to make sure everyone made it to their suites in one piece without causing a major scene. Satisfied, they entered back into the foyer, meeting at the foot of the doors to their rooms which stood directly across the foyer from one another.

Naya turned and reached for her door but stopped as she heard Heather's voice ring through her ears.

"Naya?"

She slowly turned her body halfway to look at Heather to was completely facing her.

"Yes?"

"I...", Heather hesistated. Naya noticed.

_Please don't ask me what I think you're going to ask. I wouldn't be able to stop myself. _Naya almost pleaded with her eyes.

"I... I'm having a great time. Thank you for this.", Heather settled.

_ThankyouThankyouThankyou._

"Good, I'm glad. Now let's get some sleep.", she repsonded with a smile.

"Yeah, we're going to The Bank, we're going to The Bank...", Heather sang, mimicking Jenna as she turned to twist the doorknob to her room.

Naya couldn't help but laugh at Heather's dorkiness. She mirrored Heather and opened her own door.

"Hey Nay?"

_Oh shit._

"Hmmm?"

Both were now facing each other, one hand on the door.

"Goodnight.", Heather said.

"Goodnight, Hemo."

Heather smiled and shyly tucked her head before closing the door. Naya was left to stare at the painted wood, half hoping, half dreading that Heather would open it back up.

_Are you crazy? Get your ass to bed. You can't be standing here like a stalker waiting for her to come rushing out and bombard you with sweet lady kisses. It won't happen... ever again. You had your fun and now it's over. _

With that last thought, Naya sighed. She closed her door and went straight to her bed, not even bothering to wash her face or to undress. She just wanted peaceful oblivion.

Just as she landed with an thud, face first on her plush mattress, waiting for sleep to overtake her, she became oblivious to the fact that the door across the hall had in fact opened. She was oblivious to the fact that bare feet padded across cold tile towards her own door. She was oblivious to the fact that a pale hand rested on the doorknob.

But as soon as cold brass met warm skin, that same hand pulled away from it. The same bare feet quickly retreated back into the room. The same door shut quietly, without making a sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, 35 reviews. Y'all are awesome. I love hearing what you have to say. Don't be afraid to drop me a line.<strong>

**Next up... a trip to The Bank!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Alright, ladies. Listen up!"

Naya currently had everyone's attention as they were heading back up to their suites after dinner.

"We have exactly two hours to get ready. Whoever is late has to buy the first round of drinks. Got that?", Naya pointedly gave Lea a look that said, "Yeah, I'm talking to you."

"Hey, that's not fair. It takes a while for me to look this good. Some of us aren't blessed with natural beauty, Miss Rivera.", Lea replied while pulling out her key card to their suite.

"Quit trying to butter up the host, shorty. You're not getting out of paying.", Naya responded with a smirk on her face. The others snickered.

The elevator doors opened up. Lea sprinted out into the hallway towards her room.

"Wow…", Heather bumped shoulders with Naya to get her attention. "… She must think you're serious."

Naya smiled mischievously and with a raised eyebrow in Heather's direction, she answered, "Who says I'm not?"

The rest of the group looked questioningly at one another two seconds before the entire clan bolted down the hall.

"Come on, Jenna! Open the door! I so cannot afford to pay for anyone's drinks but my own tonight. Let's go!", Ashley ordered from over her roommate's shoulder.

"I got it!"

Naya chuckled to herself as she walked past the pair just as they were pushing each other inside.

Heather was fumbling with her purse, looking for the key frantically.

"Calm down, Hemo. Why are you rushing? This is your party. You don't have to worry about paying for anyone.", the brunette told the blonde as she met her at the door.

"I know, but based on how long it takes _you _to get ready, I'm trying to give you a head start.", she replied with a half smile.

Naya gave her an eye roll before shutting the hotel room door behind them.

"You ready for a fun time, Hemo?", Naya asked.

"Yeah, totally.", Heather answered, head hung low as she walked towards her room. Her voice wavered on the last word.

Naya noticed right away.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, it's just...", Heather's chin quivered.

"Heather?"

"I'm just so... frustrated." Heather turned to face Naya but stared at the floor. "The wedding and everything. It's just overwhelming, you know?" Heather's crying now, not yielding to the river of tears flowing from her blue eyes. Naya enveloped her into her arms and kissed her forehead.

"Shh, hey now, we are all here for you. This is your party. You shouldn't be crying your eyes out."

"I know, it's just that…I'm just so stressed out right now. He's going to be moving in and I don't know what it will be like… having him around… all the time."

"It's hard. Everyone knows that. But you shouldn't beat yourself up over it. Don't even think about it. Look, this is your party. This is your night. I say we celebrate. Let's party the tears away."

"You know what…", Heather wipes the stray tears from her eyes. "…let's do it. We're in frickin' Vegas! I'm not married, yet. Let's party, Nay-Nay."

"Yeah, that's my girl.", Naya replied, squeezing Heather's hand that she didn't realize she had grabbed a hold of. "Well, let's get to it then. We have to get all dolled up.", Naya said with a huge smile on her face.

"But first, we need to bathe." Heather chuckles.

"Race you!", Naya yelled before darting to her own room. Heather followed suit into hers.

* * *

><p>"Nay? Can you come in here for a sec?" Naya heard Heather yell from her room.<p>

"Yeah, hang on.", she replied as she was applying the last bit of mascara. The brunette gave herself a once over in the mirror. She chose to wear a strapless, cherry red mini-dress and red stilettos. Her jet black hair was down, with slight curls around the ends.

"I wanna know what you think of this…wait… no, never mind!"

"What? Why not anymore?" Naya asked, clearly perplexed as she stepped into the foyer.

Heather cracked open the door to peek at the brunette standing on the other side of the door. "Cause I want it to be a surprise."

"Whatever. I beat you anyway. Hurry up. And what's with the mystery outfit? Is it something naughty?" Naya said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You'll see." Heather winked before shutting the door.

That one wink alone sent a shudder through Naya. There was some excitement and dread leading into the night. Naya wanted to make sure Heather had a great time, but wasn't sure how well she would be able to keep up without exploding from all the tension. Naya stood there, wringing her hands together. She was starting to get nervous.

Naya knew this would probably be the last night for them to hang out like they had always done. Once she was married, there was no way they'd ever share any club-hopping nights of year's past. He would have her attention. He would have her time.

For the moment, Heather was all hers. Naya vowed to make this party special for Heather, without any sorrow, just pure fun.

Naya's phone buzzes in her hand.

"Hemo, c'mon, the others are waiting. I just received a text from Lea and I quote: "_Hurry the fuck up. I wants to get my drink on!_"

Then Naya hears the doorknob turn as she leans against the frame of her own door, having forgotten about the "surprise." She was pretending to be annoyed by looking down at her non-existent watch when Heather slowly steps out into the foyer.

Naya looked up from her wrist then let her hand drop as well as her jaw. Heather stood there with one hand on the door handle and the other on her hip. She was wearing a black tight mini dress with straps that tied behind her neck. Her black suede high heeled boots came up just below her knees. Her hair was steamed straight, cascading well below her shoulders. Her mascara and eyeshadow were thick and dark which brought out the brightness of her blue eyes.

"Well?" Heather asked.

"You look hot." Naya blurted then tried to save herself, "I mean, are you hot? It's hot in here, don't you think?" _Good one, dumbass._

"Nay-Nay, I saw you drooling, it's okay.", she said as she walked forward and towards the main door. Heather stopped as she realized that Naya wasn't following. She turned around.

"You coming?" with one eyebrow raised.

Naya fumbled with her purse, even dropping it before bending over to pick it back up. She then hastily made her way to catch up to her best friend. Heather looped her arm through Naya's and they walked down the corridor to meet the rest of the group.

"Well, lookie here. Looks like Naya will be buying the first round!", Lea states proudly.

Naya forms a thin line with her lips before slowly turning to look at Heather on her left.

"This is your fault. Just so you know.", Naya joked before shaking her head as they proceeded to walk to the elevator.

"I know, I know. Sorry."

Naya's stomach tumbled as she felt cool breath tickling her ear. Heather had leaned into whisper, "I'll make it up to you."

With wide eyes, Naya stared blankly ahead.

_Oh shit. This girl is going to be the death of me._

Naya numbly loaded herself onto the elevator with the other girls, all of them in strapping heels and short skirts.

"It's party time, bitches!", Ashley called out, followed by some hoots and hollering. Naya just stood there, trying to calm herself down.

* * *

><p>The music was pumping throughout the club. Naya was able to secure them a VIP area. The decor in the club was chic and classy. Black and gold lined the walls and the stairs leading up to their section.<p>

As arranged, Naya bought the first round of drinks. She did, however, arrange to cover the group's tab for the entire night as well.

After a humorous toast from Ashley, Naya was reluctantly pulled out onto the dance floor by her blonde roommate. Naya made sure to keep a respectable distance between them by avoiding any physical contact.

_Just keep your hands to yourself, Hemo, and we won't have a problem._

Naya thought she was in the clear through the last half of the song that was currently playing, carefully avoiding looking directly into blue eyes. That was until she felt a firm hand on her hip that tugged her closer. She looked up and saw a pout form on Heather's face.

"You're too far away.", Heather stated as she met her halfway.

"I, um…", Naya stuttered, trying to find a way out of this particular situation. "…I think I want another drink. You coming with or you staying out here?" Naya backed away, waiting for the other girl to respond.

"I'm good.", Heather replied.

"Ok, I'll be back in a bit."

Naya had no intentions of going back out there. Not until she had a little bit more liquid courage in her system, at least. She knew, however, that it might be a bad idea to drink too much, too quickly. The more alcohol she drank, the less timid she became around Heather. She climbed the steps that led to their booth. She sat down, crossing her legs, and adjusting her skirt.

_Fuck it._

Naya waved the waitress over to order herself three shots of tequila. While waiting for her order, she glanced around the club, looking for the rest of her crew. She spotted Ashley, Jenna and Lea making their way down the stairs towards the lower tier. Dianna and two of the dancers were overlooking the glass-encased dance floor, drinks in hand. Heather, of course, was right where she left her, moving in time with the blaring beats, only this time, their other two dancer friends joined her.

The waitress returns with Naya's drink order. Just as she was about to take the first shot, Dianna sits down next to her on the black velvet couch.

"Wow, all these for you? You avoiding something or trying to forget about someone?", Dianna asks, pointing at Naya's glasses.

"Shut up, Di."

"Ouch, defensive much? Just a question. But by the sound of that response, I'd say both."

_Am I that obvious?_

"Just don't over-do it, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt." With that, Dianna stood and walked back over to her original spot.

_How does she know everything? Ugh. _

Naya downed her first glass. Her face contorted as the liquid coated the back of her throat. _Don't want to see me get hurt? Too late for that shit. _She quickly followed it with the second shot. _Over-do it, my ass. _Then came the third glass. _Shit, that burns. _

It felt like Naya's body was being controlled at this point. She's not sure what made her stand up and walk to the railing. She's not sure what made her do the one thing she didn't need to be doing right now. But here she is, staring down onto the dance floor, immediately spotting the golden head of hair that belonged to the one person she couldn't live without.

Watching Heather gyrate within the sea of bodies was becoming harder and harder for Naya to ignore. She couldn't help but stare at the fluid movements that the blonde was producing. She wanted so badly to be in the middle of the dance floor, moving her body in sync with the dancer's. She wanted to feel her body heat radiate through the thin layer of fabric that was currently obscuring her amazing body. Naya closes her eyes. _I need to find a distraction. This is too much._

Naya tore her eyes away from the dancing blonde to search for someone, anyone, that could help her get through the evening. She knew if she kept drinking, she wouldn't be able to trust herself to not act on impulses. From her vantage point, she spots another blonde down on the middle tier of the club. The girl was an obvious choice as she blew Naya a kiss in her hand and followed it with a small wave.

_I guess she'll have to do._

Naya gives her a quick motion with her head, signaling her to meet her at the golden staircase. The girl smiles from across the room and proceeds to that direction. Both girls meet at the bottom of the stairs. The girl was a lot prettier than she had anticipated. Long blond hair, side swept bangs, beautiful smile, gorgeous blue eyes, perfectly tanned skin. Definitely a looker in Naya's eyes.

"Hi there.", the blonde speaks first, extending her hand. "I'm Britney."

_You have got to be fucking kidding me._

After the initial shock, Naya responds. "Hi Britney, I'm...Marie." Naya chose to use her middle name. She shook her hand with a smile.

"Well, Marie. Would you like to dance?"

Naya accepted the invitation and was led down the final set of stairs towards the dance floor. She subconsciously glanced around, hoping she wouldn't bump into another certain blonde. When the coast was clear, she followed Britney's lead and began to move her body.

After a few songs, the shorter blonde offered to buy Naya a drink. She accepted, as she felt the need to get a little bit more courageous. For the next half hour, they alternated from downing a shot or two to dancing with their bodies merging with less and less space between them each time.

_Man, this girl is nowhere near the dancer that Hea… Stop it. Don't think about her._

By this time, Naya was well on her way to well beyond tipsy. She noticed that Britney's hands had been roaming a little dangerously below her waist. It felt good, but wrong at the same time. Just as she was about to excuse herself, she felt a familiar set of hands on her shoulders.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you.", Heather said, loud enough for the other blonde to hear.

"Um, Marie, who is this?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Beth, Marie's best friend." Naya turned to look at Heather, smiling at how quickly she caught on to the charade. "I kinda need to steal her away for a bit. Hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all.", Britney turned from Heather to Naya. "You know where to find me." and with that, she turned and walked away.

"Heather, why did you do that? I was clearly getting my mack on."

"Um, no _Marie_, you were clearly becoming drunk and uncomfortable. That skank was groping you."

"She was not. She was just…"

"Groping you. I saw her the whole time. She was trying to get you drunk so she could fondle you. Now come on."

"Where are we going?"

Heather didn't reply. She just entwined her long slender fingers with Naya's shorter ones and tugged her along. They climbed the steps and were heading back to their VIP booth.

Once there, Heather gently sat Naya down onto the black couch. She handed her a glass while she grabbed her own.

"I had the waitress bring them over before I came to rescue you."

"Who says I needed rescuing?"

"Please, you wouldn't have given that bimbo your middle name if you knew you weren't going to be into her. What was her name anyway? Not that it matters anymore."

"Britney. Her name was Britney."

Heather eyed her before releasing a hearty laugh. "No fucking way!"

"Yes, way. And shut up, she was cute."

"I'm cuter. Plus I could tell, she was a horrible dancer."

"She was not. She was dancing … well… she was dancing quite well."

"Better than me?"

"Maybe.", Naya teased.

"Hmm, we'll just have to see about that."

Heather picked up another glass, threw it back before slamming it down on the table. She stood up slowly. Then she proceeded to move her body, sensually, all while Naya sits there, just staring.

Heather began to sway her hips, rolling them in motion. It took Naya a minute to realize that Heather was, in fact, starting to give her a lap dance. Naya watched, enthralled in the sensual movements, while downing another shot. It was amazing how turned on one could get just by watching someone else dance. Not just anyone, though. _The_ Heather Morris.

Heather kept her eyes on Naya as she moved closer, like a predator stalking its prey. She moved herself within a foot of the brunette then turned around, giving Naya an up-close-and-personal view of her backside. It took all Naya had not to reach out and grab hold of those hips.

Another shot down.

Heather turned around and lifted Naya's hand, pulling her to a standing position. She maneuvered them towards the railing. Naya felt herself being pressed up against it. Then her breath hiked in her throat as Heather began to grind her body into her. Naya held a death grip on the railing behind her, fearful that her hands would have minds of their own if they weren't otherwise engaged.

Heather let her thigh get dangerously close to Naya's source of heat.

_Oh God, does she know what she's doing to me?_

Suddenly, Heather's line of sight switched from Naya's body to another direction behind her shoulder. Naya saw her wink and wave.

_Who is she waving at?_

Naya turned her head and saw Britney, on the second tier, watching the dance happening upstairs, pout firmly on her face.

_Oh shit, she's straight up trying to make her jealous._

Naya's attention was brought back to the other blonde in front of her as she felt fingertips glide up her thighs. She had to look down as Heather was crouched low, working her way up, staring intently into her dark orbs.

_Oh fuck._

Heather placed both hands on Naya's waist and tugged her away from the railing. They fell into a rhythm, swaying to the music. The space between them diminished as bodies pressed flush against one another. Naya's heart was pounding in her chest, in sync with the booming bass in the club.

At this point, she couldn't help what her hands were doing as they began to move across Heather's body. Then she felt it. Heather's strong thigh was pressing firmly against the apex of her legs. She couldn't contain the moan that escaped the back of her throat.

She looked into Heather's eyes and saw a dark blue shade while she sported a sly smirk.

_Oh yeah, you tease? Two can play that game._

Naya turned Heather around so that her back was pressed up against her chest. Naya rolled her pelvis against Heather's backside while her hands roamed from her thighs to her abs, each time, creeping higher and higher.

Naya deliberately began breathing into Heather's ear. Heather turned her face towards Naya's, while slightly turning her body with Naya's arms still wrapped around her. They gazed into each other's half-lidded eyes. Naya felt the anticipation building. She knew what was about to happen. Heather smiled slowly before moving her head in. Naya went to meet her halfway. Their lips were centimeters away from touching. Just a little bit more...

"Heather, Naya!"

They both sprang apart at the familiar voice.

Ashley was standing there, arms crossed.

"Take that shit upstairs before someone sees you." With that order, she turns on her heel to head back to the party.

Naya and Heather face one another again, both breathing heavily, mouths slightly agape.

"Are you drunk?", Naya asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Are you?", Heather breathed out.

Naya nodded. "We should…", Naya started, pointing up towards the ceiling.

"Yeah."

Naya linked her fingers with Heather's, pulling her along. Drunk, on both alcohol and adrenaline from the passionate dance, the two girls carefully made their way down the steps and stumbled out of the club towards the elevators.

* * *

><p><strong>Will they or won't they? Ha! <strong>

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Y'all are awesome. And thanks again to everyone who was favorited this story. I'm feeling the love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick note:**

**First, thank you all for the wonderful feedback. I love reading what y'all have to say, whether it's good or bad. Keep it up. **

**Also, to DismantleMe, you asked if Ashley knew all along. I tried to drop a small hint that she might be aware of the situation when she chose not to room with Heather at the hotel and pretty much offered that privilege up to Naya, with a wink no less. ;-). **

**I was going to wait until Monday to post this, but with the amount of reviews I received, it encouraged me to finish and post this chapter sooner. Thank y'all and happy reading.**

**As for me, my girlfriend says it's time for bed. Bye!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_"DING"_

The elevator doors on the ground floor to the Bellagio glide open at 1:32am, allowing two guests to cross through before closing behind them. The shorter brunette ushers the taller blonde towards the far corner, positioning her to lean against it with her back. She releases her hold on the blonde's waist but lets her hands hover, making sure she doesn't topple over. The taller girl gives her a lazy smile, signaling that she was okay to stand alone. The brunette backs away slowly before half-turning towards the control panel.

Before facing the numbered buttons, she looks towards the other occupant, who is unabashedly leering at her from head to toe while biting on her lower lip. She can see the look of pure lust escaping those heavy lidded blue eyes. The gaze is intense, so much so that the brown-eyed girl has to look away, turning her attention to the task of selecting their floor number. Her finger on her right hand hovers just above the appropriate number.

"_Shit, she's eye-sexing me right now. She looks so hot. What's the floor number again? Don't turn around… you won't be able to make it to the room with her looking at you like that."_

Naya avoided the lustful stare that Heather was throwing her way. If she gave in and saw that look again, she would end up ravishing the blonde right then and there, security cameras be damned.

"_What? No, no, nonononono, this is not happening. I can't be thinking these things. You're drunk, you're horny, just stop thinking about her. We can't do this. Just… no. Just push the fucking button, Naya!"_

She closed her eyes, hoping that would help to rid her mind of the dirty thoughts that were invading her intoxicated mind. Occupied with the internal struggle, Naya didn't notice a hand reach for her own near the numbered circle. It wasn't until that hand closed around her own that she felt a jolt of electricity course through her arm and continued through the rest of her body. She eyed the joined hands, her index finger still jutting out, as she felt them move an inch towards the button. With more pressure from the other hand, the button was finally pressed.

As the elevator began to lift, Naya's stomach dropped. She didn't want to follow the length of the pale arm that was still adjoined with her own. She didn't want to allow her eyes to travel along perfect skin that became obstructed by fabric near the neckline. She certainly didn't want her eyes to continue up that tantalizing neck, then past the jawline, to those luscious lips that were parted slightly. She was in trouble now because the one thing she wanted to avoid was now happening. Her eyes made their way further up to meet those damn exotic eyes.

"_Oh fuck."_

The body before her began to move forward which caused Naya to move a step back. Another step forward, another step back until there was nowhere else to go. Her back touched the cold paneling of the elevator wall. Those damn eyes just flicked down to her own lips. Naya swallowed hard.

Her hand was brought to rest on Heather's own waist, while she felt Heather's right come to rest on her hip. Heather took one more step until her entire bottom half gently pressed up against Naya's. The brunette clutched the hand rail with her left hand, hanging on for dear life. Her breathing sped up, her heart pounded in her chest.

"_No, no. We can't do this. She's engaged, for fuck's sake. No, this is wrong. Please stop."_

Heather continued to stare at Naya's lips as she slowly moved down and forward.

"_Oh God. Please no, we can't. I won't be able to stop if she kisses me. Help me!"_

The blonde's forehead touched Naya's as she brushes her nose against hers. Naya can see that sly smile Heather wears right before she's about to go in for the kiss. She can feel Heather's breath ghost over her lips. Her eyes close on instinct while her right hand involuntarily squeezes the waist it is currently resting on. She holds her breath, knowing those lips are about to meet hers. She begins to feel the tingly sparks before they even touch, they are so close_**. **"Oh fuck."_

_"DING"_

The elevator comes to a halt, which causes both of them to sway, trying to regain balance. The doors slide open allowing Naya the opportunity to escape the clutches of the blonde. She feels light headed a bit and tries to compose herself. They still have to get across the corridor.

"Come on, Hemo. You don't wanna get stuck in there.", Naya said, attempting to sound calm.

Heather is pouting, clearly upset that they were interrupted yet again. Naya, however, is relieved.

She loops her arm through Heather's so they can hold each other up while they attempt to make their way to the suite. She hears the blonde giggle at nothing in particular. This made Naya chuckle. First she was pouting, and now here she is giggling to herself. Naya's amusement didn't last long as it hit her.

"_She's so wasted right now. I gotta get her in bed. TO BED! No bed. I have to put her in bed. FUCK. Stop thinking about beds! Just put her to sleep and get the fuck out of that room."_

Naya was chastising herself for those thoughts. She didn't want anything to happen. They were both drunk. Heather is about to be married. There is no way that she was going to let things escalate any further. It would be wrong. Those days are over. Those days will never repeat themselves ever again.

With her mind made up, she pulled her key card out from inside her bra and slid it through the lock. She pushed the door open, holding it to allow the taller girl to pass through before she stepped in and shut the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Heather feels herself wobble in the foyer. She curses at herself for choosing to wear these high-heeled boots. She feels her head trying to catch up to her eyes.<p>

_"Stupid Patron."_

She perches herself along the wall in the foyer, inching towards the bedroom, any bedroom, it didn't matter which. She waits for Naya to lead the way as she finds it hopeless. Heather turns her head as slowly as possible so not to catch herself unbalanced. She spots Naya fumbling with the strap of her shoe, other shoe. Heather's not sure what happened to the left heel. Or is it the right? She doesn't even notice her yank off the remaining shoe even thought she is looking directly at her.

"Hemo, stop staring at my tits, please."

"What? Noooooo, I wasn't…. ogling your nice boobies."

"Uh huh, come on. Let's get you out of that dress…"

Heather half smiles, eyes narrowing in a flirty gaze.

"…And into pajamas."

Heather pouts. "You're mean."

She feels Naya's arm around her waist and leading her to what she assumes is her bedroom. She kinda feels like she's floating on water as they make their way inside. The room doesn't feel like it's stationary. Then she feels the backs of her legs hit something soft.

"You. Sit.", Naya orders as she nudges her on the shoulders.

She does as she's told. She feels the mattress underneath her. Her eyes feel so heavy. She struggles to keep them open so she can monitor what Naya is doing. She feels one leg lift off of the floor as a boot is being tugged off. Then she sees Naya reach for the other boot. Heather places a hand on Naya's left wrist, halting her as she leans forward. Naya doesn't meet her eyes.

"You're so pretty.", Heather discloses out loud.

"Lift your leg up."

Naya didn't lift her eyes from the boot, however. She moved her hand from under Heather's touch as she leaned back to tug on the remaining black boot, almost falling over in the process. Heather feels her feet breathe, finally able to rest bare feet on the plush carpet below her. She wiggles her toes.

She blinks slowly, eyeing her friend. _"She's so hot. I wish Tay was as hot as Nay."_ Heather laughs. _"That rhymededed. Rhymed."_

Naya continued to rummage through Heather's suitcase.

"What arrre yoooou doing, Nay-Nay?"

"Finding you some night clothes."

"But I don't wanna put on clothes. I wanna take these off." She pulls her heavy arms behind her back, searching for the zipper.

"Hold on, I'll help you, just let me find you a tank."

"I won't need a tank. I can just ssssstrip for you."

"No, you can sit there till I come help you, okay?"

"But I wanna get naked." Heather's eyes closed as her hand reached up to rub the front side of her neck. She opens her eyes again as Naya returns to her, setting a pair of shorts down next to her. Heather's heavy eyes involuntarily close once more. She's so tired.

_"Gotta stay awake. We're gonna get naked. Yummy."_

She slowly opens her eyes again. Instead of staring at a flash of red moving around the room, she's looking up at the ceiling. She had apparently fallen backwards onto the softness of the mattress without realizing it. She looked down at her body, still in her dress, but Naya was nowhere to be seen.

"Nay, where'd you go?"

"I'm right here, babe.", Naya said quietly as she walked back into the room, now dressed in a pair of boy shorts and a black tank top. She was carrying a white garment in her left hand.

_"She called me babe."_ Heather unleashes a toothy grin.

Naya met her at the foot of the bed, holding out her right hand. "Come on, up."

Heather felt like her arm weighed thirty pounds. Naya had to meet her halfway in order to grab hold and yank her to a sitting position.

"Can you stand? We have to get this dress off."

"No fair, I didn't get to see you take off yours. I've been wanting to see that all night."

"Turn a bit for me."

"Are you even listening to me, Naya?"

Heather heard the zipper to the dress being pulled as the garment loosened. Naya unhooked the strap from behind her neck. Then it began to lower slowly just below her chest.

"I'm gonna pull the top over your head, k?"

Heather wasn't really registering what Naya was saying because she's in close proximity. The dance from earlier had really worked her up. She felt her head slip through the collared opening of the tank. Naya bundled the tank to allow Heather's arms to snake through. Heather felt the hem of the tank being yanked down to meet the dress below. Naya's hand slipped behind her neck, underneath her hair. Heather tried to catch Naya's eyes which were fixated on the task of brushing out the hair that was tucked inside the top.

Heather's gaze moved down to Naya's lips. "Did she just lick them?", Heather blinked again slowly, trying read Naya's mind but failing miserably.

Naya began to push the rest of the dress over her hips and allowed it fall at her ankles revealing black lace panties. The brunette bent to the side slight to grab the pair of shorts waiting on the bed. She did her best to figure out the front from the back side, paying a little too much attention to the shorts and nothing else. Naya squatted down to hold the shorts open so Heather could step through.

Heather swayed a bit when she lifted her right leg so she placed her hands on Naya's shoulders to help steady her. "Ok, now the other one.", Naya instructed after clearning her throat. Heather lifted her left leg allowing Naya to guide the opening over her foot. Heather looked down at Naya, seeing that her head was incredibly close to where she needed her to be. She moved her right hand from her shoulder to land on the back on Naya's head.

Naya raised herself achingly slow off of the floor while simultaneously bring the shorts up with her. The backs of her fingers tickled her thighs from inside the elastic band of the shorts. Heather couldn't stand it any longer. This was pure torture. As Naya came to stand completely upright, Heather attempted to meet her halfway, going in for the kill. She closed her eyes, ready to crash her lips against the ones she's been staring at all night. At the point where she should have felt tender lips, she felt air and the sting of the waist band from her shorts. She opened her eyes to search for Naya but she was no longer in front of her. Her head turned to find her turning down the comforter.

_"Ugh! So frustrating!"_

"Come on, Hemo, get in bed."

"No."

"Heather, come on. It's time for bed."

"No, I don't wanna ssssleep."

"Oh yeah, is that why I found you passed out when I went to go change? Now come on."

"I'm just so… frustrated.", Heather huffed and she waddled her way to the side of the bed, shoulders sagging.

"Well, that should wear off in the morning."

"But, it's not morning yet.", Heather was in front of Naya now, running a finger down the middle of Naya's chest to her belly button. Heather thought she felt her abs twitch. "We can still…"

"You need sleep.", Naya replied, placing her hands on her shoulders to turn her around, facing the bed. "Get on the bed."

"You're no fun."

"I'm doing you a favor here, sweetie. Now shut up and go to sleep."

Heather was now laying on her back while Naya pulled the blanket up to her neck. After tucking her in, Heather saw Naya turn and walk away, making her way towards the bedroom door. With her hand on the handle, Heather spoke.

"But, I want you."

Naya stopped abruptly, midway through closing the door but not once looking back.

"Go to sleep, Heather. I'll see you in the morning."

And with the click of the door, Heather was left alone in the dark. "Got me all worked up and then just put me to sleep. That's so not fair."

The room was spinning so Heather closed her eyes once more. They felt so heavy that she couldn't open them to glance at the clock next to her. She gave up trying to figure out what time it was. She was left to suffer through the pulsating ache that began on the dance floor.

"Sooooo. Not. Fair."

* * *

><p>Heather opens her eyes to the same darkness she was left alone with. Her head was still swimming. She continued to feel the dull ache of arousal in the pit of her stomach.<p>

"No way I'm going to sleep like this."

She knew there was a simple answer just across the hall. She peeled the comforter away from her body. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pushed herself off the bed. She walked to the door. Once opened, she tiptoed across the foyer to the opposite door.

She lightly tapped the wood. No answer. She then turned the knob and opened it to find darkness. She could make out a body sleeping peacefully under the blanket. She used the little light that was peeking through the curtains as a guide.

She made it to the other side of the bed, facing Naya's clothed back. Heather delicately climbed under the covers and scooted closer. She slid her arm underneath Naya's and spooned her from behind, relishing in the warmth. Once their bodies were flush against one another, Heather used her free hand to brush black strands of hair away from the neck that was less than a foot away from her face.

No movement.

She began to place butterfly kisses along the smooth neck working her way up to the hairline. With more confidence, she parted her mouth slightly to be able to taste the skin below it. Her hand under Naya's arm began to caress taut skin, drawing circles under fingertips.

She continued her gentle assault on the back of her neck when she felt it shift a little against her lips. She stopped. The movement stopped as well. She resumed the kissing and this time she heard a tiny whimper. Feeling bold, she darted out her tongue to give a small lick.

This time she heard it… a small moan, only now, the entire body arched into her slightly. She felt Naya's arm reach back and tangle itself into her blonde locks. She arched further into her body as Heather pressed further, meeting her halfway.

Naya's moans were more audible now and her breaths were coming out in louder huffs. Her body began to turn towards the front side of her own. Her head turns further, eyes still closed. Heather continues to leave open- mouthed kisses along Naya's neck until she comes face to face with the dark-haired girl, barely able to make out her eyes that were now staring back at her. She saw perfectly shaped eyebrows crease.

"Heather?... What… what are you doing, baby? Go back to sleep."

"I tried. I can't sleep."

Heather resumes kissing along her jawline which forces Naya's body to completely face Heather's. The blonde nudged a leg between Naya's and used her right hand to run it along her thigh before pulling it up to wrap around her back. She could feel Naya's left hand slide over her tank clad back. Heather runs her own hand underneath the fabric of Naya's top, desperate to touch more flawless skin.

"Heather, babe, we're still drunk. We can't do this." She managed to say in lazy fashion.

"Yes, we can. Yes, we are. I've wanted you all night." Heather licked up the length of Naya's neck to come face to face with the girl she had been lusting after. "You know you want me."

"No. You're getting married. We can't. What about Taylor?"

"He doesn't have to know."

"No, we can't do this. Go back to your room." Naya failed at trying to push Heather away from her.

"Please, Naya. I need you. I need you so bad."

Heather felt Naya's hips buck forward, seemingly searching for sweet friction.

"But…"

"Please…", Heather moved her mouth to place it next to Naya's ear, letting her lips ghost over it. Then she whispered, "…I want you...inside me."

Before Heather had time to think about how turned on she got just by uttering those words, she felt Naya's lips crash into her own. Mouths moved against each other, tongues requested entrance, hands pawed at the barriers between their bodies. It was hard for Heather to decipher one moan from another. Both seemed to swallow them as their tongues wrestled one another.

They broke away from the smoldering kiss long enough to shed their tank tops and toss them across the room. Their shorts soon followed, landing in a heap on the floor. Their swollen lips collided once more just as naked limbs tangled. Their bodies rolled as they battled to take the lead.

Heather wanted this. She wanted to feel Naya beneath her. She wanted to feel Naya above her. She just wanted to feel. She's been numb for way too long. From what she could remember, the times that they did share a bed, she always felt… alive. She couldn't tell anyone else that though.

She felt Naya take over and as much as she tried to fight it, Heather gave in. She needed this. And just like all the other times that she could remember, Naya never disappointed. She allowed Naya to worship her body like only she knew how. She watched as her best friend took her to heights that no one ever has. The pleasure she was feeling was intoxicating. She wanted this.

Heather barely had time to register that she was on the verge of crumbling. Naya was that good. Just a little bit more, a little bit longer, and there it is. She tumbles over the edge, crying out Naya's name. She sees a smile of relief grace Naya's face just before she collapses on top of her.

They both try to regulate their breathing while feeling each other's heart pound against their chests. Heather is coming down from her high just as her ear picks up on something.

"Iloveyou."

Heather thought she heard her correctly, but with the way Naya mumbled against her shoulder, she wasn't sure.

"What?"

There was a pause.

"I said I want you."

Heather rolled them over so that she hovered above her. "Yes, ma'am."

Now it was Heather's turn to return the glorious favor. She spent the next hour giving her exactly what she asked for.

Soon, both girls were utterly spent. Exhaustion took over. The last thing Heather remembered was being wrapped up in Naya's arms before succumbing to slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**As a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story (83 reviews so far, wow), and to everyone who has favorited/subscribed to this fic, I decided not to make y'all wait for the next update. Thank you so much for reading.**

**So here it is: The Morning After.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Heather wakes up. She turns her head to the right, looking for the brunette that she remembered falling asleep with, naked bodies intertwined. Instead of finding a ball of brown locks of hair splayed on the pillow next to her, she found only the fabric of the pillow case. She pulls back the comforter and again, nothing. Heather looked around the room for any signs of her best friend. All she saw was the brightness of the clock that read 7:45am.

Heather looks down at herself. She's wearing her sleep tank and boy shorts. The same ones that were supposed to be scattered on the floor of Naya's room.

"_What the hell?" _

Heather is fully awake now. _"Something's not right. Naya's bed was against the other wall."_ She inspects the room. _"Wait a minute… this is my room. Why am I in my room?"_

This thought gave Heather the strength to get up and check the other room in the suite to see if Naya was there. She opened the door to her bedroom and looked across the foyer to the door leading to the other bedroom. Listening for any sound of movement in the rest of the suite, but finding none, she tiptoed towards the other room's door and placed her hand on the knob.

She twists the doorknob, silently pushing the door open. She peers into the room and spots a lump in the bed. The lump stirs and the blanket falls away from the head of the bed. This reveals a very asleep brunette, and from what she could tell, fully clothed in the same sleepwear she thought she tore off last night. Heather releases a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

Heather gently closes the door behind her and walks back into her room towards the bed. She drops herself down onto it. The blonde gently laid herself back down onto her own pillow, desperately trying to remember something that wasn't real. It felt real, but after inspecting the rooms, there was only one logical thought.

"_I was dreaming. But, it felt so real."_

She then closes her eyes, trying to replay the dream before it's time to get up and face the world. _"It was just a dream."_

* * *

><p>Naya hears a knock on the suite door and makes her way to it. She opens it to find room service waiting with a large cart full of steaming plates. She motions the young man in. He makes sure everything on the tray is in order before stepping back with a smile. Naya reaches into her purse that was sitting next to the door and pulls out a tip. He flashes a toothy grin before replying with a 'Thank you', then retreating out of the suite.<p>

Naya pushes the cart further into the suite towards the leather couch. Naya realized she didn't drink enough last night to be repulsed by breakfast and she's hoping Heather wouldn't be either. Naya made her way towards Heather's bedroom. _"It's time to wake the girl up_." She knocks and listens. No answer. She knocks again, only now, twisting the knob at the same time.

"Heeeemmmmmooooo... It's time to wake up."

The brunette caught a glimpse of the blonde sleeping peacefully with an arm draped over her eyes. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she moved closer.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head... Wake up." Nothing. No movement. "Come on, Hemo, wake up." Naya reached for the comforter to pull it away from Heather. "Wake up, I got us breakf-"

Naya's eyes widened as they followed the length of Heather's other arm down to her hand where it was hiding beneath her shorts. After the initial shock wore off, her eyebrow arched upward. "_Hmmmm, she's never liked doing that."_ Then she heard it. It made her stomach flip. A moan. Figuring that it might come across as a little pervy if she was caught staring, she cleared her throat loud enough to be heard.

She spotted an open eye underneath the pale forearm, signaling the blonde was no longer asleep.

"Naya? What… time is it?"

"Breakfast time. And um, you might want to wash up before coming…," Naya smirks. "… I mean, heading out into the living room." Naya winked.

Heather lifted her head a little to look down her own body and immediately retracted her hand. Not fully awake and aware of how to form sentences yet, Heather starts to babble. "Umm, I, uh, just, dream was... breakfast?"

Naya watches her struggle out of bed, adjusting her hair, clearly embarrassed. "Yeah, it just got here. Get dressed." Naya walks into Heather's bathroom to give Heather some privacy. Really, it's more of the fact that she may not be able to control her eyes. Naya can hear movement throughout the room while she washes her hands.

"Naya?" Heather calls out from inside the bedroom.

She turns off the water and begins to dry her hands, looking at herself in the mirror. "Yeah?"

"Did... did we... do... anything... last night?"

Naya knows exactly what she's asking. She finishes with the towel and sets it on the counter near the sink. She reaches up with her right hand and pulls down the collar of her shirt to reveal a passion mark on the swell of her right breast. With her left hand, she moves it up towards her neck. She pushes the hair off of her neck behind her left ear. She turns her body to look through the mirror and another love bite is at the base of her neck. She traces the outline of the bruise with her fingertip before letting her hair back down and rearranging her shirt.

After taking a deep breath, she walks out of the bathroom. She finds Heather sitting on the edge of her bed, fully clothed, with her hair pinned up. Naya leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest. She eyes Heather who was waiting patiently, or rather impatiently after she noticed her right leg bouncing up and down slightly.

"Well? Did we?" Heather asked, not looking away.

Naya breaks into a small grin before answering.

"No, we didn't do anything."_ "If she doesn't remember, then she doesn't have to know." _

Naya narrowed her eyes a bit, curious as to what she had just seen before her. "_Wait, what's with that face? Is that... disappointment?" _

"Oh.", was all Heather said as she lowered her head.

"But...," Naya pushed herself off of the frame and walked towards the bedroom doorway. Heather lifted her head to look at Naya once more waiting for her to continue. "...that must have been some dream you had last night." She shoots Heather a smirk. "Now come on, blushface, breakfast is getting cold." She calls out before exiting the bedroom.

As she walks towards the tray full of food waiting to be eaten, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She desperately tries to clear her mind of the intense memories of last night. She knew once it happened, she couldn't let Heather wake up in her bed. Getting her back into her own bed was easy. Getting her dressed again was the hard part. _"She never has to know."_

* * *

><p>"You better not have fallen back asleep!"<p>

Heather hears Naya yelling at her from the living room. The blonde took her time to get freshened up. She needed that time to rid herself of the torturous images that her dream was providing. She did not want to go out there looking flushed. She had already embarrassed herself enough.

"I'm coming!" _Shit. _"I mean, I'll be there in a minute!"

She could hear Naya chuckle_. "So much for not embarrassing myself."_

She finally left her bedroom and followed her nose towards the smell of eggs and pancakes. Naya is sitting here, flipping through channels. Heather noticed that she had not started to eat yet. She sat herself down next to the brunette. Naya turned her head towards her and gave a small smile.

"It's about time, Morris. I'm starving. There's some aspirin if you need it."

"Thanks. And you didn't have to wait for me. You could have dug in." Heather replied while picking up her glass of orange juice to take a sip.

"I always wait for you."

Heather paused just as the glass reached her lips. Her eyes moved to her left, trying to casually glance at the shorter girl before proceeding to take a full swig of juice to mask the gulp of shame as she processed that statement.

Each began to spoon food onto their respective plates. They began to eat in comfortable silence. Then the silence was broken when Naya spoke with a mouthful of hashbrowns.

"Dude, did you see Dianna last night? She was so plastered!" Naya swallowed her portion. "She fell on her ass so many times." Laughter filled the room.

Heather's heart melted at the sound. She hadn't heard it in a really long time. "You should have seen Lea. She was worse."

They both fell back into a familiar rhythm, talking about nothing, and laughing about everything. It was so refreshing for Heather. She missed her best friend. And this moment only made her realize exactly how much.

* * *

><p>Naya attempted to relax in her First Class seat on the plane ride back to civilization. Sure, it was only set to be about an hour, but she would try to relish the hour of oblivion before facing reality once more. She could hear the rest of the group chatting away, relaying stories of last night. She tried not to think about her own night. It was eventful for sure, but painful at the same time. She decided to put her headphones on and listen to some Adele.<p>

Two songs in, she felt her left ear bud being yanked out. Turning to find out who wanted their arm to be amputated, Naya ended up coming face to face with Ashley.

"Hey."

"Yes?" Naya replied with a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

"So."

"Soooooo…"

"So did you have a fun time last night?"

"Shut up, Ash."

"I take that as a yes.", Ashley states with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Yes, I had fun but not in the way you are implying."

"So nothing happened after I shooed you two upstairs?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Nope. Nothing happened. We just went to sleep."

"Cut the crap, Rivera." Ashley lowered her voice and whispered. "I've been around you guys long enough to notice the tell-tale signs of a night of passion the morning after. You guys are always sickenly awkward. Or did you forget that I used to live with Heather during your little sexcapades?"

"Ash, shut the fuck up. Someone's gonna hear you." Naya urged in a hushed voice as she lifted herself a little off of the seat to look around them.

"So, you gonna answer me or not?" Ashley crossed her arms over her chest.

Naya sighed. She wanted to tell Ashley what happened. She wanted to talk to someone about what was going on. But at the same time, she felt ashamed. She didn't want anyone to know what she had done with an engaged woman on the verge of marriage.

"We went upstairs, I got her into her PJs and put her to bed. I went to my own room and slept in my own bed and woke up the next morning and ordered room service."

"That's it?"

"Yup. That's it."

"But you two were about to get it on at the club. What changed?"

"The fucking ring on her finger. That's what changed. Now leave me alone." Naya turned to face the window.

"I'm rooting for you, you know."

Naya quickly turned her head back to the voice, with eyebrows furrowed.

"That's all I gotta say." Ashley concludes before getting back up to make her way towards her own seat.

"_What the fuck does that mean? This isn't a competition."_

Naya put her headphones back in her ears in an attempt to keep her mind from racing a thousand miles a minute after Ashley's final words.

* * *

><p>Heather tried to listen to whatever Lea was going on and on about but it was no use. The night's events kept replaying in her mind. The ones she could remember anyway. She remembered how absolutely stunning Naya looked. She remembered how her body swayed to the thumping music while dancing with that bimbo.<p>

"_Jealous much?" _

No, she was not jealous. She just didn't want that girl dancing with her girl. _"My girl? Since when is she my girl? You're crazy." _No, not jealous at all. She just drank too much which led her to act like a dumbass. Naya didn't seem upset this morning so she must not have gotten carried away.

But that dream… damn that dream. It felt so real. She's not sure when the dream began. She specifically remembers almost kissing Naya in the club. That did not surprise her with the amount of alcohol she consumed and the lack of space while dancing. Everything just escalated from there.

What she did find weird was Naya's responses to her advances. Heather is not sure why she felt she had to come on to Naya so boldly. The alcohol. Just drank too damn much. But ordinarily, Naya would never say no. But last night was different. She could sense that Naya wanted to kiss her. She could feel the desire radiating off of her in the club. But she went from hot to cold as soon as that damn elevator chimed.

Heather knew she wanted Naya last night. But what she couldn't wrap her mind around was why she wanted her so badly_. "You're getting married, Heather. What's wrong with you?" _She shouldn't be thinking these things. She shouldn't be feeling these things_. "It was that damn dream! Ugh!_"

She's never had these kinds of dreams about… _"TAYLOR! I completely forgot about Taylor this entire time."_ That thought freaked her out. The entire weekend came and went without a single thought of the man she was about to marry._ "But, what does that mean?"_ This line of thinking continued to plague her as they descended towards the California soil.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up... The Wedding! Yikes!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay y'all. Sorry for the long wait. I was busy reading "The Latte Girl" which is the one of the best HeYa fics IMO. **

**This is the final chapter. Thanks for sticking with me. Hope you enjoyed it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"She's late."

Heather paced around in the make-shift fitting room at the church in her home-town of Scottsdale, Arizona the day of her wedding.

"Would you calm your tits? She'll be here, alright?" Ashley replied, clearly annoyed with Heather's impatience.

Heather's hair was half up with strands cascading down her face. Her make-up was on. All she needed now was her dress.

"But she should be here by now. What if she doesn't show? She has to show up. She's my maid of honor."

"Why do you think Naya won't show?" Ashley inquired.

"I don't know."

"I think you do."

"What do you mean?"

"You're afraid she won't show _because _it's your wedding day."

"I don't understand." Heather's eyebrows furrowed.

"Then I guess I don't either." Ashley tried a different tactic.

"Are you anxious to see a certain brunette?"

"I feel like I haven't seen Naya in weeks." Heather's smile beamed, her face going from a nervous wreck to kid on Christmas day.

"Who said anything about Naya?" Ashley smirked. Heather blushed. "You know, I have yet to hear you mention your future husband."

"Oh shit. God, I'm such a horrible person. What's wrong with me?"

"Maybe your head's not in the right place." Ashley gave her a raised eyebrow before turning to fetch Heather's gown.

_She's right. No, she's wrong. My head's in the right place. It's my heart that feels out of place._

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

Naya entered the church in with flip flops echoing in the foyer and holding her heels in one hand, purse in the other.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Morris. My flight was delayed…"

"You're still late." The elder woman interrupted. "Heather needed her maid of honor here to help her get things situated."

"Well, I'm here now. Where is she?" Naya said confidently, resisting the urge to go all "Single White Female" on her ass and stab her in the eye with one of the heels in her hand.

"She should be getting into her dress."

"Then, please excuse me while I go help her."

"I don't think that will be necessary." She responded with a stern look.

"I'll let Heather be the judge of that." Naya smirked.

Naya made her way down the hall towards the fitting area. She knocked.

"Come in!" Ashley called out.

Naya poked her head in.

"Oh, thank God you're here. I have to pee. Here, help her." Ashley stated.

Naya stood in place with her mouth slightly agape, not paying attention to the wink that Ashley shot her way as she exited the room.

"Nay, you got a little something, right here." Heather said as she lifted a finger to smudge an invisible nothing off the side of her own mouth.

"Oh, sorry. You're just… amazingly beautiful."

"You think? My amazingly beautiful best friend picked it out. She's got good taste, right?"

Naya could only nod at Heather as she took in all her features.

"Well, you gonna help me or just stand there and drool all over the floor?"

"Shit, sorry. Yes. NO! I mean, no drool, yes help." _God Naya, ditz much?_ Heather chuckled.

Naya set her things down, walked up to Heather and waited for further instructions. She looked at Heather through the reflection in the mirror.

"You look amazing, Nay-Nay."

"I'm aight." They stayed that way for a bit until Naya broke free of the gaze.

"So, how may I be of service, my lady?" Naya asked with a small smile.

"Well, Ashley was trying to finish tying the strings around the back."

"Not a problem."

Naya placed her hands on Heather's hips to pivot her to the right a little bit. She proceeded to tug at the strings. She chanced a glance at the blonde before her. "Who's staring now?"

"Sorry, you just look stunning. I can't help it." Heather responded shyly.

"Neither can the rest of the L Chatters.", Naya added with a smirk.

"The what?"

"Haha, nothing." Naya took a deep breath before asking the question she's been desperately trying to figure out. "So… when is he moving in?"

"Um, he already has been moving some of his stuff in."

"Cool." She sounded nonchalant. She decided to change the subject. "Your mom gave me shit about coming up here to help you get dressed."

"She didn't. Why? She knows you're my maid of honor."

"Yeah, I guess she thought I would be taking the dress _off_ instead of getting you in it."

"What?"

"Nothing, nevermind. Ok turn, let's see it."

"So do I look like a bride?" Heather asked as she ran her hands down the front of her dress.

"You're beautiful, Hemo. I can't believe…" Naya couldn't finish what she wanted to say. It hurt too much to think about it.

"Nay?"

Naya's eyes watered.

"Don't cry. You'll make me cry."

"Sorry.", Naya managed a small smile as she dabbed under her right eye with the back of her index finger so as not to smudge her makeup.

"You okay?"

"Totally. Although, I have a feeling your mother will have my head on a stick by the end of the night."

"Come on, she's not that bad."

Naya answered with the arch of an eyebrow.

"Ok, you're right. It will be fine. She's just a little stressed out, that's all."

"If you say so." Naya shrugged.

"I just can't with you two." Heather said with a grin while shaking her head.

"She starts it most of the time." Naya countered with dramatic flailing of her arms before slapping them to her hips.

"And you just egg her on, don't you?"

"Sooooo... I gotta get my shoes on."

"Uh huh. That's what I thought."

Naya gives her a dimpled smile and a roll of the eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hemo, where are you?" Naya called out.<p>

"In here!"

Naya approached the door to the bathroom where she heard the voice. She knocked. Opening it, she spotted Heather leaning against the sink.

"Hey, it's time for you to get lined up." Naya noticed that her smile didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Nervous, I guess?" That sounded more like a question than a statement.

Naya tried to read her, but all she found was a mixture of worry and confusion. _Confusion? About what though?_

"Well, the hard part will be over before you know it. Then you'll get to do what you do best...dance." Naya spotted a genuine smile.

"How do you do that?", Heather asked.

"What?"

"Just… you always know how to make me feel better."

"It's a gift."

"Thank you. "

"For what?"

"For being here. For helping me get through this."

"Always."

Except Naya knew she was only here because she wanted to tell her before it was too late. She had to know how much she truly loved her. This was her final shot. Her final chance to tell Heather that she was madly in love with her and that she should not marry Taylor.

"Heather, there's something I have to tell you." Naya moved forward, closing the gap between them. She gently took hold of Heather's right hand with her left, slightly tugging her to her. She took in the blonde's features, subtly trying to memorize everything from the sapphire eyes down to the glossy lips. She saw them twitch into a small smile.

"Yes?"

"I… just wanted to say… that I…" Naya hesitated, desperately trying work up the courage to tell her everything she has been holding in._ Are you fucking crazy?_ Her mind scolds her. _Heather isn't gay! She wouldn't be here right now, ready to get married in a few minutes if she was. She doesn't love you. She never will. You want something you can't have. Just let her be. If you do this, you will ruin everything. You will ruin your beautiful friendship. Is that what you want? Do you really want to do this to her on her fucking wedding day?_

"Nay? You okay? You kinda spaced." Heather searched her face.

"Yeah, sorry." Naya shook her head slightly. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Um, what I wanted to say was…" she took a deep breath, "…that I'm so happy for you. I'm so happy you have someone that is going to take care of you. And nothing makes me happier than seeing you happy. I know our relationship has been strange at times, and a little confusing, but we're best friends. We're supposed to be strange and confusing. Anyhow, I just wanted to say I'm honored to be here, honored that you decided to choose _me_... as your Maid of Honor." _If only you would choose me in another way._

Trying to lighten things up, Naya added. "Okay, so that was totally my toast speech for the reception which means, I don't have to do it again."

Heather grinned. "Sneaky." Then her smile faded. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

_No. _"Yes, I'm good." Naya nodded, hoping Heather wouldn't pry further.

_Coward._

* * *

><p>Heather stood off to the right, behind the bridal party. She couldn't take her eyes off of her best friend. <em>She looks so beautiful.<em> She stood there watching Naya fidget from foot to foot, and wringing her hands together, obviously nervous.

Heather's thoughts were brought back to Naya's words earlier, or lack there-of. _She wanted to say something else. I know it. But what? There was something more. I just know it. Why am I worried about this? I should be nervous as hell. God, why am I only thinking about her?_

One by one, the party trickled in, leaving Naya to go last. This gave Heather an unobstructed side view of the brunette. _Naya, what did you really want to tell me? Look at me, Naya!_ Heather commanded in her mind. And just like that, Naya turned her head and locked eyes with her. Heather's breath hitched. _Is that sadness?_ Heather searched her face. Naya turned again and walked through the threshold. _What was that?_

* * *

><p>The bridal party moved forward. Naya almost missed her cue as her ears became muffled. Her breathing picked up. <em>Oh my God, this is really happening. Just hold it together, Rivera. You've come this far.<em>

She maneuvered herself down the aisle, desperately trying to avoid looking directly at faces. She almost felt like everyone was wearing pity on their expressions. _I'm so delusional right now. Just keep walking, look straight ahead. You're almost there. Oh fuck. Mrs. Morris._ She stood there, nose turned up at Naya, not even giving her a second glance. _You won, bitch. Happy? _Naya wanted to yell at her.

Naya took her place next to Ashley, closest to the altar. She didn't dare look at Ash as she felt she may break down right there. She took a deep breath and turned around to face the double doors.

The music continued to play. Then she noticed people begin to talk amongst themselves. "Where is she?" she heard. She turned to her left to look at Taylor, who, surprisingly, had a look of dread.

The seconds ticked on… still no sign of Heather. Naya turned to look at Ashley who in turn only gave her a slight smile which in turn gave Naya a glimmer of hope. _Did she change her mind? Please don't come through those doors, Heather. Please._ Naya was staring intently at the doors, willing them to stay shut, that she failed to notice Mrs. Morris move from her spot at the front and make her way up the aisle towards the same double doors.

* * *

><p>"Heather Elizabeth, what is the matter with you? You have a room full of people waiting. Now move it.", the elder Morris chastised as she mildly stomped towards the younger blonde.<p>

"I can't."

"I beg your pardon?" she replied, taken aback by the response.

"I can't, mother." Heather lifted her gaze from the tiled floor to timidly look into her mother's eyes.

Mrs. Morris cleared her throat and looked at her own brother, who was standing by, ready to walk Heather down the aisle. "Can you give us a moment?" He quickly made himself scarce.

"Heather, you need to get out there right now. Taylor is waiting for you. You don't want to worry him, do you?"

"No.", she answered in a small voice.

"Then get a move on. He's not going to wait forever."

Heather remembered Naya's words from Vegas like they had just been spoken. _"I always wait for you."_ This made her smile.

"Heather, did you hear me? Everyone's waiting and already gossiping right now."

"I can't, mom. I-I'm not ready."

"You're what? Of course you are. You've been ready for years. That man loves you. You cannot keep him waiting."

"It's not about him."

"Then what, Heather? What is this about?" Mrs. Morris' eyes went wide. "Oh, I know. This is about Naya, that tramp."

"What did you say?" Heather asked trying not to sound too defensive.

"I'm not stupid. I may be old, but not stupid. I see the way she looks at you, like a sad little puppy. And other times, it's just vulgar the way her lustful eyes roam over you. It's disgusting."

"What are you talking about?" Heather is a little shocked that her mother even had any inkling about Naya's preference but she tried to remain neutral.

"Don't play dumb, Heather. You're not on the Glee set right now. Does she think that being in love with you is okay? It's sick. Does she not see that she's going straight to Hell for her hideous lifestyle?"

If she was shocked before, she is blindsided by this statement. _What the hell?_ "Naya's not in love with me-"

"Don't interrupt me." Mrs. Morris bit back.

Heather snapped her mouth shut.

"And she's corrupted you, too, with her sinful ways. I've seen the way you look at her. I notice the way you always bring her into every conversation, the way you spend every minute with her. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with her, too."

"But, mother, I'm not-"

"Dammit, Heather, I told you not to interrupt me! You know, if you treated Taylor the way you seem to treat Naya, the poor guy wouldn't have to feel so insecure all the time. He's a good man, Heather. A _man_ who will be able to give you what you need. He's always been there for you. Now, it's time for you to be there for him. He deserves that much."

And with that, Mrs. Morris gave her a more pointed look and walked back into the church.

Heather stood stock still, letting her mother's words wash over her. "We're not in love with each other... are we?"

* * *

><p>Naya's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as soon as she saw the wooden doors open but was soon sighing in relief as she realized it was only Mrs. Morris. <em>She doesn't look too happy. <em>Naya began to get her hopes with every step Mrs. Morris took. As she got closer, she could swear she was about to get stabbed to death with the daggers that her eyes were shooting in her direction. Naya couldn't help the smirk etch itself on her face.

_What the hell?_ Naya noticed that Mrs. Morris wasn't going up to Taylor with bad news as she initially thought. Instead, she just returned to her original position in the pew. The music started over. _No..._

The doors opened once again and Naya's heart broke. The one thing she had been dreading was now happening right before her eyes. Naya's world was crumbling. Her insides felt they were being ripped out with every step the blonde took. Each step was a nail in the coffin. Naya desperately tried to suppress any signs of pain but she was failing miserably. Her bottom lip began to quiver. Her eyes began to sting, making way for the onslaught of tears. There was no holding them back. The dam was breaking as Heather got closer. It took everything she had to not break down in the middle of the ceremony.

For a brief moment, Naya locked gazes with Heather's. _Don't do this._ Naya pleaded with her eyes. Just as soon as they share that brief connection, it was severed as Heather directed her line of sight to her soon-to-be-husband.

Naya felt a comforting brush of a hand on the back of her arm which was Ashley's way of trying to console her. Naya inhaled, taking that deep breath in, hoping to calm her emotions for the time being. She managed to muster a fake smile, attempting to pretend it was happy tears she was crying. She was an actress, after all. She was giving the performance of her life.

Heather reached the altar, with her uncle by her side, ready to give her away. Naya noticed her shooting quick glances her way. _Please, don't do this. _Naya begged with every glance.

_You are so stupid for thinking that you had even the slightest chance to be with her. Did you honestly believe that you both would just walk off into the sunset together? This isn't some sort of fairytale. This is the real world. Deal with it. You lost something you never had. It's all over. _

_But I know there's something there. I can feel it. In my heart, I feel it. _

_Could it be wishful thinking? You're in denial, Rivera. Do you not see what's right in front of your face, only a few feet away? Do you think that if Heather felt anything for you the way you want her to, that she would be standing there, getting married to a _man_? Meanwhile, you're standing here, in the background, in the shadows where you've always been, witnessing this momentous occasion with your own eyes. _

_But I know she feels…something. I know it. _

_Look at the Dragon Lady that Heather calls a mother. She looks so damn smug. She knows what you don't want to accept. She knows her little girl was meant to be with the guy she's standing next to. Not you._

_What I wouldn't give to wipe that smug smirk off her fa-_

"-And do you, Heather Elizabeth Morris, take this man, Taylor Hubbell, "

Naya's attention was back on the pair. With the inner struggle going on in her head, she had completely missed the majority of the ceremony. She was sure, however, that it was blessing, otherwise, she would have thrown up all over her heels at having to listen to the vows.

"-as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish and to nurture, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, till death do you part?

Please! Say no! Naya silently begged while waiting for Heather's response.

And she waited.

…And waited…

And waited…

Naya's heart began to flutter with ever second that passed. Hope was bubbling to the surface as the pause grew longer.

She saw Taylor's face, his eyes were urging her to answer. She then turned to Mrs. Morris who was digging fake nails into her own skin on the hand she was clasping in front of her. She heard murmurs throughout the congregation. Her breathing picked up.

_Please, God. Make her say n-_

"I do."

Naya felt like her legs were about to buckle underneath her. She lowered her head, intent on shielding the world from her emotional turmoil.

After instructions, Naya assumed Taylor slipped the ring on Heather's finger. She avoided looking in that direction "This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am."

"I give you this ring…" Heather's voice rang in her ears. "… as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you, for as long as I live."

The officiant continued. "By the power vested in me by the State of Arizona, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Naya did not want to see the kiss. She chose to look down at her feet, avoiding it like the plague.

"Family and Friends, I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor Hubbell."

Taylor and Heather turned to face the crowd while the church erupted in cheers and applause. Flashes from cameras filled Naya's vision. She watched the couple pose for pictures at the altar before beginning to move forward.

As they walk away from her, Naya's heart shatters into a million pieces. Then suddenly, Heather steals one last glance over her right shoulder. The smile is gone from Heather's face. All that is there is…

Regret?

Naya was left to decipher that one single look while she trying to pick up the shards of her broken heart.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I kinda lied. LOL. This wasn't the last chapter. <strong>

**Please, drop me a line. Even if it's to say that I suck. **

**Next up: The Reception**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holy cow! I did not expect the amount of reviews y'all have posted. Thank you!**

**Special shout-out to VeranoLaw. Your reviews of each chapter were freakin' awesome. You captured everything I tried to convey. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Keep them coming.**

**HeyaBrittana: You read chapters 1-9 in one sitting? Wow! Thanks for the support.**

**And thanks to everyone who has posted comments, subscribed to this story, ect. Y'all keep me going.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"No."

"Naya, stop being a pussy and get your ass up there." Ashley stood akimbo, getting annoyed by the minute at the other girl's refusal to obey.

"No, I'm not doing it." Naya defiantly crossed her arms over her chest.

Naya was supposed to treat everyone to a performance during the reception. Unfortunately for her, someone's bright idea was to have her sing a song as the happy couple's "First Dance." _Can this day get any worse?_

"You have to." Ashley told her as they stood alone near the edge of the stage inside the reception hall, away from everyone.

"Why?" Naya's raised tone caused Ashley to take a small step back.

"Because everything is already set. The band has rehearsed this, you have rehearsed this. You can't back out now."

"I know. I know…it's just…" Naya's voiced lowered to a hushed level. Ashley stepped forward and placed a tentative hand on her forearm, encouraging her to continue.

"I just didn't think it would actually get this far. I wanted to believe that maybe…"

Naya hesitated so Ashley finished for her. "You thought maybe you had a chance." It wasn't a question. It was a statement, a statement that Naya couldn't argue with.

Naya could only shrug as she attempted to keep her tears at bay.

"But none of that matters now, so…" Naya managed, with defeat in her voice.

"So then why not get up there and sing to her?"

"Because I'm not singing to just her. I would be singing to both of them. Watching him hold her close, while I'm standing in the background. Do you know how painful that will be?"

"I think you chose this song for a reason. I also believe that Heather is under a tremendous amount of pressure right now, mostly from that Dragon Lady of a mother she has. I want to believe that she's not a married woman right now because that's what she truly wants."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I believe she has doubts. I believe she was never meant to be where she is now. And maybe she is doubting herself. Maybe all she needs is a little nudge. What have you got to lose?" Ashley gave her one last hopeful smile before she turned to walk away.

_Doubting herself? _

_Yeah, right. If she didn't want to marry him, she would have said no. It's that simple. _

_But, Ashley thinks I may have a chance._

_Ashley doesn't know shit. You're just setting yourself up for yet another rejection. Do you think your heart can take another blow? She said yes, for fuck's sakes. _

_Because I never gave her another option._

_She doesn't love you, Naya. The sooner you get that through your thick skull, the sooner you can heal._

_What do I have to lose?_

* * *

><p><em>I'm married.<em>

Heather sat next to her husband. She turned to face him, allowing her a get a good look at the man that she committed her life to. He was smiling at the camera that was pointed in their direction.

_I'm married. I'm happy. I'm happily married._

Heather's not sure why she began repeating this mantra. Was she trying to convince herself that this is the life she chose? She shouldn't need to be convinced to be happy.

_I'm happy. I'm married now and I'm happy. I'm sure mother is happier than anyone else out there. She got what she wanted. Her daughter married the man she wanted her to marry. _

Heather sat in silence, blocking out all the commotion going on around her. She looked around the room, eyeing all the smiling faces. Most were busy talking amongst themselves, a few other were pointing her direction, mouthing "They are so cute together."

She then found herself scanning the room, blue eyes searching for the familiar head of jet black hair. Her eyes darted from table to table, wanting nothing more than to lock eyes with chocolate brown orbs. She felt the urge to make sure she was okay.

_Why wouldn't she be okay? _

Before Heather could continue questioning her line of thinking, her eyes landed upon the woman she really didn't want to look at right now…her mother.

The older woman was chatting it up with her two friends, surely telling them the story about how Taylor proposed. She looked so proud. Proud that her little girl had finally settled down with someone she approved of.

Seeing her mother brought their conversation from earlier to mind. _"__He's a good man, Heather. A man who will be able to give you what you need. He's always been there for you. Now, it's time for you to be there for him. He deserves that much."_

Yes, Taylor has always been there for her. Even being miles and miles apart, he always stuck with her. But her mother made it seem like she owed it to him to finally marry. He does deserve it. He loves me. I can be a good wife. The wife he deserves.

_But what about Naya?_

_What about her?_

_You can't sit there and say the man you just married has the perfect wife. A wife who will no longer fantasize about another woman. Can you honestly say that?_

_I don't fantasize about Naya. _

_No? Have you thought about that little dream you had recently? _

A blush rose up to her cheeks.

_I thought so. And the way you search for her like a lost little puppy, it's not healthy. If you plan on being the devoted wife you vowed to be, you need to learn to follow your mother's advice. You listened to her once, which is why you're married, but now you have to carry on and stop acting like a teenager. You're a woman, Heather. A married woman. It's time to start acting like one._

_I'm married. I'm married and I'm happy. _

Heather was torn from her inner dialogue by the sound of deep tapping on a microphone.

The emcee for the evening stood center stage, waiting for everyone's attention. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. We have a special treat for you all, especially for the bride and groom. Heather's Maid of Honor has planned to serenade the happy couple in honor of their first dance. Mr. and Mrs. Hubbell, would you please make your way to the dance floor?

_Naya's going to sing? _

"Come on, babe. They are waiting." Taylor was already on his feet, waiting for Heather to take his hand.

Heather shook her surprise that washed over her at the news of Naya singing. She swallowed the lump that grew in the back of her throat. Taking Taylor's hand, she stood and allowed him to lead her towards the dance floor.

Her eyes involuntarily scanned the stage, searching for her best friend.

"And here she is, Naya Rivera, everybody!"

Heather's heart fluttered as she finally caught sight of the one person she was looking for all night. She couldn't help but feel proud as she heard the thunderous applause filling the reception hall.

Naya walked across the stage to the microphone.

_She looks so beautiful._

Both Heather and Taylor had their backs to everyone, facing the stage. Hand in hand, they waited for Naya to speak.

"Hi everyone. I'm Naya." Naya looked from one end to the other, speaking directly to the guests. "So, I thought I would surprise the happy couple with a wedding gift of my own. This song is called "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri." Naya then looked directly at Heather. "Heather, Taylor. I'm happy for you both. Congratulations." Naya held her gaze second longer than necessary before turning to the piano player to start the song.

_What is she doing?_

Before Heather could think another thought, Taylor tugged her hand to face him.

"Shall we?" He brought his right hand to Heather's waist while he lifted her left hand up, taking the lead in the dance.

The opening keys echoed in Heather's ears. Her heart began to beat faster in anticipation of hearing Naya's angelic voice fill the air.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

The fluttering in her chest caused her to take a deep breath. _So, so beautiful._

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Heather felt her body moving, Taylor leading them in circles.

_One step closer_

Heather's gaze couldn't help but cast its way to her best friend. There was something in the way she was singing. Something so raw and true. She tried to avert her eyes and face the man she had chosen to marry, the man right in front of her.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

He moves with her and smiles in adoration. Heather can't help but smile in return, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. She presses her body further into him, so she could rest her cheek against his shoulder.

As they turn, she is faced with a dark gaze, fixated on her. She locks eyes with Naya, both drawn together.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

Naya's right hand grips the microphone while her left taps her chest.

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_Don't look at her._

Heather breaks the gaze by closing her eyes. This doesn't really help her any either. That voice just penetrates her soul. She opens her eyes once more, an invisible force drawing them to land upon the beautiful brunette that was seemingly singing her heart out.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed that I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Heather's heart ached. But why? Why was this making her so sad? She should be happy. She's in the arms of the man that has always been there for her. The man who always came back. The man who has always treated her like a queen. Where is the joy? Where is the love?

_One step closer_

They swayed to the strings of the violins, moving in tandem. Heather felt the need to search her husband's eyes. What is she looking for? Love? She sees it. She's just having trouble seeing her own reflection on love shining back at her. _No, this can't be right._

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Heather swallows the lump in her throat. Her chest feels like it wants to cave in. But she does the one thing she knows she shouldn't… locks her blue eyes with the brown eyes of her best friend, the one with the hypnotizing voice. A voice that's laced with pure love. _Was mother right?_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Heather saw a shy smile grace the brunette's face as the final notes diminished. Her heart swelled with uncontrolled pride as everyone around gave her a standing ovation. Heather unleashed the most genuine smile, one that hadn't surfaced what felt like ages. With one last look, the owner of the harmonious voice exited the stage.

"I love you."

Heather's attention was brought back the deep voice that sounded off in her ear. She turned to face her husband.

"Ditto." She replied.

* * *

><p>Naya sat alone at a table. Being there was killing her. Every minute that passed was pain. Seeing Taylor next to Heather, watching him hold her, whisper in her ear, seeing her smile a bit. She wanted to leave, fake sick, anything just to stop the anguish.<p>

For the past few months, Naya has gone above and beyond to mask her true feelings for Heather. So much pretending, pretending to be happy for her. _Why did I fall for her, she's not even gay. She said so herself. She'll never love me. I sang my guts out and nothing. Nothing changed. I'm still in the fucking shadows. _

The previous song had ended, and another was just starting to play. Naya took another sip of her champagne, trying desperately to shield back the tears.

Then Naya heard the most beautiful sound just behind her that made the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up.

"I know the bride is supposed to be asked to dance, but since when do I ever adjust to conformity? That being said, may I have this dance?"

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_

Naya turned her head and looked up at the blonde beauty.

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

She gazed up at the most sincere smile and most beautiful blue eyes.

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

Naya must have forgotten that she needed to reply.

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

So Heather extended her right hand and Naya looked down at it.

_Take my hand_

Without hesitation, she reached for it and squeezed ever so gently.

_We're leaving here tonight_

Heather led her to the middle of the dance floor, pulling her as she was walking forward.

_There's no need to tell anyone. They'd only hold us down_

Naya was a little nervous and paranoid of the stares they might be receiving, so she kept her eyes on Heather.

_So by the morning's light_

Heather turned to face her, pulled her in close and with the hold of Naya's left hand, Heather placed it on her right hip.

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

Naya follows suit with the right to rest it on the other side.

_Where love is more than just your name_

Heather reaches up and wraps her arms around her neck.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

"Hey" Naya starts with a smile.

"Hi."

"How's it going?" Naya asked.

"Oh, it's going."

"What's the matter?" Naya was able to read Heather's expression.

"I don't know."

"Is everything okay?"

_No one knows who we are there_

"Yeah, I mean, I guess." Heather opened up a little bit more. "This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life."

"But..."

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

"I don't feel happy, Nay."

"Uh, Hemo, you have a problem."

"I know. I feel so lost. A part of me wants to be happy and the other part is telling me I made a mistake. I don't know why?"

They continue to sway to the music.

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

"To be honest...this moment, right now, is the happiest I've been all day…in a while, for that matter."

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

Naya's heart melted and she cracked a smile.

_We're leaving here tonight_

"Are you happy?" Heather asked her in turn.

"It's not about me. This is about you. You have a major problem on your hands."

"I just don't know what to do, Nay."

_There's no need to tell anyone_

"It will be okay."

_They'd only hold us down_

"I don't want someone to tell me it will be okay..."

_So by the morning's light_

"...I want someone to tell me I made a mistake." Her eyes were pleading now.

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

It was hurting Naya to see Heather like this, so lost.

_Where no one needs a reason_

"Naya, tell me I made a mistake."

_Forget this life_

Naya's emotions spun into a whirlwind.

_Come with me_

She could feel her excitement threaten to burst out from within.

_Don't look back, you're safe now_

She felt extremely happy that Heather wanted a way out.

_Unlock your heart, Drop your guard_

She wanted to hold her close.

_No one's left to stop you_

She wanted her kiss to quell her emotional unrest.

_Forget this life,__Come with me_

She wanted to take her away from everything.

_Don't look back, you're safe now_

She wanted to tell her everything she felt for her.

_Unlock your heart, Drop your guard_

She wanted to express all of her love for her.

_No one's left to stop you now_

She wanted to open up and finally say-

"I can't." Naya replied with tears escaping down her cheeks.

Naya didn't want to add any more confusing thoughts to Heather's already troubled mind. She didn't want to interfere with Heather's life. She only wanted her to be happy, even if that meant sacrificing her own love. She didn't want to unload this huge revelation, especially in front of hundreds of Heather's closest family and friends. No, she won't add more fear. She won't be the cause of Heather's pain.

She holds Heather's gaze one last time before she releases her hold and walks away.

_We're leaving here tonight_

Naya weaves through the crowd of couples, dancing along to the music. She needed to get out of there.

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_Stupid, stupid... She was right there. Why would you run away?_

_They'd only hold us down_

_Where's the fucking exit?_

_So by the morning's light_

"Naya? Where are you going?

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

Naya stopped as Ashley grabbed her upper arm.

_Where love is more than just your name_

"I'm leaving." Naya replied, desperately trying to make her way to the door as she felt the wave of tears coming on.

"But I played the song for you guys. It was perfect. I could see it was working."

"It will never work. Don't you see? I'm a fool. She doesn't need complicated. That's all she'll ever get from me. Complicated bullshit. She needs security. He's what's best for her. And on top of that, she doesn't love me."

"How do you know that?" Ashley asked.

"How do you know she does?"

Ashley could only lower her head.

"See, my point exactly. You don't know. I don't know. All I know is that she loves that man in there and I can see the love in his eyes for her. I won't ruin that."

"But, Naya..."

"No, I'm done."

Naya turned on her heel and made her way to the exit. She opened the door wide enough for her to wedge herself halfway through it. She stopped. Turning, she scanned the room back to the the very spot she had walked away from on the dance floor. There, in the middle of the crowd, she saw the love of her life in the arms of her husband, wrapped tightly around her. She could no longer hold back the salty tears from her eyes. Her face contorted as a wave of sobs wracked her body. She disappeared through the doorway, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Heather can only watch the brunette retreat from the dance floor. She stood there, somewhat dumbfounded, not sure what to make of the situation. She couldn't get her brain to put a single thought together. Her only thought was, <em>"Oh my god."<em>

She then felt a large, coarse hand grasp her own. She turned and saw her husband in front of her now.

"Where'd Naya go?" as he placed his hands on the unoccupied warmth that Naya left behind.

Heather didn't answer, however. All she could do was wrap her arms around his broad shoulders and bury her face in them, shielding everyone from seeing the tears flow from her blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know y'all are probably sick and tired of all this sadness. Trust me, I know. I'm sick of it, too. My heart hurts for both of them. Just bear with me. There is light at the end of the tunnel. <strong>

**Thank you all again for reading. **

**Songs:**

**"A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri**

**"Anywhere" by Evanescence**

**Stay tuned. =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! Sorry for the long wait. **

**I can't say enough how much I truly appreciate all of the story alerts and favorites that have come my way for this fic. And again, thank you for all of the comments y'all have posted. **

**My favorite new comment poster: Drew55 (because we are mind twins in the way we thought BAM, Heather married the guy)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_Ding Dong_

"Just a minute!"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"I said hang on!"

Naya reached the front door, peered through the peep hole and then sighed.

"Jeeze, Ash, impatient much?"

"Hello to you, too, Oscar. Everything well on Sesame Street?"

Naya opened the door wider, wordlessly granting her permission to step inside then closing the door behind her.

"You look like shit." Ashley stated after giving Naya a once over.

Naya looked down at herself, clad in grey sweats, a black tank top, no make-up and her jet black hair up in a messy bun.

"Thanks, I try."

"How are you?" Ashley's tone softening.

"Peachy."

"Well, since you are just oozing cheerfulness, I'll just cut to the chase."

Naya watched her friend pull her cell phone out of her purse.

"I have to show you something."

Naya sighed, then crossed her arms over her chest while leaning against the archway in the foyer.

Ashley unlocked her phone and scrolled through it before landing on something. After another tap, she turned the phone so Naya could view the screen.

Naya watched in confusion as the camera's view was shaky and unfocused. It cleared up, allowing Naya time to process where and what the video consisted of.

She saw herself on the screen walking down the steps of the stage just as the shape of a large figure appeared to the left of the screen, landing directly in front of her. Naya recognized the scene before her. It was the confrontation after her song between herself and Mrs. Morris, away from the other guests.

Naya's teeth clenched as a voice rang through the phone's speaker.

_"What do you think you are doing?", Mrs. Morris asked in a stern but somewhat low voice._

_"I was singing a song for the lovely couple."_

_"Please, you and I both know exactly what you were doing. I'm here to tell you, enough is enough. You're too late."_

_"I don't know what you are talking ab-"_

_Mrs. Morris grabs a hold of Naya's upper arm. "Do not interrupt me, little girl. I know that you are in love with my daughter, I can see that in your eyes. But let me tell you something, and I want you to pay attention."_

_She lets go but steps a little closer._

_"Heather is happy. Do you not see that? She is with a man who will take care of her, who will provide what only a_ man_ can provide. I have never seen a couple more in love than those two. So just stop this pathetic attempt to coerce Heather over to your side of the tracks. She's happy, she's in love, so just let her be. And, if you do not stop this sinful parade to try and win her over, I will make sure that Heather leaves your God-forsaken TV show. I will make sure Heather leaves this filthy town. I will make sure she leaves this state and that she comes back to Arizona. Then you will never, ever, see her again. Do you understand me?"_

_Naya gave a slight nod._

_Mrs. Morris turned her nose up before walking away._

The video clip ended and Ashley put her phone back in her purse.

"Where did you get this?" Naya asked, memories of the conversation flooding her mind, causing her blood to boil.

"Kevin recorded as soon as he saw her stomping over to you. He figured something was about to go down. He was standing behind the pillar near the stage."

"So he knows?" Naya asked, not sure if her close friend really understood the implication that conversation really had.

"Yeah. And he knew what Mama Morris did was uncalled for so he sent me the clip, hoping I would give it to Heather. "

"So you came here to show me? Ash, I lived it. I really don't care to relive it."

"No, I came here to ask if this is why you chose to give up."

"I didn't have anything _to_ give up."

"Oh please, don't be smart about it. Is this what you call not giving up? You looking like you just rolled out of bed at three o'clock in the afternoon?" Ashley walks further into the house towards the living room with Naya in tow. "Or what about all the junk food packages that are littering your once immaculate couch, huh? And when's the last time you showered, hmm?"

"Did you just come here to play Mom, cause I already have one of those."

"Dammit Naya, would you just shut the fuck up and listen?"

Naya was taken aback by Ashley's forcefulness. She remained silent.

"Now, you have three options." Ashley has her right hand up in a fist, ready to count off with her fingers. "One, you get off your ass and stop sulking so you can show this clip to Heather…stop shaking your head at me, I'm not finished… and you can finally tell her how you feel. Option B, you let me send this video to her so she can see why you threw in the towel and refused to open up about your feelings. Or behind door number three, you can sit back and watch the girl you love live happily ever after with Prince Fucking Charming. Now, what's it gonna be?"

Naya threw her hands up in frustration. "It's done, Ash. She's married. There isn't anything I can do about it now. There's no point. Plus, what happens if I do tell her how I feel, and she rejects me. Not only will I ruin our friendship, but Dragon Morris will force her back home, thus ruining her career. Does it look like I want to ruin everything for my stupid feelings? So I'm sorry if I seem like a coward but I really do not want to ruin Heather's life just for the chance to make mine better." Naya angrily swiped at the tears she didn't know were currently spilling over her eyelids.

She continued. "So I'm asking you, please… do not show that video to Heather."

Ashley gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Fine. I'll delete it, just for you. But just so you know, I think you're making a mistake." Ashley pulls out her phone and retrieves the video file. Her thumb hovers over the delete button. Naya gives her pointed look.

Delete.

"There, it's gone. But, one more thing before I leave you to your mope-fest. I have never seen Heather more happy than when she's around you. Her face lights up when you enter the room. Hell, she even glows just at the mention of your name. That girl is in love with you. She just needs someone to point her in the right direction."

With that, Ashley let herself out the front door.

Naya stood there, allowing Ashley's last words to wash over her. _"That girl is in love with you." "She just needs someone to point her in the right direction"_

_I don't want anyone telling her to love me, directing her like a puppet. If she loves me, she has to figure it out on her own. I do not want to be like her mother, trying to run her life. She has to come to me. Or at least meet me halfway._

_That's not going to happen. Did we forget that someone is currently on their honeymoon?_

"Fuck."

* * *

><p><em>I have died everyday waiting for you<em>

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Heather darted across the hotel room to answer her ringing phone, although she was tempted to let it ring just so she could hear more of the song. But after seeing the name flash across the screen, she decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Heather, honey, am I interrupting?"

Heather couldn't help but roll her eyes. "No, mom. Tay is in the shower."

"Oh. How is everything in Hawaii?"

"Good. Weather's nice."

"You two lovebirds having fun?"

"Yes."

Actually, it was kind of boring to Heather. They had been at the Grand Wailea Resort in Maui for three days now, each day more uneventful than the day before. She was ready to go home.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes, mom?"

"No one has called to bug you, have they?"

Heather wasn't really sure where this was coming from or where it was going.

"Um, no." Aside from you, Heather thought to herself.

"You sure? I mean, I told everyone not to bother you two. It's your honeymoon, afterall. I just figured you would have people calling just to talk or whatnot. I assumed you would get calls from Ashley or one of your co-workers."

"No, mom. No one's called."

"Not even Naya?"

Okay, now that's odd.

"Why would Naya call?"

"I don't know. I just assumed she would probably be the one to call. I mean, that girl is persistent and quite stubborn. I was certain I made it clear for her not to bother you while on your honeymoon."

"You talked to her?" Heather stopped pacing.

"Oh, it was just a friendly reminder, one that I told everyone else. I was just making sure you were having a good time without interruptions."

Heather's brow creased.

"Don't worry, mother. Everything is fine."

"Okay, honey. Well I won't keep you. Send my love to Taylor for me. Bye sweetie."

"Bye mom."

Heather locked her phone before walking over to the glass doors leading out to the balcony. She pulled the door open allowing the cool ocean breeze to sweep over her. She stepped through, closing the door behind her.

She sat on the edge of the lounge chair, phone in hand. That phone conversation with her mother was… weird. She couldn't help but feel like something happened. Heather looked down at the phone in her hand, allowing her to view her reflection on the blank screen.

She unlocked it then scrolled through the contacts. Her finger hovered over the name she had been tempted to call and text for the last three days. She turned to look back towards the glass door for a brief moment before turning her attention back to her phone.

She took a deep breath and then touched the screen.

Ring

Ring

Heather bit her lip while holding the phone to her ear.

Ring

Ring

Closing her eyes, she pulled the phone from her ear before opening them to tap the screen to end the call.

"Stupid."

_Why did you even call?_

_I don't know. I wanted to make sure that-_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Heather couldn't contain the smile that formed on her face at the sound of her phone ringing. And she certainly couldn't help the size of that smile as it seemed to grow ten-fold as soon as she saw the picture that graced her screen. Just below the name: Nay-Nay is a picture of Naya blowing a kiss at the camera.

Heather tapped the screen to answer the call.

"Hey, you."

_"Hey Hemo. Everything okay?"_ Her voice layered with concern.

"Yeah."

_"Oh. Well good. I figured something might be wrong if you were calling… or you could have called by accident, you know, like butter fingers on the screen? Did you call by accident?"_

Heather chuckled. "No, I meant to call you. I, uh…"

The blonde's heart began to beat rapidly. She was nervous. She meant to call, right?

_"Hello?"_

"Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

_"Oh yeah, peachy."_

"Wow, that was convincing. You wanna try that one again?"

_"Sorry, it's just… some old lady pissed me off earlier."_

"It wasn't my mom, was it?"

_"N-no, no of course not. Why would you think that?"_

"I don't know. She just made it sound like she spoke with you about not calling me while I'm…"

_"Figures."_

"Well, don't tell her this, but I have been secretly hoping you would call."

_"Yeah?"_ Heather could hear Naya perk up in her response.

"Yup. It's been kind of um… well…"

_"You want to come home already."_

"God yes." Heather replied at the statement. She loved the way Naya could always read her mind.

_"When are you set to be back?"_

"On Sunday."

_"Well, it's right around the corner."_

"Yeah." Heather took a deep breath. "I miss you."

Heather wasn't sure why she needed to profess that last bit of information. She's also not sure why she decided to jump to the next subject. "So listen, how about when I get back, you and I have a mani-pedi-spa date so we can reconnect?"

As Heather waited for Naya to reply, she was startled by the sound of the sliding door opening behind her. She whipped her head around to glare at the husband with impeccable timing.

"Babe, I'm clean now. No more excuses."

"Tay, I'm on the phone." She whispers.

"Well, hang up the phone, Mrs. Hubbell. We are on our honeymoon."

"I'll be there in a sec, okay?"

"Don't be too long. I'm getting antsy."

Heather waves him off as he attempts to shoot her a wink while removing his bath towel from around his waist. Just as he turns to walk back into the room, Heather whips back around, facing the ocean, desperately trying to rid her mind of the visual she just witnessed. She involuntarily shuddered.

"Nay?"

_"I'm here. But, hey, you sound busy so just um, I will let you go-"_

"No, Naya, wait. What about-"

_"It's all good, Heather. We'll discuss the spa trip when you get back, kay? Now go on, your husband is waiting."_

"But I-"

_"Have fun. Bye."_

The low double beep signaling the call had ended rang through Heather's ear.

"-don't want to." Heather finished to an empty receiver. Shoulders slumped, she pulled the phone to her lap.

"Honey! Come on!"

Heather reluctantly got up to head back inside. She spotted Taylor sitting in the middle of the king sized bed with his back against the headboard, completely naked.

"Come on, babe. You can't blow me off again for the third straight time."

He then leaned forward, never tearing his eyes away from her, and with a devilish smirk, he continued. "Or can you?"

Leave it to a boy to make everything sound disgusting.

"I need to use the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back." Heather headed past the bed before she felt a rough hand gently grab hold of her wrist.

"Hey, that was a joke. Don't be mad." Taylor had quickly moved forward in time to stop Heather. He looked up at her from the edge of the bed. "I'm just a little frustrated, that's all. We've been here for three days and we still haven't-"

"I know. I just um, need to freshen up a bit. Okay?"

"Sure." Taylor smiled hoping to elicit one from his wife as well.

"Be right back." He released her wrist and she made her way into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She pushed her back against it, allowing her head to thump a little roughly on the painted wood.

After a moment, she walked over to the sink, placed her phone on the cold counter top and looked at herself in the mirror.

_What is wrong with you? You've been avoiding the inevitable since you got here. Why? You're married now. You have a husband who has been patient with you. You've been making up bullshit lies so you won't have to…_

_Have sex._

_Make love. There's a difference, Heather, and you know it. Now stop fighting it and know your role. What would your mother say right now?_

Heather turned the faucet on to splash some water on her face. Placing her hands back on either side of the sink, she closed her eyes.

She was startled out of her mental struggle by the sound of her phone beeping, signaling she received a text. She slowly opened her eyes and dabbed her hands dry on the towel before retrieving her phone.

**Nay-Nay: Text Message**

She furrowed her brown in confusion. Why was Naya texting her, especially after the abrupt end to the phone call not five minutes ago?

She tapped to view the message.

**_I miss you more_**

Heather's right hand came up to cover her mouth. Her heart swelled in her chest.

Why was this little text affecting her so much?

Before she could question any further, she could hear Taylor calling out to her from the room.

"Baaabbbbby! You almost done in there?"

Heather re-read the text before tapping the screen to bring the keyboard up.

**_Impossible =)_**

She hit the send button before setting the phone back down on the counter. She straighted up and walked towards the door. With her hand on the doorknob, she took a deep breath.

_You can do this._

After a few seconds, she opened the door and made her way into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Ladies and Gents. Probably 2 chapters left in this story. Time to draw this baby to a close and try to end all this damn misery business. <strong>

**Next Chapter: Did they or didn't they?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, 233 reviews. I never, ever would have guessed that I'd even get 50 reviews, much less over 200. Thank you all so much. **

**My new favorite reviewer: Anonymous who posted the following comment - U Suck **

**Thank you for your honesty! Love it. lol. **

**I'll post a couple of shout-outs at the end of this chapter.**

**A/N: Thoughts are in italics.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**I miss you more**

Naya re-read the text she sent to Heather over and over again as she perched herself on the arm of her couch.

_Well that was desperate._

Naya sighed. Just as she was about to berate herself for thinking a text would make a difference, her phone beeped in her hand.

**Hemo: Text Message**

**Impossible =)**

She had been expecting a funny response. Normally Heather tries to joke when things get a little mushy. So this reply gave Naya enough hope to put a smile on her face despite the fact that she overheard _him _in the background, beckoning his wife to the bed.

_Gross._

She inhaled deeply, clamping her eyes shut, desperately trying to block out those mental images. After giving herself a minute to clear her head, she set the phone on her coffee table. She was debating on whether or not she should go and take a shower. It had been days. A nice long hot bath might actually be better.

She stood up and pulled her pony-tail loose, allowing her greasy hair to fall to her shoulders.

_Ugh, disgusting. _

As she made her way towards the stairs to head to her bathroom, she heard the doorbell ring.

"Fuck. I'm so not in the mood for this."

She turned on her heal and trudged towards the arched foyer, her slippers gliding across the dark hardwood floors. She reached the door and peeked through the peephole.

"Shit." She whispered as she spotted the face of one of her best friends. She waited, hoping he would go away. She was not ready to deal with this right now.

Then she heard knocking.

"Naya! I know you're in there! Open up!"

She couldn't leave him out there like that. Time to face the music. She opened the door to reveal Kevin, standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, head cocked to the side. His eyes gave her a quick once-over.

"You look like shit."

"What is with everyone-" Naya opens the door wider, allowing Kevin inside "-coming over here to tell me that I look like shit? I already know that. I don't need a reminder."

Kevin closes the door behind him then raises his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. My bad." He followed her into the kitchen where she pulled out a bottle of Bud Light. She offered him one which he declined. Shrugging her shoulders, she shut the fridge door and moved to find the bottle opener.

"So, how have you been?" he asks.

"Did Ashley send you over here to check on me or something?" Naya was getting a little annoyed now. And she never lost her temper with Kevin, but she knew that he _knew _so this was her way of putting up some sort of defense. Maybe if she was a bit of a bitch, he wouldn't talk about the reception incident. She made sure her tone was sharp. She opened the beer, allowing the cap to fall to the floor with a few clinks.

"Nope. I came on my own."

Naya could feel him eyeballing her as she took a seat at the bar. She took a swig and finally made eye contact with her close friend. "Okay, spill it."

"You're in love with Heather, aren't you?"

Naya felt like she had just been kicked in the stomach. "Wow, I didn't think you'd get right to the point." She replies, while taking another slow drink.

"Stop deflecting." He walked closer and set his hands on the granite top of the bar, directly across Naya.

Naya knew she couldn't talk her way out of this conversation. It was going to happen, right here, right now. She took a deep breath.

"You know the answer to that already."

"I want to hear you say it."

"Why? What's the point?" She set her bottle down with a little bit more force than she intended.

"Because, it's the first step to moving forward. Are you in love with Heather?"

Naya knew he wasn't backing down. He had a reason for being here and she could tell this was serious enough to warrant a trip to her home. He cares about her. She knows this, but she is certainly curious as to what he has to say.

"Yes."

"See, that wasn't so hard."

Naya shrugged.

"Does she know?"

Naya shook her head no.

"Now answer me this... are you happy?"

_Ouch. Wasn't expecting that._

"No."

"Okay. That means you have a problem. And I have the solution is right here." Kevin pulls his cellphone from his front pocket and unlocks it.

_What the hell?_

"You're in love with Heather-" he scrolls through the screen as she speaks "-and you're clearly not happy-" he lands on the item he was looking for "-so what you have to do now is-" he sets his phone face up on the countertop and pushes it across to Naya "-is forget about her and move on."

Naya looks down at the phone and sees the contact info screen up. There is a picture on the left hand side of a pretty blonde girl named Crystal. Underneath it shows her mobile number and email address.

"What is this?" she looks up at him, confusion written on her face.

"That is the phone number of a good friend of mine. She's in the process of moving to LA within the next two weeks."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Bee, she is going to help you get out of this funk that you're in. I've known her for a really long time and as it turns out, she's super into you. She asked if I would try to hook you guys up."

"I don't want that." Naya pushes the phone back to Kevin and takes another drink of her beer.

"You know, what you're doing to yourself isn't healthy. This moping around and shutting everyone else out isn't good for you. This is your chance to move on."

Naya looks up from her bottle and sees sincere concern on his face.

"Heather is married. You can't be in love with a married woman. On top of that, she's not even gay."

Naya scoffs at this. She could list off the many reasons that statement isn't true but decides against it as thinking about them would make her blush.

"Naya," he reaches across and places his hand on top of her right hand "- you're an amazing woman. You could have anyone in the world and be happy for a change. But, that will never happen if you don't give up on this false hope of being with Heather. It will never happen. Let yourself be happy. Yeah, you may find out that Crystal isn't the one, but she's a step in the right direction. Just give it a chance."

Naya didn't realize she was crying now. Everything he said was true. She was miserable. She was in love with someone who wouldn't love her back. This thought caused her body to wrack with sobs. Soon she felt Kevin's arms wrap themselves around her small frame. She turned her body towards him and clutched his shirt as he pressed her head into his chest.

"It will be okay." She hears him say.

"I just w-want…the h-hurt…to s-stop." She choked out.

"I know, bee. I know."

* * *

><p>Heather stepped onto the plush carpet of the hotel room. Her heart was rapidly pounding inside of her chest. Her rhythmic breaths began to accelerate. What she thought was anticipation was slowly being replaced by apprehension.<p>

She closed the bathroom door behind her, leaving her hand on the doorknob, as she leaned back against it, looking out into the room. Taylor was where she left him, in the middle of the bed sitting up against the headboard, only this time he was modestly covered from the waist down by a bed sheet.

He smiled at wife.

That smile. She knew it was full of love and tenderness. She couldn't help but smile back. He beckoned her with a pat on the mattress.

_You can do this._

She slowly moved forward, severing the lifeline she had with the cold steel against the palm of her hand. This was it. The moment was finally here. She couldn't delay it any longer. It was time for her to fall in line. This was their honeymoon, after all. Husband and Wife, together as one, as it should be.

_So why does something feel off?_

Heather asked herself this question as she made her way over to the king-sized bed.

_Something's not right._

She sat down on the edge of the bed, her back facing Taylor. She took a deep breath. Why is she so nervous? They've done this many times before. So why was she feeling trepidation? This moment was supposed to solidify their commitment to one another. It's what was supposed to happen.

_What's wrong with me?_

Heather felt the bed dip behind her then she flinched as a hand was placed on her left shoulder. She closed her eyes.

She felt his lips place a tender kiss on her bare shoulder. The hint of stubble was evident as his chin glided along her skin as she continued to pepper her with kisses.

_I shouldn't have worn a tank top._

_Stop that._

Her eyes remained shut, almost squeezing tighter as he moved passed a thin strip fabric and found his way to the nape of her neck, brushing away blonde locks with his calloused hand. She held her breath as she anticipated the next kiss, waiting for the sandpaper feeling to return to her skin.

It felt different this time, however. She felt a completely smooth chin and lips felt fuller somehow. Instead of shuddering, she felt a tingle shoot down her spine, beginning where those plump lips met sensitive skin below her hair line. The hand that was slowly caressing its way down her right arm was no longer large and rough but smaller and silky.

Heather's tense features immediately began to relax. The feelings of dread were being washed away by the feel of familiar lips against her skin. She felt the pit of her stomach clench. Her skin began to sizzle. She felt herself being pulled back towards the bed, a gentle tug to get her to lay back.

With eyes still closed, she felt those same full lips graze her collar bone. This made her breath hitch in her throat. She bit down on her bottom lip. Those lips began to kiss her neck while a small fingertip traced patterns on the exposed taught skin of her belly where the hemline of her top had risen up.

Her breathing began to quicken as more open mouth kisses were being placed below her jaw. Then the kissing stopped as she felt the pressure lift off of her but still maintained contact with her skin.

Then she heard it.

"I love you."

That voice… it was softer than what she was expecting. That voice was lighter and so familiar. She's heard that voice for years. That voice that sends chills down her spine and makes butterflies flutter throughout her stomach was not but a foot away from her. It was intoxicating.

She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. That voice. Heather opens her eyes and sees long black hair falling towards her face. She sees dark chocolate eyes staring back at her. She averts her eyes down to those luscious lips that were on her skin not long ago. She watches as they spread outward into a lazy smile, allowing her to see a dimple make an appearance.

Her heart melted at the sight.

She couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Kiss me."

The curtains of dark locks lowered down, cascading over Heather's face. Then she felt those lips ghost over her own. She felt them move lightly against her own, not quite touching as she heard that voice echo into her mouth.

"I love you so much."

Those plump lips finally melted into her own. Her stomach tightened as their mouths glided against each other, battling for control. She started to feel moisture pooling between her legs. She couldn't control the moan that rang out from the back of her throat. She needed to feel… she needed to touch…anything. Her right hand rose from comforter, hoping to tangle itself into luxurious silky strands of hair. Her fingers met short course hair instead. The hand she felt gliding up underneath her top was now bigger and rough. The smooth chin she felt before was replaced by prickly stubble. The full lips that had been worshiping her with kisses became smaller and thinner against her mouth. Then she felt a tongue lodge itself into her mouth.

Her eyes widened. She closed her mouth, thus denying entry. She brought both of her hands to the shoulders of the figure above her, pushing away to get some distance. She looked up and instead of finding that dimpled face she had just seen a minute ago, she was looking up at the flushed face of her husband.

"What's wrong?"

That voice. So deep and not in any way soothing.

The pit of her stomach felt funny. Something was wrong. She swallowed hard, furrowing her brow, trying to figure out two things. One, what just happened? And two, what is happening?

"What is it?"

She felt herself dripping.

"I uh… I think … I need to use the bathroom."

"Again? You just came out of there."

"I know, but… I have to get up."

She pushed his shoulder further away from her so she could stand. She felt the wetness at the apex of her legs. She took a few strides to the bathroom, leaving Taylor groaning on the bed.

She closed the door behind her and went to the toilet. While standing in front of it, she reached for the toilet paper, yanking on a few sheets before tearing it off.

She was getting uncomfortable with her panties being damp against her. She tugged her shorts and panties away from her skin with her left hand and shoved the tissue down them, essentially wiping up before pulling the tissue back out.

There on the tissue, she saw smears of crimson staring back at her.

"Shit."

She tossed the tissue into the toilet and flushed.

* * *

><p>Heather stepped out of the bathroom. She looked at Taylor, who was now on the edge of the bed, forearms on his thighs.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asks.

Heather slowly shakes her head. "I… I started my period."

Taylor places his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry."

"Seriously?" His head shoots up, with an almost disbelieving look on his face.

"I wasn't due for another week." Her voice was tiny. Why was this happening? Heather felt so guilty. She could see how upset Taylor is getting by the second. But what could she do?

What she also felt guilty about the fact that her mind allowed her to imagine someone else. But she couldn't think about _her_ right now. She had to fix the situation at hand.

"Tay, I'm so sorry. I don't know how this happened."

Taylor got up off of the bed and began rummaging through his suit case. Heather watched as he began to put on layers of clothing. Then she saw him putting on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Her heart was breaking. He was running away. She knows that he's hurting too. She didn't mean for this to happen.

He didn't answer. He just continued to tie his shoes from the edge of the bed.

"Tay? Talk to me, please." Heather was hugging herself, leaning up against the wall next to the bathroom door. She just wanted to crawl into a hole.

He placed his hands on his knees, his head hanging down in defeat.

"Tay, where are you-"

"You said you weren't due for another week. That means you didn't bring any tampons. So that's where I'm going. I'm going to go out and get you some tampons like the loving husband that I am."

That statement should have sounded loving but instead was laced with an icy tone.

He stood up and went to grab his phone and wallet. Not once did he look back at Heather before walking out of the hotel room.

Heather heard the door shut with a loud thud.

Her mind immediately went to what happened earlier. That face…that smile…that voice. She couldn't shake the visual from her mind. She walked back into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror.

_How could you lay there and fantasize about Naya? Does your husband deserve that?_

She couldn't help it. It just happened. Just like her starting her cycle just happened. She had no control.

_Did you see the look on Taylor's face?_

"Shit." Heather breathed out into the empty bathroom. She lowered her head in shame.

Looking just to the left of her on the counter, she spotted her cell phone.

_Don't do it._

Heather picked it up and began to scroll.

_Don't you call her._

She found Naya's name at the top of her favorite list. She felt the urge to call. She felt the urge to hear that voice. Maybe upon hearing the real deal, it would force her to admit that what she had imagined was nothing but a figment of her imagination and nothing more. But mainly, she felt like crying. She just wanted her best friend talk to.

She tapped the phone to call.

It rang and rang and rang.

_"Hey, it's Naya. After the beep, do your thing."_

Heather hung up and set the phone back down. She waited a few minutes, hoping the phone would ring but it never did.

She walked over to the shower and turned the water on. She peeled off her clothes.

_Why is this happening to me?_

She stepped into the shower, turning the faucet control to cold. A cold shower should help. Only it didn't. It just made her feel like shit, knowing she needed the cold water to wash away those images of her best friend hovering above her.

_You were thinking about her while your loving husband was trying to make love to you. And now look at him. He went out to buy you what you need because he loves you. Does he deserve what you just did?_

Fresh tears merged with the cold water from the shower head.

* * *

><p>After washing her body, Heather stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. She examined her phone to see if Naya had called back. She really needed to talk to her.<p>

She tried calling again.

_"Hey, this is Naya. After the beep, do your thing."_

Again, she hung up without leaving a voicemail.

* * *

><p>Naya had chosen to take a hot shower instead of a bath. Kevin had left about half an hour ago, but not before sending her Crystal's contact information via text.<p>

_"You have to forget about her and move on."_

Kevin's words echoed in her mind as she wrapped herself into a white bathrobe.

_"You can't be in love with a married woman."_

She ran her fingers through damp black strands of hair as she walked into her bedroom. She took a deep breath before turning to search for her phone. Remembering that she left it charging on the nightstand, she made her way over to it.

She pushed the button to unlock her phone. She read the notification on the home screen.

**Hemo Missed Call**

Her heart fluttered knowing that Heather tried to call her.

_"You have to forget about her."_

Naya sat down on the edge of her bed, phone in her right hand. She took a deep breath. Using her index finger on her left hand, she scrolled through her contact list. The tip of her finger hovered just above the screen.

_"Forget."_

She scrolled again, this time landing on another name. She tapped the screen and placed the phone to her ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, is this Crystal?"

_"This is she."_

"Crystal, hi. Um, this is Naya, Kevin's friend."

_"Oh wow. I didn't think you would call."_

"Is it okay that I did?"

_"It's more than okay, silly."_

**Beep Beep**

Naya pulled the phone from her ear to glance down at her screen. She had an incoming call from Heather. Her heart thudded in her chest.

"Crystal, I'm sorry, can you hang on one sec?"

_"Yes, of course."_

"Thanks."

Naya stared at the three options:

**Ignore**

**Hold Call + Answer**

**End Call + Answer**

_I wonder what she wants. Is something wrong?_

_Get a grip. You shouldn't worry about Heather. She's a big girl. Right now, you should get back to the phone conversation you are currently having._

She closed her eyes, immediately regretting her decision. She tapped Ignore and placed the phone back to her ear.

"So sorry about that."

_"Do you have to go?"_

"No. I'm good." Naya leaned back to lay on the bed, feet barely touching the floor. She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to hold back any shakiness in her voice. "So Crystal, tell me a little bit about yourself."

Naya felt like she shouldn't be on the phone talking to anyone but Heather at moment. But she was tired. Tired of the pain, tired of the cyclone of emotions. If this Crystal girl was a step in the right direction, a new direction leading towards a world without heartache and tears, then she was going to take it. She deserved that much.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of shout-outs:<strong>

**HeyAchelicious: Thanks for the feedback. Glad you signed up just to review this fic. Awesome.**

**Drew55: You twisted my arm... I'm extending this. =)**

**VeranoLaw: "A Thousand Years" is beautiful, isn't it?**

**Leah: "I kinda want to punch Ashley in the face." LOL. How about Kevin in this chapter? You want to punch him too or hug him for helping with your suggestion to have Naya move on? ;-)**

**Next up: For those who wanted a bit of Jealous!Hemo, your wish is my command. =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay. Stupid internet wasn't working.**

**My new favorite reviewer: Anon who posted on 12/6/11. They asked "why so much angst?"**

**First off, thank you for reading.**

**Second, while I am thrilled to see positive reviews, I also wished I'd get more constructive criticism like the one you posted. That's how I learn.**

**When I first started this fic, I knew I wanted it to be angsty. That's why I chose "Angst" as the genre when uploading it. I tried to build up to the romance side. Me, personally, I love me some angst. Only because I feel that once you get past all the bullshit, it will make the good times that much more profound. For me, its reading fics that frustrate you, and keep two people away that keep me reading. I know there is a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. It's one of those "It's about fucking time!"**

**I write what I love to read. I'm 28 now, and have been an avid fanfic reader since the Willow/Tara days . (I pay homage to them in this chapter, BTW.)**

**What I enjoy is when authors actually listen to their readers. Some may have suggestions, or something they may like to see happen. I love it when the authors oblige. And that's what I set out to do. This is my first story that I've ever committed to. **

**I had no idea that my story would be enjoyed by so many people. And if the majority want to read more, then I'm gonna find a way to give them what they want. They've taken the time to read this story, they left so many fantastic reviews, so I'm giving back. And if that means creating an original fictional character (yes, I made Crystal up to extend this story) then that's what I'm gonna do. But I assure you, she's nothing but catalyst.**

**And for anyone that is questioning at this point, HEYA is ENDGAME! I would not have started this without having them end up together. That is so not cool.**

**Anyway, Anon. I hope you stick around. And just for you, a chapter with very little angst. **

**(Okay, there might be some angst early on, just fair warning, lol)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"When do you get in town?"

Naya was on the phone with Crystal. They have been talking over the phone for a few days now. The conversations have mostly been one-sided, however. Crystal is a talker. Naya moved throughout her bedroom while trying to listen to Crystal had to say but failing miserably.

"_On Monday."_

"Oh." Naya's eyes reached a framed picture on one of her walls. It was a picture of herself with Heather.

"_-and the movers have just taken their sweet time getting-"_

Naya had tuned her out as she glanced down at one of Heather's "I bet the duck's in the hat" pink tank top staring up at her from a drawer from her dresser. She ran her right hand over the fabric, an index finger lightly tracing the screen print.

"_-thinking that maybe once I get all of furniture in that-"_

As Naya attempted to listen to what Crystal had to say, her mind began to wonder what Heather was doing at this very moment.

* * *

><p>Long jet black locks of hair were tickling her cheeks. She felt small hands roaming over her body as she was lying back against the bed in her own room. She kept her eyes closed as a body writhed above her.<p>

The deep grunts that were sounding off into her left ear caused Heather's stomach to knot up. She opened her eyes to stare up at the ceiling of her bedroom. Gone were the silky strands ghosting over her skin. Gone were the delicate hands grazing her skin.

She tried to focus on the abstract patterns that the white plane above was providing. Maybe if she created constellations out of the little raised dots, it would help the time go by more quickly. It was proving to be difficult as she was being rocked back and forth.

She closed her eyes, tightly this time. Her hands gripped the sheet beneath her. It was more to brace herself for the next thrust. She winced and whimpered. The body above her took it as a sign of encouragement. For Heather, however, they were whimpers of slight pain and discomfort. She could feel herself dry against the rubber sleeve that was attempting to glide within her. She wanted to imagine that it was nimble fingers moving inside her but just as quickly as the uncomfortable pounding started, it ended.

The large sweaty body collapsed on top of her. Relief swept through her as she knew this was now over. She opened her eyes again, trying to find the design on the ceiling she created as the body rolled off and away from her. She heard the snap of the condom as it was peeled away and listened for it to be tossed into the waste basket.

She waited.

As soon as she heard the even sounds of breathing, signaling sleep had taken over the drained body next to her, she relinquished the death grip on the sheets. Her fingers burned with pain as they stretched out, feeling the blood course back through the tips. Without looking to the sleeping figure next to her, she gently rose from bed.

She padded over to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. Walking straight to the shower, she opened the glass door. She turned the handle, allowing the water to flow. She reached inside, testing the temperature before pulling herself in and under the shower head.

The hot water cascaded over her face, seemingly letting the water wash away the dirtiness she didn't know she was feeling.

* * *

><p>Heather gripped the steering wheel with both hands. She focused on the road signs that littered I-110 as she drove towards LAX.<p>

"You sure you're gonna be okay while I'm gone, babe?"

Her husband's voice cut through the silence. She tried to add a little pep in her voice as she replied.

"Of course. It's just the weekend. I'll try to survive. Plus, it's good that you're getting to hang out with your friends."

In her mind, however, she was ready for the space. Her head has been in jumbles lately. She needed room to breathe without Taylor breathing down her neck.

"It's gonna be a blast. But, I don't want you to be lonely without me."

"I'll be fine." she assured him.

"Well, we're going to be out in the woods so I may not have service, in case you try to call me."

_I wasn't planning on it._

"Just be safe out there, okay?" she replied.

"You know me. I always play it safe."

Heather tried hard not to snort at that response.

They continued in relative silence as they reached the airport. Heather pulled into the departure area. Taylor unbuckled his seatbelt so he could reach across the center console.

"Bye, babe. I'm gonna miss you."

He placed his hands on both sides of her cheeks, pulling her towards his awaiting mouth. He kissed and she tried to reciprocate. A horn honked behind them. She pushed his shoulders gently away from her.

"You better go."

"Alright. But no funny business while I'm gone." He joked with a smile on his face. He stepped out of the car and opened the back door to pull his duffle bag out. Once retrieved, he went back to the passenger door to lean in.

"You should call Naya."

Heather's head snapped towards him, with eyebrows raised. She was hoping guilt wasn't evident on her face.

"What?"

"Yeah, totally. You haven't seen her in a while. Maybe have lunch or something,"

Heather's heart sped up at the mere mention of her best friend.

"Maybe."

"Okay. Well, I better go. I love you."

"Ditto." Heather replied with a tight lip smile.

"Bye babe." And with that, he shut the door and stepped back. The last thing Heather saw was his small wave before she pulled away.

Heather wanted to call Naya. He was right, she had not seen her in a while. She just had to make sure she wouldn't be caught blushing while she was around her. Heather knew it was wrong to be fantasizing about her best friend while her husband was…

_No, don't think about it._

She felt guilty but for some reason, she couldn't control her thoughts.

_What's wrong with me?_

Heather drove, contemplating on whether or not to reach for her phone.

"I miss her." She said aloud to no one but herself.

That was reason enough for her. Palming her phone that was hidden in her purse, she glanced between it and the road before her. Finding her name, she tapped screen.

The phone rang four times before the voice of her best friend channeled through the tiny speaker. Heather couldn't help the smile that graced her face.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey." Heather was nervous.

"_Hemo! Hey. What are you doing?"_ Heather could hear genuine surprise in Naya's voice.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Want to meet for lunch?" Heather bit her lip as she waited for her response.

_Please, please say yes._

"_Um…Yeah, sure. Where at?"_

* * *

><p><em>Why am I doing this?<em>

Naya had accepted Heather's lunch invitation, but now her mind fighting itself. It was wanting to put some distance between them versus missing her best friend like crazy and wanting to spend some time with her. After hearing the hopeful sound of her voice, she relented.

Now, she's walking into the café, searching for her blonde friend. She spots her in the corner. Her heart flutters at the mere sight of her. _And here it comes, oh shit, that smile. Ugh._

She strolls up and can't help the smile that forms on her face upon seeing her best friend stand from her seat with open arms.

"Nay-Nay…" Naya was enveloped into a bone crushing hug. She closed her eyes and inhaled that familiar scent. She felt a hand glide down her spine which caused her eyes to snap open.

As soon as it happened, Heather pulled away, slightly blushing before sitting down.

"Hey Hemo. How are you, girly?"

"Good. Gosh, it's so good to see you."

"Likewise." Naya winked at her.

Naya could see a slight tinge of pink on Heather's ears.

"I, um, already ordered for us, if that's okay."

"Yeah sure. You know what I like, so."

After somewhat of an awkward silence that involved shy glances, Heather spoke. Something was obviously on her mind.

"So." Heather broke the silence.

"So…"

"I've missed you."

"Yeah? Well, I don't blame you. I'm super awesome." Naya tried to play it cool, but on the inside, her heart melted at those words.

"And full of yourself." Heather flashed a smile at her. "But yes, you are awesome." Then she reached across the table and lightly touched Naya's forearm before quickly pulling away.

"So-" Naya cleared her throat. "-how's married life? Everything peachy now?" Naya didn't really want to know but it was kind of an obligatory thing to ask, especially after what happened at the reception.

"Um, it's…"

Naya wasn't sure if she sensed something wrong in the way Heather hesitated in her response.

"I don't know. I thought it'd be… different."

Naya narrowed her eyes. Watching Heather's downcast expression told her something was amiss.

"But, it's fine. He's out of town actually… for the weekend." Heather looked up at her. Naya tried to decipher her face. Was that relief she was wearing?

"Well, I guess that's cool. You get the house to yourself."

She heard Heather chuckle, knowing full well that's exactly what she was thinking.

Heather smiled before placing her arms on the table. "So I was thinking, maybe-"

Naya's phone halted her sentence.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." Naya dug through her purse, mentally cursing whoever was calling. She looked at the screen, then back to Heather. Naya wasn't going to answer, but against her better judgment, she did just that.

"Hello?"

_"Hey."_

"Hey you." _What? What would you answer Crystal that way, especially with Heather sitting right in front of you?_ She chanced a glance at the girl across from her, who was subtly gritting her teeth while fidgeting with her fingernails.

_"You busy?"_

"I am, actually. Can I call you back here in bit?"

_"Sure thing. Bye."_

"Bye."

Naya placed her phone back into her purse and looked up at Heather once more.

"Sorry about that."

"Who was that?" Heather asked.

_Right to the point, huh?_

"Oh, that was just some girl Kevin is trying to set me up with."

"Oh."

Naya watched as Heather's expressions went from confusion to a slight hint of anger and jealousy? _No way._

Heather cleared her throat. "What's her name?"

"Crystal." Naya replied.

"Cool. Is she, um… is she pretty?"

"Well, her picture looks cute, but I haven't met her… yet." Naya wasn't sure why she felt the need to tack the 'yet' to that.

"Well great. I hope things work out." Her voice was flat compared to just moments before.

"Yeah, me too." Naya lied. She knew things weren't going to work out. She could feel it in her bones. Maybe once she met this girl, she'd feel different. But why was she trying to prove to Heather that everything was coming up roses?

* * *

><p>"So thanks for meeting me." Heather told her as they walked to the parking lot. She was having a fun time up to the part where she kept thinking about that other girl.<p>

She turned to Naya who was walking beside her. Heather felt herself drift closer, lightly brushing her arm against Naya's.

"Thanks for inviting. I had fun." Naya side-eyed her.

"Me too."

They ended up at Naya's SUV first. Naya shuffled through her purse, looking for her keys. Finding them, she used the remote to unlock her doors. Heather watched as she opened the driver's side door to put her purse on the center console before turning back to face her.

"So." Naya said. She looked a little hesitant.

"So, don't forget you have to call your _friend_ back." Heather didn't mean to add a little bitterness to that. It just came out that way.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"I guess I'll see you then."

"Okay."

Heather stepped forward and went in for a hug, her arms coming in under Naya's. She let them rest against the shorter girl's back, smoothing out her top. She felt Naya's arms tighten on top of her shoulders. Their bottom halves seem to gravitate towards each other because there was no space between.

Heather's eyes closed as her heart sped up at this closeness. Truth is, she missed this. She missed Naya's hugs. She missed the warmth. She missed the way she could rest her chin on her shoulder. She missed the way her hair would tickle her cheeks.

Heather's eyes shot open as she abruptly pulled away. Avoiding eye contact, she backed away, looking down at the ground. Her face felt hot. Her ears burned.

"So be safe going home. Bye." She waved and quickly turned to walk briskly back to her car.

What she didn't see was the confused look on her best friend's face as she watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>Naya heard her cell phone ring from its spot on the coffee table. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 6:18pm. She rushed over to the phone, and upon glancing down at the screen, she frowned. She had hoped it was…<p>

_Do not say Heather._

She reluctantly answered the call.

"Hey Crystal." She said while trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

_"Hey. How was your day?"_

Naya couldn't help the smile that formed. She thought back to her lunch with Heather. Everything about it was so familiar. It felt nostalgic. They had laughed, retelling old stories. It felt like a total reconnection that they both needed in their friendship.

Then it turned bittersweet. When Naya told her about Crystal, she could see the jealousy glossing over Heather's blue eyes.

"It was nice."

_"Well, mine was crazy. My sister was down at the house and she said the electric company still had not-"_

Naya couldn't help the eye roll. She was prepared to let Crystal continue with her long convoluted story about movers or electricians or plumbers so that she could let her mind wander to the day's earlier events.

She remembered the way Heather's foot would lightly graze her foot under the table. She remembered the way Heather would reach across the table to place a hand on her forearm while retelling an old story. But she also remembered Heather would pull her hand away so quickly, as if her skin had scorched her own hand. It was odd.

But it was refreshing. She had missed her. She missed her like crazy.

_"Naya?"_

"Yeah, sorry, what?"

_"I asked if you would be able to pick me up from the airport on Monday?"_

"Oh, um. I'll try but I can't promise anything right now. I have to check my schedule."

_"Ok, cool."_

"Yeah."

_"Are you feeling okay?"_

"Yeah, just tired. Listen, I-"

_Ding Dong_

"Hang on, someone's at the door."

Naya walked towards the foyer, phone in hand, swinging below her waist. She reached the door. Unlocking it, she pulled it open to reveal the one person she hoped to see once again.

"Heather." Naya whispered. Her stomach flipped at the sight of the blonde standing shyly on her doorstep.

"Hi."

Against her better judgment, the hand holding the phone lifted to place the phone against her ear, all while never breaking eye contact.

"Hey, I'm gonna have to call you back."

_"Ok, talk to you lat-"_

Naya hung up the phone before she could finish.

"Hey, stranger. Long time no see." Heather said.

_Was she flirting?_

"Hey. Didn't I just see you?" Naya played along.

"Well, yeah. But I have a reason for being here."

"And what's that?" Naya crossed her arms over her chest.

"Would you like to keep me company for the weekend?"

Naya's heart beat began pounding in her chest. Keeping her company usually meant staying the night over at Heather's house.

"You mean…"

"Yup. Just like old times."

_Oh shit._

_Don't do it. It won't help your situation any. Just stay home._

_But I want to so bad._

_No._

Naya battled with herself. She wanted to stay over at Heather's place but she felt like it will only be like taking two steps back in her progress.

"I-I uh… I'd really love to, Hemo…"

Heather's smile grew.

"…But, I can't. I kinda already made plans."

Naya watched as Heather's demeanor deflated.

"Oh. Well, that's cool. I-I'll just… um… I'll talk to you later then."

She watched as Heather turned to leave, head hung low.

"I'm sorry."

Heather half-turned and gave her a wave of the hand. "Don't worry about it. Next time, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Heather tried to smile, but Naya knew it was forced. Heather turned and began to walk towards her car.

Naya desperately wanted to call after her. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. Not this time. If she was going to truly move on, this was the best way to start. Sighing, she closed the door on the blonde's retreating form.

* * *

><p><em>Stupid, stupid, stupid.<em>

Heather kept calling herself that as she drove home. She questioned herself. Why was she so dejected for being rejected? Sure, she had truly hoped that Naya would come over. But she didn't really understand why she wanted her to come over so badly. She was prepared to spend the weekend alone. But, no, she had to go off and invite her over. Why?

_You're jealous._

_No, I'm not._

She knew she invited her after she found out she was talking to someone else. She has been talking to another girl.

_So what?_

Yes, why is this this fact bothering her so much. She should be happy for her. Her best friend seems to be in good spirits about this Cristina chick. Or was it Cathy? She didn't care. She shouldn't care. It's not her business who Naya talks to.

_But if that bitch hurts her… She deserves better._

Heather had made it home. Before she had a chance to get comfortable, her phone rings. Her heart skips a beat upon hearing the sound. She looks at her phone and sighs.

"Hey Tay." She answers, trying to not sound so disappointed that it was him that was calling and not someone else.

_"Hey babe. I was just checking in."_

"Okay." Heather walked over to the back of her couch to lean her backside against it.

_"You alright?"_

"Yeah."

_"You miss me, don't you?"_

"Mmhm." She mumbled while pinching the bridge of her nose. Truth was, she actually didn't. To her, it was actually a breath of fresh air to have the house to herself. She felt bad for feeling that way, but she couldn't help it. She just needed to hide that fact from the voice over the phone.

_"So I just wanted to call before I lost service."_

"Okay."

_"Well, I will call when I can. I love you."_

"Ditto."

_"Bye babe."_

"Bye."

She walked over to her computer and set her phone down on the desk. She was about to walk into the kitchen to fetch a creamsicle when she heard the doorbell ring. She turned on her heel and made her way to the door.

Opening, she was confronted by the sight of Naya standing sheepishly at her doorstep.

Heather's stomach tumbled and her excitement began coursing through her. Not wanting to get her hopes up, she waited to hear what Naya had to say as to why she was here. She leaned her side against the door frame. She shot Naya a smirk before silently telling her to explain with her eyes.

"So um." Naya had her hands clasped in front of her, shifting from foot to foot. "-I was wondering if you still wanted company because…" Naya reached to the side and picked up something that was leaning against the wall. "…I brought my bag."

That smile she wore made her heart swell. Here she was, Naya Rivera, looking so shy in front of her, waiting for an invitation that she never needed. Heather's grin grew as she grabbed a hold of Naya's bag then stepping back to usher her inside. Naya tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, her shy smile gracing her face. Heather couldn't contain the megawatt smile as she closed the door behind them.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>I hope to make up for what you all had to suffer through at the beginning of this chapter. You all probably hate me for having Heather and her Husband do the do, but realistically, it wasn't plausible to avoid the act. Who are they, Emma Pillsbury and Dr. Carl?<strong>

****Next up: A Weekend at Heather's. Will we finally have some fluff that we've all been dying for?****


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey y'all. Sorry for the delay. I've been selfishly spending my free time reading fanfics instead of writing!**

**For those who have yet to read these Brittana fics yet, I strongly recommend them:**

**"If Only You Could See What I See" by FrogsRcool**

**"White Shadows" by Good Afternoon**

**"We Become Who We Are When We Fall In Love" by summerkid**

**"Clockwork" by Gorshenin**

**I was severely disappointed with my last chapter. I muffed it up big time. But, I took my time with this new updat**

**Hey Drew, let me know what you think of this chapter**.** ;-)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

The click of the lock sounds off in Naya's ears. She glances around the foyer. This place was always so familiar. Now it feels a little foreign. Even the smell of it is different.

"Nay?"

Naya turns to her left where she spots her blonde friend, duffle bag in hand.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you were hungry."

"Oh… sure." She smiles.

"Thought so. Why don't you go drop this sucker off upstairs while I whip us up something, yeah?" Heather motions her head down towards Naya's overnight bag.

"Sounds like a plan."

She reaches for the handle of her black bag as Heather meets her halfway. In the transition, Naya feels the jolt of electricity as Heather's fingers glide against hers.

Naya clears her throat as she moves towards the bottom step of the staircase.

"I'll just go…"

"I'll go start…"

They both speak simultaneously causing the other to giggle.

Naya climbs the stairs and reaches the hallway. She can hear cabinet doors opening downstairs. Her body propels her forward. Before realizing what she is doing, she is inside Heather's room. Ordinarily, she would run up here, throw her bag against the foot of Heather's bed, then bounce back downstairs. She was about to do what she was so accustomed to had it not been for the pair of men's sneakers peeking out from underneath the bed.

Then the smell of men's cologne began to penetrate her nostrils. This room is no longer familiar. It smells like _him_. A plethora of emotions course through her as she scans the once beloved room where she used to share the most intimate moments with her best friend. First, it was anger that this man would come in and invade their secret place. Then comes disgust as she is trying to fend off images of the married couple tainting the bed that she and Heather used to-

Naya shakes her head to clear the thoughts from her mind. No, she will not do this to herself. What's done is done. She turns to walk back out into the hallway when she pauses at the doorway. Half-turning, Naya's eyes roam over the area. Sadness fills her heart as she gives one last look to the room that brought Naya much joy and warmth, once upon a time. Now, it has become a cold, empty space. Swallowing a lump that threatens to take over her throat, she turns back towards the hallway, gripping her overnight bag just that much tighter.

Naya opens the door to the room that once belonged to Ashley. This is now the spare bedroom, apparently. There is a quaint queen sized bed, with a lone nightstand next to it. A 24" TV sits atop of a TV stand directly across from the bed. She unceremoniously drops her bag against the foot of the bed. She sits on the plush mattress and puts her head in her hands.

Naya had never believed that she would feel like a complete stranger in Heather's home like she is feeling at this very moment. When Naya spends the night, she always sleeps with Heather in her room. Now, however, she is facing the thought of sleeping in the "guest room" all alone.

_Why in the hell am I here?_

* * *

><p>Heather pours the remaining contents of the bag of elbow macaroni into the medium-sized pot. She turns the dial up to high, allowing the water to boil. She then hears footsteps coming down the stairs. Her heart beats to the sound. A smile graces her face as she turns to see Naya plop herself down on one of the stools at the bar.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey." Naya sniffs. "Whatcha making?"

"Your favorite." Heather gives her a wink. She watches as Naya's face lights up.

"Fresh mac and cheese?" Naya asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yes ma'am." Heather nods, smile firmly in place.

Naya giddly bounces in her seat. Heather's heart melts at the smile her best friend is wearing.

Naya's eyes narrow. "Or are you making that because it's the only thing you know how to cook?" Naya grins.

"Hey, I don't have to share this with you, you know." Heather threatens her as she pulls open a drawer to fetch a spoon.

"Sorry! I take it back."

"Mmmhmm, that's what I thought. Now get your ass up and come stir this while I go change into something comfy."

Heather holds the spoon out to Naya. The brunette pushes herself off the stool and rounds the bar a few steps and snatches the spoon out of Heather's hand.

"Making me cook my own food. What kind of shit is that?" Naya mumbles under her breath in a teasing tone as Heather moves past her.

"Heard that." Heather responds without looking back.

She hurries up the staircase and swiftly walks to her room. She opens a drawer to retrieve a pair of grey sweats and a black tank top. She pulls her shirt over her head and tosses it into the hamper. After she tugs the tank top on, she takes a look at herself in the mirror. She's smiling. She's smiling because she's happy. Her best friend is here, downstairs, waiting for her. This makes her speed her motions up so she can make her way back down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Naya sets the spoon down on the counter top as soon as she hears Heather bound down the stairs. Heather rounds the corner, arms swinging at her hips. There is something about Heather in sweats and a tank that makes Naya swoon. This Heather, without flashy clothes and sans make-up, is what creates a stir within her.<p>

"Naya?" Heather snaps her fingers in her face.

"Yeah?" She must have been busy oogling.

"I asked if they were done?"

"Oh, yeah, just about. Maybe a few more minutes."

"Good. Now you, go sit. I'm cooking, remember. Scoot."

"Bossy much."

"You know you like it."

Naya swallows and then proceeds to walk back to her seat, facing the blonde.

"Don't flatter yourself, Morris."

Heather chuckles causing Naya to duck her head to hide her slight blush. Once in the clear, Naya raises her head to see Heather turning the burner off. She grabs the pot and places a lid over it then walks to the sink to drain the water. Naya can't help staring now. Her eyes travel from the golden head of hair that is dangling loosely behind her back to the curve of waist and down her firm-

_Ring_

The cell phone that is sitting on the counter top just to her right startles her out of her blatant oogling. Heather turns her head as an eyebrow shoots up towards her hairline.

_Ring_

Naya glances down at the screen then rolls her eyes. She debates with herself on whether or not to answer the call.

_Ring_

"You gonna answer that?" Heather's voice brings her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." Naya reaches out her hand to grab it and with her left index finger, she taps the screen then holds it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hey you."_

"Hey."

_"Just calling to see what you were doing."_

"Just hanging out."

Naya looks up to see Heather move back towards the stove to place the pot down. As she moves towards the fridge, seemingly to pull out the block of sharp cheddar cheese, Heather mouths a questions.

"Who is it?"

Naya drops the phone to her shoulder before answering. "Crystal." She then brings the phone back up to her ear. She was able to catch a small eye roll before Heather turns to move back to the stove. Naya narrows her eyes at her.

Naya places her left forearm on the granite top along with her right elbow allowing her to lean forward slightly.

"What are you up to?" Naya feels obligated to ask. Her eyes fixate themselves on the blonde a few feet away as she starts to cut slices of cheese, allowing them to drop into the pot.

_"Oh, just sitting around, thinking about you."_

"Oh yeah. Thinking about me, huh?" Naya asks, clearly wanting to see what type of reaction she can get from the blonde dancer in the kitchen. She can see Heather biting her lower lip as she drops the last piece of cheese into the pot. Heather turns on her heel and begins to move towards another drawer. But instead of walking, she starts to lift her knees up to her waist as if she is marching throughout the kitchen.

Naya can't help the hearty laugh that escapes. Heather reaches the desired drawer, pulls it open and retrieves a quart-sized zip-lock bag. Instead of marching back towards the stove, she starts to do something that to Naya, resembles interpretive dance. Naya shoulders bounce up and down and she tries to suppress her laughter. She is on the phone after all.

"Oh shit, Crystal, you there?" Naya forgot that she was still on the phone.

_"Yeah, I'm here. You want me to let you go?"_

"No, no, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

_"I was just telling you that I would text you my flight schedule after we get off the phone."_

"Oh, okay."

Heather continues to act goofy, pirouetting in place. Naya has to turn her back to her, otherwise, she won't be able to quit laughing. She turns in her seat, leaning back on her left arm, the edge of the bar top barely touching the center of her back.

_"Do you think about me?"_

You don't give me a chance. You constantly call me all the time!

"Do I think about you?" How do I answer this without leading her on?

_"Yeah."_

"I uh…"

"Babe, taste this and see if it needs more salt." Heather was in front of her now. She is holding out a spoonful of mac and cheese towards Naya's mouth. Naya is somewhat relieved about the interruption, but at the same, her heart rate is picking up as Heather steps just a little bit closer.

"Um, can you hang on a sec?"

Naya doesn't wait for the reply as she slowly drops the phone to her shoulder. Heather's left hand rests on top of Naya's right knee. Her right hand slowly brings the spoon closer to Naya's mouth. Naya opens her mouth, but her eyes never leave Heather's. Once there, she closes her mouth over the food as Heather pulls the spoon back out. Naya begins to chew as she sees Heather's blue eyes dart down to her lips. Then she notices that the light pressure is gone from her knee. Her heart starts to beat just a little bit faster as Heather moves further towards her. The hand that was on her knee is now reaching up towards Naya's face. Naya's eyes move towards the hand as it gets closer. She stops chewing as soon as the pad of Heather's thumb grazed her lower lip. Brown eyes search for blue ones which are currently staring right back at her. Heather retracts her hand only to bring it up to her own mouth. Her lips close around the tip of her thumb. Naya swallows the last bit of macaroni thickly. Heather slowly pulls it back out and smiles.

"Cheese."

With that, she turns and bounces back into the kitchen.

Naya doesn't move. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply. Once again realizing that someone is on the line, she pulls the phone up to her ear.

_"Naya?"_

"Yeah, sorry."

_"Who was that?"_

"Oh, uh, that was um Heather. She's making food."

_"Oh. Well, how about you call me later. You sound busy."_

"Okay. I'll call you before I go to bed."

_"Okay."_

"Bye."

_"Bye."_

Naya hangs up but doesn't turn.

_What was that?_

"Good on salt, Nay?"

Heather's voice rings through her ears. Naya's head follows the voice. Heather taps the spoon on the edge of the pot before covering the pot with the lid.

Naya clears her throat. "Yeah, it's good."

"Good."

Heather moves to the other side of the kitchen to pull out two small plates.

"What did Christie want?"

Naya raises an eyebrow. "_Crystal _just wanted to say hi."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

After Heather piles macaroni on both plates, she brings them both to the bar, placing a plate in front of Naya and the other one next to it.

"Nothing."

Heather grabs two forks for each plate then goes back to the fridge.

"What do you want to drink?"

Naya accepts the change of subject with a nod. "I'll take a Coke Zero."

Heather pulls two out then shuts the door. Naya patiently waits for her friend to take a seat next to her. They both open their cans of soda and then begin to dig in.

"Mmmmm, I've missed this." Naya relishes.

"My mac and cheese is da bomb, yo."

Naya laughs, trying not to spit out her food. She playfully slaps Heather's arm. After swallowing, she responds.

"I'm trying to eat here. You want me to choke?"

"Nope, we can't have that now, can we?"

Naya smiles before turning back to her food.

"So, you miss your husband yet?" Naya asks, taking another bite of food.

"Nope."

She swallows. "Why not?"

"Because you're here."

Naya snaps her head towards Heather. The blonde side-eyes her while pulling her coke can up to her mouth. Before the aluminum meets her lips, she winks at her. Naya's stomach flips.

_That wink is going to be the death of me._

* * *

><p>After washing the dishes, the girls sit down on the plush couch, wine glasses in hand. They didn't bother to turn the TV on. Heather sits on one end of the couch, Naya on the opposite end, facing each other.<p>

"So, um, this chick you're talking to… you like her?"

"I don't know her."

"But, you want to get to know her?"

Heather watches as Naya takes a sip of her wine before replying.

"I guess so."

"Well, you never really seem enthused when she calls."

"That's not true."

"If you say so." Heather brings the glass to her lips.

"Well, it's just. She… she kinda talks too much."

Heather doesn't mean to laugh so she clamps a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" Naya sets her wine glass down on the coffee table, smile firmly in place. Heather mirrors her movements as she sees Naya reach for a small couch pillow next to her. Heather knows what is coming next so she puts her hands up in defense.

She feels the thud of the pillow hit her head. She eyes Naya who is wearing a Cheshire grin.

"Oooooh, you are so dead, Rivera." Heather slowly uncrosses her legs.

"No. No Hemo." Naya inches up off of the couch, shaking her head.

"You hit me with a pillow."

"I'm sorry." Naya chuckles as she rounds the arm of the couch to put some distance between herself and Heather. The blonde gets to her feet, sly grin forming on her face.

"Oh, you'll be sorry. Trust me on that." Heather's sinister look pushes Naya back behind the couch.

"Please." Naya pleads while trying to hold back her laughter.

Heather sprints around the couch which makes Naya shriek. Heather chases the brunette around the couch once before following her around the dining room table. Naya's high pitched squealing fills the room. The distance between them begins to close as Naya rounds the front of the couch. Heather leaps forward, wrapping her arms around Naya's waist. Naya lets out a yell mixed with laughter. Heather tugs them both down onto the couch and proceeds to dig her fingers into Naya's sides.

Naya continues to laugh while trying to fight off the tickling. "S-stop! Hemooo!" She tries to push Heather away. That only causes Heather to swing her leg over Naya, essentially trapping her. Naya laughs heartily as she squirms beneath her.

"Say…you're…sorry."

"I-I'm s-so-rry!" Her head is thrown back roaring with laughter.

Heather stops tickling as her laughter begins to die down. Naya tries to catch her breath, with a huge smile on her face. Heather's hands are still on Naya's waist. Naya opens her eyes but her laughter slowly comes to a halt as Heather's right hand reaches up to brush locks of hair off of Naya's face.

The feeling Heather gets as she touches Naya's face is strange yet familiar. The pads of her fingers glide across skin. Heather feels Naya's hands move up to her thighs. This feeling causes something to stir within her. She unconsciously licks her bottom lip. She watches as Naya's eyes flicker down to Heather's lips. Heather can feel her ears getting hot.

"Hemo?"

"Yeah?" Heather manages to reply in a whisper.

"Your phone is ringing."

This brings Heather back to reality. She knows what kind of position they are in so in a way, she's grateful for the interruption. She pushes herself off of Naya's lap and darts towards her cell phone.

"Hey."

_"Hey babe. You still up?"_

"Um, yeah."

_"Well I just wanted to call and say goodnight."_

"Okay."

_"You doing okay all by yourself?"_

"Yeah, fine." Heather is not sure why she didn't mention that she wasn't alone.

_"Okay, just checking. I'll call when I can, okay?"_

"Okay."

_"Bye, babe. Love you."_

"Ditto."

_"Bye."_

She hangs up and walks back to the couch.

"Sorry about that. Taylor wanted to say goodnight."

"Speaking of goodnight… I'm tired. Ready for bed?" Naya asks as she gets up off of the couch and faces her.

"Yeah, sure." Heather replies, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. Truth was, she didn't want the night to end just yet. She was having so much fun until the phone decided to ring. Naya moves past her and walks to the bar to fetch her own phone. She watches as Naya turns the kitchen light off.

Heather moves towards the stairs but she waits for Naya to catch up. She still feels a little bit of tension so she tries to shift the mood.

"Sooo…I'm glad you came over. Otherwise, I would've gone to bed without my delicious mac and cheese."

Naya flashes her a toothy grin as she bumps her hip with her own.

"Me too."

They both walk up the stairs, side by side. They climb the stairs in relative silence. Then they reach the hallway. Heather continues to walk towards her room but stops when she doesn't feel the shorter girl next to her. She turns around to see Naya making her way into the spare bedroom.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Going to bed."

This confuses Heather. Ordinarily, Naya would sleep in Heather's bed along with her. It was always like that.

"But…" Heather points to her room with a look of confusion written on her face, "…You're not sleeping in here with me?"

"No Hemo."

"Why not?"

Naya sighs before answering.

"Because Hemo, things are different now. I can't sleep in that bed anymore."

Heather swallows hard. "Okay."

"Goodnight, Hemo."

"Goodnight." Heather stands there to watch as Naya closes the door. With her head hung low, Heather steps into her own room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Naya pulls back the covers of the bed so she could climb in. She pushes the button on her phone so she can see the time. 11:43pm. She really did not want to call Crystal like she said she would.<p>

I'll call her tomorrow.

After setting the phone down on the nightstand, she turns the lamp off. Settling in bed, she can't help but think about the evident disappointment in Heather's eyes when she told her she wouldn't be sharing her bed with her anymore.

"I can't sleep in that bed. Not when it smells like _him_."

It is what it is. This is the way it has to be.

Naya closes her eyes, hoping sleep overcomes her so she won't have to think of _him_ any longer.

* * *

><p>Naya's eyes flutter open. It's still dark out.<p>

_What time is it?_

She reaches for her phone from the nightstand. Unlocking it, she looks at the screen with one eye as the brightness burns through the darkness. 4:38am. Then she feels movement next to her. A body turns and shifts towards her own. A heavy arm drapes itself over her midsection. A head settles itself on her shoulder.

Both of her eyes open as she slowly moves the phone further over her. Rather, over _them. _The light beams, allowing her to see a head of blonde hair. Blonde hair that belongs to her best friend. The same best friend that was supposed to be in her own room right now.

_Why is she here?_

She debates on whether or not to wake her. That debate ends when Heather nuzzles further into her neck. She carefully sets her phone back onto the nightstand and then gently places her hand on top of the arm that is over her stomach.

Naya turns her head slightly and tentatively plants a soft kiss on Heather's forehead.

_This is going to be a long weekend._

Naya rests her cheek against Heather's head then closes her eyes, smile firmly in place.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, an angst-free chapter. Such a fun chapter to write. <strong>

**Good news for you all: The next chapter should be full of fluffy-goodness as well. **

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**

**Next up: Day 2 of Weekend at Heather's**

**On another note, crazy that Ashley is really moving out. Maybe she moved out because I wrote in this fic that she had already moved out. Hmmm... since HeYa will be endgame in this fic... I wonder...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey y'all! I'm so sorry for the delay. After my last update, I had gone on vacation. Took a Paramount Studios tour in hopes of seeing two certain people. Only caught a glimpse of Chris and Darren shooting a scene at the "Lima Bean" though.**

**Well, once I got back, I just couldn't get myself back in the swing of things. It was tough. I kept trying to give myself deadlines and nothing. But I finally finished this update. Yay. **

**Again, I totally appreciate every single one of you that keep coming back to ready this. You all are awesome. **

**Anyway, I won't keep you. Hope you like this update. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Heather opens her eyes to analyze the room that she is in. It takes her a minute to realize that she is not in her own bedroom. She is lying on her stomach, head facing the wall. She can feel the pillow beneath her, pressing against her right cheek. Her arms are above her head. She senses the blanket around her lower back. But then she feels warmth that is centered on the base of her spine.

Slowly, she lifts her head to turn it towards the other occupant in the bed. She lowers her head back down to keep her pressed into the pillow beneath her. She uses her right hand to brush blonde strands of hair away from her eyes. She takes a deep breath as the sight before her becomes visible.

She can't help the smile that forms. Watching her best friend sleeping so peacefully is truly a sight to see. She notices the serene expression that the other girl is wearing. Her eyes follow down her jawline, along her neckline and to the left shoulder. Moving further along expanse of skin, her blue eyes travel down the length of her arm that ends on her own back. She realizes that Naya has her left hand splayed across over skin. That was the warmth she felt.

She continues to stare until the need to feel overwhelms her. Tentatively, her right hand reaches out to brush a fingertip along the exposed cheek. Just before skin touches skin, Naya stirs. She immediately retracts her hand and shuts her eyes. She doesn't want her to know she is awake.

Heather doesn't feel any movement for a short while. Just as she is about to go back to her stare fest, her breath hitches. The warm hand that was resting on her lower back begins to glide off. The tingles that course through her skin with that single movement are almost enough jolt her out of bed. But, she stays put. She's not sure why she feels inclined to pretend to be sleeping.

She can hear the fabric of the comforter rustle slightly. Then she feels the bed slowly raise up as weight lifts off of it. Naya seems to have gotten up. Heather doesn't move from her position though. She still hides behind faux slumber, patiently waiting for Naya to make more noise so she can get a sense for what is going on in the room.

What she hears is light padding as Naya quietly shuffles around the room. It occurs to Heather that Naya is making her way to bathroom. Except she doesn't. The feet can be heard getting closer to Heather's side of the bed. Heather's heart quickens. She hopes her breathing doesn't give her away. She's not entirely sure why there is a sense of anticipation growing within her just by the fact that Naya is currently standing right next to her.

There is no movement, no sound, nothing.

That is until Heather's chest tightens at the feeling of the comforter being gently pulled up over her back, up to her shoulders. She feels Naya smooth out the fabric of the comforter ever so carefully. She then feels a soft caress on the back of her head. She senses some hesitation in the movement because it pauses for a brief moment before it continues its way down towards her neckline. Just as her heart melts from the action, she no longer feels it. She focuses on the sound of Naya's feet leading her towards the other end of the room. She hears a slightly audible creak in the door as she assumes it is being open. The sound pauses for a second before it slowly continues until she hears the soft click of the door closing shut.

Then she can sense she is alone.

She can finally allow herself to breathe. She opens her eyes and turns onto her back, careful not to allow the blanket to fall any lower than where Naya had placed it. She grips the end and tugs it up under her chin. Then she smiles. Her heart swells as she replays this all in her mind. She can picture Naya standing next to her, reaching for the comforter. Heather closes her eyes once more, still smiling, as she envisions Naya biting her lip as she tugs it up to cover her. Amazing. That small act of loving care manages to elate her tremendously. And that caress to her head... she is still recovering for the shivers it caused.

She opens her eyes again, staring up at the ceiling. She tries to remember the last time Taylor ever made sure that she was warm or covered. She tries to remember the last time he crept around to make sure not to wake her. She can't, however. She remembers him stealing the blanket. She remembers him snoring loudly just as he stirs to wake up, waking her up the process. She remembers the gag-inducing throat-hocking he would do on his way to the bathroom. Gross.

She shakes her head to rid her mind of the thoughts she is currently having. She wants to go back to the memory of what happened moments ago. _'But, wait.'_ She sits up in the bed, the comforter falling to her lap. _'What if Naya left? What if she did that because she decided to leave? I don't want her to leave me.'_

Heather bolts out of bed as she makes her way towards the door. She opens it and steps out into the hallway. Quietly, she walks further towards the stairs.

Then she stops.

Then she smiles.

From where she stands, she can hear the sounds cabinet doors opening and shutting. She pumps her fists in elation as she backtracks to her bathroom to freshen up before heading downstairs.

Heather rounds the corner of the kitchen in time to see Naya pick up two mugs of coffee from the counter. She decides to make her presence known.

"Morning."

Naya turns her head towards her and she sees the immediate smile that forms.

"Morning, sunshine. I was just about to bring you some coffee to wake your ass up."

"Not sure if I should be saying thank you or flipping you off right now."

Naya beams as she walks over to the bar counter. Her head motions for Heather to follow and have a seat. Heather sits down as Naya sets the coffee mug down in front of her. Heather lifts it up and carefully takes a sip. She closes her eyes and smiles. "Mmmm, just how I like it."

"Of course." Naya responds, taking a sip of her own coffee.

They drink in silence, both glancing at each other over the rim of the mugs. Moments go by then Naya speaks.

"So, I woke up this morning with this blonde in my bed."

Heather blushes a little. She still wasn't quite sure what propelled her to leave the comfort of her own bed only to have her land in the spare bedroom, curling herself into the warm body of her best friend.

Naya continues. "Couldn't sleep, huh?"

Heather shyly nods.

"Warn a person next time. I could have stabbed you with the razor blades in my hair thinking you were an intruder."

Heather laughs loudly at this as she notices the chuckling that is coming from the girl in front of her.

* * *

><p>"So, what are we doing today?" Heather hears Naya ask as she watches her take the plates of eaten breakfast back into the kitchen.<p>

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go down to that antique shop we used to go to." She responds.

"Sounds like a plan to me. But, um, can I borrow some clothes or something?" Naya returns back to the dining table, standing in front of Heather.

"You brought a bag, though. You trying to go out incognito, Rivera?" Heather teases.

"Yes. We have to dress down. This is our weekend to just chill. I don't feel like getting papped." Naya crosses her arms over her chest.

"What clothes did you bring? Club clothes?" She catches the small blush on the other girl's cheeks and knows she is right in her assumption. "Okay. Let's go find us some street threads."

"You're such a dork."

Heather leads them up to her closet, upstairs. "So, you just looking just comfy casual or…?" Heather turns the light on and feels Naya sidle right up next to her. Her heart rate quickens.

"I have an idea. It's cool to raid your closet?"

"Knock yourself out."

Heather turns to head over to the dresser. She can hear the hangers gliding across the rack. Sounds to her like Naya is looking for something in particular.

"Need help in there?"

"Where's that one… nevermind. Found it."

Heather watches as Naya takes the bundle of clothing with her as she exits the room, presumably towards the spare bedroom. She takes the opportunity to change out of her pajamas as well. She settles for pair of grey cargo pants and a solid black tank top.

Just as she bends to slip on some white sneakers, Naya walks in. She immediately halts her movements as she takes in the sight before her. Naya is in a pair of blue jeans that hang loosely on her small waist. The black AC/DC fitted tee fits snug on her upper body. Her hair is up in a loose ponytail. Her face is without makeup, not even the faux eye lashes. _'Wow.'_

"Hemo?"

Heather shakes herself out of her stupor.

"I asked if I could borrow your black Chucks."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry. Just blanked out there for a second."

"Uh huh. You almost ready?"

"Yeah, just gotta find a hat." Heather finishes with her shoe strings and goes to stand. Naya has slipped on the second shoe as she makes her way towards her. Naya moves out towards the middle of the room as Heather enters the closet.

"Well, how do I look?" Naya asks as she looks down at herself.

"Hmm, I think you are missing…something." Heather turns back towards the closet. "Wait, got it right here."

Heather shuffles towards the shorter girl, a khaki colored baseball cap in hand. She hands it over to her by the bill of the cap. Naya looks down at it with a smile on her face.

"You want me to wear a cap?"

"Why not? You always look hot in one."

As soon as the words leave Heather's mouth, her heart plummets into her stomach. She's not sure why that simple comment, one that she has dropped many times before, is suddenly causing her face to heat up. It could be the quirk of the perfectly shaped eyebrow or the smirk that is firmly set in place on the face of the girl standing in front of her.

"Okay, I'll put it on…" Naya takes the cap from Heather. With the same hand that currently holds the cap, her index finger points the blonde. "…Just for you." Naya flashes a wink before turning towards the mirror on the dresser.

Heather can't believe the sudden blush that floods through her at this seemingly innocent exchange. They've been here before. Why is it affecting her this much? It makes no sense. She decides to try and push the blush out of system by going back to the closet to fetch a hat to wear.

Upon finding one, which is a grey military hat, she places it on her head with her blonde hair flowing loosely underneath it.

They both look towards the other at the same time. Heather can't help but eye her up and down, from the Chuck's on her feet to the perfect accessory that sits firmly atop of her head. Little does she know that Naya is giving her the same once-over.

Heather clears her throat. "We ready?"

"Looks like it."

* * *

><p>"My feet hurt."<p>

They have been in the shop for over three hours and Heather is feeling the pain. She doesn't hear a response so she turns around to look for her companion. She spots Naya at one of the last remaining booths, holding up a framed picture.

Heather walks over to her. "That's pretty."

"Isn't it?"

Heather peers back over Naya's shoulder as she looks on at the framed piece of artwork that she is currently holding.

"You gonna get it?" Heather asks, already knowing the answer.

"Nah. They want $125."

"So."

"So, no, I cannot buy myself something over $50, you know that."

"Suit yourself."

Naya carefully sets the frame back down, not once tearing her eyes away from it. Finally, she speaks.

"You ready to go, my feet are killing me."

"I'm ready when you are."

"You didn't find anything for yourself?" Naya asks as she begins to walk along side her.

"Yeah, I did. I think I want to go grab it real quick. I always say, 'If it's still there when you get back…'"

"…Then it was meant for you." Heather smiles as Naya finishes her little saying for her. "Go on. I'm gonna go next door and pick us up a smoothie. I'll meet you at your car." Naya suggests before turning to move towards the front exit.

"Cool beans."

Heather watches Naya walk away. She can't help but let her eyes linger longer than necessary. _'Are you crazy! Someone's going to catch you leering!'_ She takes a deep breath before turning on her heals and hurries down one of the isles.

* * *

><p>It is already 5pm by the time they make it back to Heather's place. It was nice to be able to get out and not be bothered by anyone. Their day out went on without a hitch. After the antique shop, Naya has asked Heather to make a pit stop at a grocery store so she could pick up a few things. Naya told her to drop her off up front, that it wouldn't take her long to run in.<p>

About fifteen minutes later, Heather had spotted Naya exiting the store. She had driven up to the front doors, stopping to allow Naya to climb in. Her eyes darted back behind Naya's shoulder at another girl that was exiting the store just after Naya had. It was obvious that the girl was checking out her best friend.

"She was so checking you out. I saw her."

They walk in through the front door and Naya makes her way towards the kitchen.

"I think you are seeing things, Hemo."

"I'm serious. She was gawking at your ass as you were walking away."

She watches as Naya lifts the two plastic bags full of various items onto the counter.

"And if she was, what?"

"She needs to control her eyes before I go back there and…" Heather stops speaking. She's sounding like she is jealous. She can't be jealous about someone else checking out her best friend.

"And what?" Naya asks.

"It's just rude, that's all." Heather deflects.

"Yeah, okay. So, um, why don't you go get comfy while I put this stuff away."

"What did you buy, anyway?" Heather inquires.

"Just a few things. Now scoot. You're in my way."

"It's my kitchen."

"And?" Naya quirks an eyebrown.

Heather chuckles as she does as she's told. But, before she heads upstairs, she goes back out to her car to retrieve the item she left in the trunk. She opens the hatch only to gaze at the framed portrait that Naya had been eyeing back at the store. Heather knows, just as Naya stated, that she would never buy herself anything that expensive. The thing is, Naya would have absolutely no problem spending that much money on someone else.

Heather grabs the frame and closes the trunk before returning to the front door. She hears Naya in the kitchen, pots and pans clanking together. She sneaks upstairs and goes straight to the spare bedroom. She places the portrait on the bed, leaning it up against the headboard. Satisfied, she turns and goes to her own room.

She takes off her hat, shoes and socks then slips on some flip flops. She steps out into the hallway to head back downstairs when she stops. She steps towards the spare bedroom as she eyes the back of the brunette. Naya is standing in the middle of the room, looking at the frame that is propped up on the bed.

"That's pretty." Heather states, mimicking her comment she made earlier. She leans against the door frame.

Naya slowly turns towards her, nervously holding her hands together.

"When did you buy that?"

"When you went for the smoothie." Heather responds.

"Heather…"

The blonde shrugs her shoulders. "Well, I knew you wouldn't buy it for yourself. And I knew you wanted it, so."

Naya walks up to her, placing her hand on Heather's forearm.

"Thanks, Hemo."

The smile that Naya is wearing makes Heather's heart swell. She feels so happy to be the reason for that smile. She feels Naya squeeze her arm before letting go.

"So, you hungry?" Naya asks.

"Starving."

"Good. I've already started dinner so come on."

They walk back downstairs and Heather's nose sniffs the air. Her eyes widen.

"Is that…" sniff, "what I think it is?" Heather turns to Naya who only smiles in return.

Heather hurries into the kitchen and looks at the various empty cans sitting on top of the counter. She immediately realizes that these are all the ingredients for her favorite dish that Naya has ever made for her.

"Nay-Nay, you're making me green chili chicken enchiladas?"

Naya only shrugs with a smug look on her face. "I guess you're not the only one with surprises."

"Is this why you wanted to stop at the grocery store, so you could buy the stuff to make this?"

"How else was I supposed to make it for you? You have like no food in your kitchen."

"Oh my God, I can't wait to eat." Heather jumps in place.

Heather beams as she rushes to Naya to pick her up into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you." Heather tells her as she lowers her back down.

"Thank _you._"

* * *

><p>After dinner, both girls plop themselves down on the couch. Heather is aching a little from over-eating.<p>

"I…can't…breathe." Heather holds her belly.

"That's because you ate like three plates of food."

"I couldn't help myself. It was so good."

"Well, I would try to work it off well before you go to bed."

"Oooh, I know the perfect way to do that. Be right back." Heather jumps from the couch and goes to the closet in the foyer. She returns carrying a box in both arms. She comes into Naya's line of sight and the sound that erupts from her friend's mouth is glorious.

Naya lets out a roaring laugh that fills the room. Heather watches as Naya rolls back and forth across the couch, laughing her lungs out.

"Hemo…oh my god…" Naya continues to laugh.

In her arms, Heather is holding onto a box that contains a dance pad for the High School Musical 3 game.

"You bought it for me, remember?"

"Yeah, as a gag gift! I can't believe you still have that."

"It's fun, though." Heather replies as she takes it out of the box to set it up to her Xbox.

"Well, you're playing that by yourself." Naya states as she regulates her breathing.

"Come on. I bought a second pad for it." Heather begs.

"Nope. No way I'm playing that. I'll watch you… play." Naya flicks her wrist, smile still firmly in place.

* * *

><p>"You're cheating!" Naya yells.<p>

"How am I cheating?" Heather questions as they both step in tune to the cues on the screen.

They were now into hour two of their gaming session. Naya finally relented and got up to play but claims she only did it to work off the dinner they ate.

"I don't know, you just are!" Naya retorts and suddenly, she pushes Heather off of her dance pad while she continues to make her cues.

"Whorebag, you pushed me!"

"Bite me, sore loser!" Naya continues to jump, step, tap, and step her way through the rest of the song as Heather looks on. Heather's grin has never left her face since they started to play. She has to keep from laughing at the way Naya would quietly try to sing along to the words.

"Adorable."

"What?" Naya turns her upper body towards Heather.

"I'm getting tired." Heather replies. She really didn't meant to say it out loud so hopefully, Naya wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, me too. Ready to hit the sack?"

Heather nods as she walks over to the game console to switch it off. Naya is out of breath.

"Man, that was a good workout."

"And you were knocking it before you even played it." Heather tells her teasingly.

"Well, it is a kid's game and all."

"And who was the one enjoying it?"

"Shut up." Naya nudges as she walks by Heather towards the stairs.

Heather follows suit after she shuts everything off. She follows Naya up the stairs. She spots Naya turning into spare just as Heather reaches the top step. Upon passing the doorway to the spare bedroom, Heather does a double-take. Naya is in the middle of taking off the t-shirt that she had on all day. Naya's back is facing Heather and she can't look away. She finally scurries away just as Naya turns her head.

_'You've been checking her out all fucking day. Get a grip.'_ Heather chastises herself for oogling. She can't help herself lately.

She hurries to change into a pair of shorts and a white tank.

She realizes that it is time for bed now. Is she going to sneak into Naya's bed again? Why did she choose to do that last night? She still doesn't know. All she knows right now is that she wants to sleep in there again. She had slept so peacefully last night. It was amazing. But she can't directly ask Naya if she can sleep with her.

_'Sleep in the same bed with her.'_ She mentally corrects herself.

She will just wait until Naya is asleep again, just like last night.

"You coming or not?"

Heather's head shoots up and takes in the figure standing in the doorway. Naya stands there in shorts, tee, with hair in a messy bun.

"Huh?"

Naya rolls her eyes teasingly as she walks up to Heather. She reaches down for Heather's right hand and takes hold, tugging her slightly towards the door.

"It's okay, you know."

Heather nods, not needing to ask anything further. She feels just fine being led into the other bedroom by the hand. She knows that Naya is giving her permission to an unspoken request. Naya gives her a small smile as she pulls her all the way into the room before shutting the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so my plan was to lump the whole weekend into one chapter but then that would have delayed this update even more. Hope you enjoyed it. If not, let me know and I'll fix it in the next update.<strong>

**Again, sorry for the long wait. I will work my ass off to get the next one out soon. **

**Next up: Conclusion of Weekend at Heather's. **

**PS: If you haven't read "White Shadows" yet, A.) Kill yourself and B.) As if. **

**Shoutout to Drew55 for lighting a fire under my ass. **


	16. Chapter 16

**To Christina who posted this review of Chapter 15:**

_"You write really short chapters and take much longer than a few_  
><em>hours to update—which is 2x the amount of time it would take me to write the<em>  
><em>same chapter with this degree of detail. That means I would have plenty of<em>  
><em>time left over to Google 'how to be a better fan fiction writer' and jot down<em>  
><em>some really good tips to give you."<em>

**Thank you for reading my story. I'm surprised you were able to keep coming back to read update after update to notice the length, content, and frequency of each chapter. I figured you would have stopped after the first few. Of course, you probably won't be reading this new update right now. Maybe you decided to use the time you would be wasting from reading this update to maybe write your own story. I'd be interested in reading it. Maybe I can learn a few tips. Again, thanks for reading. =)**

**My A/N at the end of Chapter 3 states:**

"I would love some constructive criticism. My writing is _nowhere near the caliber_ of other authors around here."

**I never claimed to be this amazing writer. I just wanted to post a story that I wanted to write. And I can take criticism when it is given in a respectful manner.**

**IRuleUK: Thank you for reading! And, sorry, but I think my girlfriend would not be too happy if I married you. Lol.**

**Greps: Yes, it was. ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

The soft click of the door sets off alarms in Naya's head. Was she actually initiating this scenario? She knows that Heather would have found her way into the bed anyway. Why not let go of all pretenses and get it over with?

She walks over to the night stand to turn on the lamp. She flicks her head towards Heather, signaling for her to turn off the light switch by the door. She watches as Heather slowly makes her way over to "her" side of the bed. Naya unconsciously hooks her thumbs in the waistband of her shorts to pull them off but stops as movement catches her eye. Heather was in the process of removing her own shorts, revealing a pair of light yellow panties. Naya gulps and looks down at her body. _'Better leave these on.'_

They both climb into the bed, slipping underneath the covers. Getting as comfortable as humanly possible due to their unusual circumstances, Naya reaches over to turn the light off.

It is silent in the dark room. The only sounds that can be heard are each other's breathing. Naya hopes the building tension that threatens to descend upon them dwindles. She was about to speak to help alleviate things when Heather beat her to the punch.

"Nay?"

"Yeah, Hemo?"

"I know this is our last night together, but…" Naya feels a hand reach beneath the covers in search of her own. Long slender fingers wrap themselves around the top of her right hand. "…I'm so happy that you came over. I've…I've missed you."

Naya wants to turn her palm and tangle her fingers with the blonde's but before she can finish debating with herself on whether that's a good idea, Heather again, beats her to it. Naya feels Heather tug at her hand to flip it over. Her breath hitches as Heather gently presses their palms together, slowly tangling their fingers.

Naya finds her voice to respond. "Me too."

She then can't help but give Heather's hand a little squeeze, trying to convey exactly how much she's missed spending time with her like they used to.

The last thing Naya remembers before falling asleep is feeling a repetitive caress of a slender thumb against her own.

* * *

><p>Naya slips from slumber. She slowly opens her eyes and blinks several times, allowing them to adjust to the darkness. She is currently lying on her left side, facing out towards the room. She feels the mattress beneath her shake a little. Then she hears a soft whimper.<p>

_'Is she… crying?'_ Naya asks herself, already feeling her heart tug at the thought of Heather shedding tears in silence.

Naya says Heather's name in a whisper. "Hemo?"

"Nay. A-Are you awake?" Heather whispers in reply.

Her voice cracks a little.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Naya says as she reaches over to turn on the lamp.

"It hurts."

"What hurts, sweetie?" Naya's concern is evident in her voice as she quickly turns onto her back, then rolls over onto her right side to get a good look at Heather.

"_It_ hurts."

She sees Heather with her hand down her panties.

It is now that Naya realizes that Heather was never crying at all. She fights the growing heat that is threatening to move throughout her body.

Clearing her throat, she responds. "Um, Heather, I'm gonna…go s-so you can finish."

Naya avoids all eye contact with the blonde and she goes to turn towards the edge of the bed.

"No, Naya, please stay. H-Help me."

Naya feels a warm slender hand wrap itself around her forearm.

"Help you do what?" Naya asks, her back facing Heather. Part of her does not want to know the answer that question, but the other part…

"I don't know. Just…anything."

"You don't need my help for that, Hemo."

"Please. I need to…"

"Heather…" Naya can't believe this is happening right now. It was one thing to have a drunk-off-her-ass Heather Morris come on to her in the middle of the night, but it was certainly another to have both parties completely sober and have the same very-sober Heather Morris ask you for help while she has her hand down her own underwear.

"Please. It's been so long for me. I-I just… need…relief."

"Doesn't he get you off?"

There was a pause. "No."

_'Poor girl.'_, Naya thinks. Having your husband, living in the same house, sleeping in the same bed yet you're stuck with frustration.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Please, Naya. Just talk to me. You don't have to do anything. I'll do it. Just…just talk to me."

Naya turns her head to look over her shoulder. She finally looks into those cloudy blue eyes. She sees the desperation in her face, silently pleading for her to help.

Naya takes a deep breath. Can she really do this? _'Just don't touch her.'_

The brunette turns herself and lays her body down on its side, right next the blonde. Naya is not sure on where to place her left hand so she settles it on her own hip. She looks on at the side profile of Heather's face, who's eyes have just closed. Her mouth is slightly agape, however. Heather's audible breaths begin to penetrate the silence.

Naya can feel her own heat building at the anticipation. Cautiously, she leans her face closer to Heather's ear. She has to manage to keep a safe distance. She side-eyes the rise and fall of Heather's chest. She comes to a halt, her mouth in direct line with the ear in front of her.

She is not sure what to say so she just does the one thing she has been holding in for a while. She moans. That moan rides the hot breath directly into Heather's ear. This simple action elicits a reciprocating moan from the blonde who resumes her ministrations beneath the fabric of her panties. That moan that escapes her friend causes Naya's thighs to clench. 'Oh my God, what am I doing?'

Naya lets her eyes travel past her jawline, down her neck, through the valley of her breasts to the sight of the motion of her right wrist. The fact that she is witnessing her best friend touch herself right next to her makes the room feel ten times warmer. Heather's motions coupled with the quickening pace of her breaths forces Naya to hold a death grip on her shorts.

Naya moves her face just a fraction closer to Heather's ear. She doesn't trust herself to not say something that will get her trouble so she settles on another moan. Again, this causes one to escape from the blonde.

This is becoming torture for Naya. What she wouldn't give just to release the fabric of her shorts and reach over to touch the silky skin of her the girl before her. Just a touch. _'No.'_ She can't relent. This is as far as she goes.

Then Heather says something that Naya was hoping she wouldn't hear.

"I n-need…more."

Naya's breath hitches in her throat.

"What do you want?"

"I just…" Heather can't finish her plea.

There's need that surfaces in Naya. A need to give Heather whatever she asks for. "What do you want, Heather?" Naya never increases the gap between her lips and Heather's ear. "Do you want me to touch you?"

"God yes."

Naya feels the floodgates open down to her core with that response. Her own desire has increased ten-fold but she has to ignore her own selfishness and concentrate on making Heather feel good. She knows she can do that physically, but that is out of the question. She must do so verbally.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

Heather can only nod.

Naya gets bolder. "I can kiss every square inch of your body. Would you like that?"

"Y-yes." Her hand picks up a quicker rhythm.

"What if I told you that I would lick you anywhere you wanted me to?"

"Mmm." Heather works herself more quickly now. Naya can tell that she is close.

Naya breathes in the musky scent that is now filling her nostrils. Waves of familiarity take over her senses. She knows that smell. That smell alone causes Naya to drip.

"I know what you want." Naya teases, desperately trying to ignore the throbbing ache between her own legs.

"T-tell me…please." Heather begs.

"You want me…" Naya's mouth ghosts over the shell of her ear. "…inside you."

"Ohh myy goodness…" After a quick succession of pumps, Heather's back arches off of the bed.

Naya unclenches her hand from her shorts and eases away from Heather, allowing her space to come down from her high. They both breathe out heavy breaths in unison as they stare up at the ceiling.

"I can't believe that just happened." Naya lets out with an exasperated sigh.

"Y-yeah." Heather responds. After beat, Naya feels the bed shift. She turns her head to see Heather sit on the edge of the bed with her back facing her.

"Hey, you okay?" she asks the blonde tentatively.

"Uh, yeah. I just need to wash up." Heather stands then bends over to slip on her shorts, not once turning to look back Naya.

Naya would give anything to get a good look at Heather's expression. She can read her better that way. But, she isn't giving her so much as a glance. As Heather rounds the foot of the bed, Naya raises her head off her pillow. She just watches her back as she walks out of the bedroom closing the door behind her. Naya drops her head heavily back down wishing the deep heat out of her system.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>Heather closes the door behind her then rests her back against it. She takes deep breath, willing her heart rate to slow down. Mindful of the sheen coating the fingers of her right hand, she raises it up allowing the back of her wrist to wipe a bead of sweat off of her brow.<p>

After a few deep breaths, she pushes herself off of the door and navigates her way to her own bathroom, softly clicking the door shut.

She pads over to the sink. She turns on the faucet, never once looking away from her reflection. She allows the cool water to glide in between her fingers. She pumps hand-soap into her palm, lathering it before putting it back underneath the stream of water. She shuts it off and rests her hands on the edge of the sink.

_'Did that really just happen?'_ She inhales deeply, her eyes closing as the voice invades her senses. Those words that were spoken echo throughout her mind. She can't help the surge of heat that begins to radiate under her skin.

_"Do you want me to touch you?"_

Heather takes her bottom lip between her teeth as she replays every spoken word. She leans forward, hanging her head, willing that husky voice to continue.

_"Do you want me to kiss you?"_

Her breathing becomes shallow as she remembers the way her body tingled when she felt the hot breath slither over her ear.

_"You want me…inside you."_

Heather's eyes shoot open. She notices the red tint on her cheeks and ears.

She pushes away from the sink and quickly sheds her clothing until she has nothing on. Quickly, she yanks the shower curtain open and turns the shower on. With one last glance back at the bathroom door, she steps in and allows the cold water to cascade over her warm skin.

_'How the hell am I supposed to face her now?'_

"Shit."

* * *

><p>Naya continues to stare at the white ceiling, hoping the growing heat will subside. Did she really just help Heather get off? It took every ounce of willpower to keep her hands to herself. She desperately wanted to reach over and glide just one finger over the silkiness of her skin. She can't believe she was so close yet so far away. She definitely wasn't expecting that. That was extremely hot, but did she go too far? Heather had asked for help. And that's what she gave her.<p>

Naya closes her eyes, relishing in the sights and sounds that had been emanating from the blonde not five minutes ago. Every shiver, every moan, every motion…she could still smell the distinct scent that is all Heather.

She was about to reach down towards the source of the throbbing when she stops. Opening her eyes, she realizes that Heather has been gone a little longer than necessary.

'_Did she freak out?'_

She climbs out of bed and makes her way to the bedroom door. Not really knowing how she'll react or what she will say to Heather once she finds her, she exits the room in search of the blonde. She heads straight for Heather's bedroom. She notices the light shining through the bottom of the bathroom door.

Naya tiptoes over to the door that separates her from the girl on the other side. As she gets closer, she hears the sounds of the curtain rings gliding across the rod. Then the sound of the shower running causes her to gently place her forehead up against the door. Her left hand comes up to rest on the wood next to her face.

_'She's freaking out.'_

She sighs deeply, her eyes shutting involuntarily.

"Shit." She whispers before retreating back to the guest room.

* * *

><p>Heather turns down the comforter to her own bed enough for her to slip in. After her shower, she had decided that it was probably best to distance herself from the girl in the other room. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. The cold shower had not been enough.<p>

Yes, sleeping alone in her own room is what's best. Not because she is embarrassed or ashamed, but because right now, she wants more than just Naya's words. And that feeling is something that has been creeping up on her lately.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>Naya is not really sure what is awaiting her downstairs. She had woken up about 8:15am hoping to find signs that the blonde had come back to the guest bedroom. She woke up disappointed.<p>

After freshening up, she makes her way down the steps towards the only other noises throughout the household. They are noises that are most commonly associated with cooking. Naya brightens up a little, knowing Heather is cooking breakfast.

She rounds the corner and makes her presence known to the girl clad in grey sweats and a fitted tee.

"Morning."

Heather looks up from the food in the skillet she is currently stirring.

Naya accepts the broad smile that is shot her way.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Perfect timing, the food is just about done."

Naya did not expect the chirpy Heather that she seems to be getting now when she came into the kitchen.

"Awesome. Smells good." Naya steps further into the kitchen, looking towards the stove to see what Heather was making.

"Damn skippy. Now go sit down." Heather commands as she turns towards the cabinets to fetch plates.

Naya chuckles. But, it's more a nervous chuckle because she doesn't really know what to make of this scenario. She knows they are bound to talk about what happened last night, but who will initiate the conversation is beyond her.

For now, she will do as she is told and sit down at the bar. This allows her to watch as Heather moves around the kitchen serving the food onto plates.

Naya can't help but have her heart swell and how domestic it all feels. As soon as that giddy feeling surfaces, it is being replaced by a feeling of sadness. She knows that there will never be any type of domesticity between her and her friend.

* * *

><p>"So, so how's the food?" Heather asks the girl sitting next to her. She had worked hard to make sure she made a delicious breakfast for Naya.<p>

"Hmm…well…," Naya takes another bite of her eggs, "…it kinda sucks."

"Bitch." Heather laughs.

Naya finishes chewing and continues. "Maybe you should Google 'How to be a better cook'."

Heather's eyes go wide. "Maybe you should Google 'How to be a better critic without being an asshat'."

"Seriously, this is rank," Naya pushes her plate towards the blonde. ", now serve me some more."

"I don't even know why I'm feeding you, you troll." Heather pushes up off of the stool to take the plate back to the stove.

Naya gasps. "I resent that, Morris. Now, hurry up. I wants to get my eatin' on."

Heather releases a throaty chuckle at her friend. This light-hearted feeling didn't last long though. She is still waiting to see if one of them will have the courage to bring up the events from the night before.

That conversation will never come.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for having me." Naya tells her. Heather follows behind her as they walk to the front door. Naya had said she needed to run a few errands before the day runs out. Naya unlocks the door and turns the knob.<p>

"You know you can come over anytime, Nay-Nay." Heather responds, grabbing the edge of the door as Naya opens it.

"Now we both know that's not true." Naya replies as she turns in the doorway, facing the blonde.

Heather knows this as she sees the sad smile that is displayed on her face. Naya won't come over like she used to. Things have changed. It will never be how it used to be. This idea causes her to purse her lips together and sigh deeply.

"But, I had a lot of fun with you this weekend." Naya continues.

"Me too." Heather leans her shoulder against the door, a small smile forming on her face.

"Well, I better get going." Naya tells her with regret laced in her voice.

They both stand there for a short pause. Heather notices both of Naya's hands gripping the handles of her overnight bag, twitching subtly.

Heather breaks first and steps forward a bit, quickly opening her arms. Naya accepts that signal for a hug so she releases her left hand from the bag and reaches for Heather to wrap it around her shoulders.

It isn't a quick embrace, however. Heather squeezes tenderly and Naya mirrors it.

"Thank you…for…everything." Heather tells her, not really referring to her company over the weekend.

A shiver shoots down her spine as she feels Naya's hot breath next to her ear.

"Anytime." She whispers.

As they part, Heather swears she feels a quick kiss to her cheek. Naya doesn't meet her eyes as she hurries to turn and walk away.

Heather doesn't wait until Naya is out of sight. She forces herself to shut the door right then and there. If she didn't, she would have been tempted to prolong the girl's departure.

She presses both hands to the back of the door, hanging her head in the process. Her breathing had picked up during the hug so now she is trying to even it out.

_"Anytime."_

That voice is going to haunt her the rest of the day and she knows it.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, ladies and gents. You guys are probably getting irritated with me for taking so long to update. Things just get in the way. You know, the usual things... job, family, and a girlfriend who deserves attention. <strong>

**Angst coming soon...**

**Thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews/story alerts/etc. **


End file.
